The Awesome Adventures of Our Lives
by Germany is the HERO
Summary: REWRITING WHOLE THING SO I'M STARTING OVER, THAT MEANS DELETING THIS AND HAVING A NEW ONE! It's called Our Adventure
1. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! Thank you DarkeArcanine for reviewing! Anyways just wanted to thank all my reviewers, favoriters, and followers. I apologize for the flashbacks. Hope ya like! ps: I would not recommend treating a hurt wolf.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Jess belongs to DarkeArcanine and Jamie belongs to Mai'shardstyle.

Before I go into anything, I'm going to explain how Jess and Jamie look and what their personality is. I'm also going to write Katsumi's, Nakazumi's, Sanna's, and Takami's styles.

Jess

Hair: Extremely long and brown  
Eyes: Light blue  
Height: 5'6  
Age: 18  
Style: Usually sweatpants and a t-shirt, also always has a black hoodie with wolf ears on it.  
Personality: An anime freak, extremely random and annoying, loves to eat, loves wolves, but also loyal and is super overprotective of things she loves. When she was little, she was used as a lab rat by her father (her mother died in childbirth) and she ran away from home. She found an abandoned house and has lived there ever since. She knew Nakazumi when she was little, they were best friends, until she had run away from her father. She was shy and quiet until she met Sanna, Takami, Katsumi and re-met Nakazumi. Her favorite Naruto character is Tobi.

Jamie

Name: Jamie  
Age:18  
Weight:125 lbs  
Looks: Dark brown hair that is often mistaken for black, pale skin, slim build even though she eats a lot, eyes that look like dark brown colored pencil over a golden background. Style: Baggy clothes and a jacket that she wears until it practically falls apart.  
Personality: Generally very hyper and loud but in a serious way, drama queen, loves to read and write, HUGE spelling/grammar nazi and is proud of it, never really angry unless something really bad happens, scary when angry, is always the first to hug someone when they need it and listen to others' problems, only quiet when reading/writing or when someone needs a silent companion, very compassionate with her friends, hard to gain her trust but once you've got it she will stick with you through anything, dislikes preppy people, HATES onions with a passion except in certain foods(low mein, bbq pork chops, soups, etc.), dislikes ground beef, knows sign language and will often sign while she speaks. Loves cats. Gets mad when someone calls her hair black. Her favorite Naruto characters are: Naruto(she wants to hug him), Gaara (same as with Naruto), Itachi, Minato, and Deidara(she thinks he's cute and she loves his explosive clay).  
Family: Dad's name is Sam, Mom's name is Deanna, Two older brothers, eldest's name is Cory, second eldest's name is Chris, one younger brother named Cyle.  
Past: Her father is an alcoholic and was in a bad place until she was 16. He would often get into fist fights with her two older brothers when they stood up for her and her little brother. Got in shouting matches with her mom a lot.  
When she was 16 he set fire to their house in a fit of alcohol induced rage during a shouting match. They managed to get it out but he burned his left leg badly with third degree burns. Deanna called Sam's dad who came over and started fighting with him and finally decided to stop drinking when he sobered up. He got a new job and the family moved into a new house.  
Cory got married and moved out and has two kids, a three year old boy and a two year old girl. The family spoils them rotten.  
Her dad got better after switching jobs, which was where most of his stress(which was why he was drinking) was coming from, and now is a happy and loving father. The family is slowly picking up the pieces of their broken relationship.

Katsumi's style: Always wears a black t-shirt and skinny jeans.

Nakazumi's style: Mostly shorts and Naruto-based t-shirts.

Sanna's style: She wears everything, even her pajamas, but mostly wears tank tops and long skirts.

Takami's style: Black tank tops and military pants.

Jess's POV

I was walking home from begging at the grocery store, bags filled with food in my hand. This nice old couple decided to help me out once they realized I was all alone. I wanted to decline most of the things they gave me that really weren't necessary, but they insisted. They said I reminded them of someone they used to know.

Now here I am, arms full of groceries, walking home and thinking that the old couple was kinda familiar. When I reached the old, mossy and moldy house, I heard excited yips coming from inside. I smiled thinking about when I first met Hoshi.

*flashback 1 year ago* Jess's POV

I was walking through the woods, trying to find some edible plants or small rodents, when I heard a noise to my right.

I walked to where the noise was coming from until I came to a clearing. I walked towards a huge bush, the noises getting louder. Then I realized the noises were whimpering. I started running and when I reached the bush, I went behind it and saw a pure black wolf with bloody claw marks all over its body.

I quickly ran back to my house, got some medical supplies the old couple bought me, and ran back as fast as I could.

I knew it was stupid, but I put some of that alcohol stuff on her wounds, I found out it was a girl, and she went bezerk. She clawed me on the arm, but I didn't care. I held her down, avoiding her wounds, and she calmed down. then I started wrapping her up. She flinched a little, but didn't scratch me again. Once I was done, I disinfected my own cut and wrapped it up, the wolf watching me.

I decided that she needed a name so I said, "Your name is Hoshi."

Hoshi looked at me then nodded. Whoa, did she understand what I said?

I said, "Can you understand me?" Hoshi just looked at me blankly so I guess it was a trick of the light.

It was getting dark out, so I decided to head home. I said goodbye to Hoshi and walked away. By the time I got home, it was pitch black out. I opened the door and grabbed the flashlight that was waiting on the floor.

Just when I was about to close my door, I saw Hoshi standing there. I would have probably missed her if I hadn't seen her icy blue eyes.

I opened the door wider and stepped aside. Hoshi just trotted in and laid down on the floor in the moldy kitchen.

"Make yourself at home then." I said as I walked to my room and laid on the floor pulling a raggedy blanket across my body.

Just as I was going to fall asleep I felt something big and warm cuddle against me. I opened my eyes and saw Hoshi eyes open staring at me with a look that said, "What? I was cold. It's not like I was doing it for you."

I just smiled and fell asleep.

*flashback ends* Jess's POV

I smiled even more when I remembered the day she had Onyx.

*10 months ago* Jess's POV

I was in the woods again hunting for squirrels or rabbits, anything we could eat. Yep you heard me right, we. Hoshi is still with me and hasn't hurt me or tried to eat me, so I feel a little special. And it's not like I trapped her in my house, every time I left I left the door open and when I get back, she is always there waiting for me by the door.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a rustling noise in a nearby bush. I smirked, got something. I walked carefully towards the bush incase whatever it was wasn't in the cage, or, I gulped, was too big to fit in the cage.

I parted the bush and saw a fox stuck in my cage. A fox? I thought. What is a fox doing here? Oh well I bet Hoshi would want a fox.

Just as I was about to kill it, it looked up at me with its dark brown eyes, and suddenly I couldn't kill it. It reminded me so much of-of...her.

I quickly lifted up the entrance of the cage and the fox darted out. I ran back home, not wanting to think about my best friend.

When I arrived, I heard a warning growl when I stepped in. I turned to where the growl came from and saw Hoshi laying on her side. I tried to see if she was injured again, but she wouldn't let me come any closer.

I sighed, worried, and walked away.

She was whining and crying for hours, but every time I tried to get close to her, she would growl. I was worried and scared, what was happening?

A couple hours later, I got my answer.

I didn't hear any whining after awhile so I went to check on her again. What I saw took my breath away.

A pure white little pup was curled up by his mother's stomach sleeping, letting out little snorts now and then. I smiled but then frowned as I saw three more little pups, laying still.

"Is this because of you wounds earlier?" I asked gently picking up a dead pup. Hoshi nodded her head. I snarled. "Who did this?" But Hoshi just looked at her only pup and it looked like she was smiling.

I looked at Hoshi and she was looking at me, her eyes telling me, "Isn't he cute? You can touch him if you want."

I gently set down the pup in my arms and walked over, slowly sitting down in case I misinterpreted, but she didn't growl or snap at me, she just looked lovingly at her little cub. I started petting him lightly.

I looked at Hoshi and said, "He needs a name. Got anything in mind?"

To my surprise Hoshi got up and walked away. Just as I was about to follow, she came back, something in her mouth.

"What do you have there?" I asked taking it from her mouth.

"An onyx rock?" I said. "You want to name him rock?"

Hoshi looked like she was laughing and shook her head. Maybe she can understand me.

"Then what?" I asked looking confused.

Hoshi nudged the rock with her nose.

"Rock? Black? Onyx?" I asked and at the last one she perked her ears up.

"Onyx?" I asked again and she nodded.

"That's kind of ironic, but if you want it, okay." I said petting the pup again. I sadly looked at the other pups and stood up. I ran to my room and got a blanket, gently wrapping the pups inside it, and walking towards the door, grabbing a shovel. "Do you want to bury them?" I asked Hoshi.

Hoshi nodded and tucked her cub up and followed me. I ran deep into the woods until I was in a little clearing. "I think this is a good spot." I set the pups down and started digging, expecting Hoshi to join me, but she started whining.

"What is it?" I asked, turning around to see Hoshi by a bloodied carcass. I gagged. "What is that?" Upon closer inspection, I saw that it was a wolf carcass. "Please tell me that's not the father."

She just looked at me sadly. "Oh gosh." I started digging two holes, putting the pups in the first one, and asked Hoshi to put him on the second. She slowly nudged him in there and we left them uncovered, so they could forever stare at the night sky. I surrounded the 6 feet deep holes with huge rocks to protect against scavengers. I also got a couple of bird traps and set them in the grave just in case.

We walked back slowly, enjoying the fresh night air. We walked in our house and laid down next to Onyx, slowly drifting to sleep.

*flashback ends* Jess's POV

I walked up to the door and heard a scream. I quickly opened the door and ran inside to see a frightened girl about my age, holding an orange cat, huddled in a corner with Hoshi and Onyx growling at her.

When I ran inside and shut the door, Hoshi looked at me with a look that said, 'She trespassed, can we kill her?'

"No, Hoshi!" I said walking over and helping the girl stand up. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked harshly.

"Why do you have two wolves?" She asked.

"None of your business." I said.

She rolled her eyes and said, "I'm Jamie."

"Jess. Now why are you here and how did you get in?"

"I saw this cat run into that hole over there and start screeching, so I went in to save it, but I never expected to see wolves!" Jamie exclaimed.

"What hole?" I asked confused because there shouldn't be any holes, I check every week.

"That one." She said pointing to a small hole a human could barely squeeze through.

I walked over to the kitchen, dropped the bags, and walked back examining the hole. It had claw marks around it.

"Onyx! Why did you do that! I leave the door open all the time!" I shouted. Onyx whined and laid down, covering his eyes with his paws.

*Sigh* I turned to Jamie and said, "Okay, now that you have your cat, can you leave?"

"It's not my cat and it's getting dark out, I live in a different neighborhood. Can I stay here? I won't bother you again." Jamie asked.

"Okay, but I can't promise that your cat won't get eaten." I said motioning her to follow me.

"It's not mine, I don't know who's it is, I don't even know if it's a boy or a girl." Jamie said petting the cat in her arms. "But that doesn't mean I want it to get eaten. Can't you tell them not to eat it?"

"I could, but they don't always listen to me." I explained stopping in front of a door.

"This is your room, I will get you a blanket." I said walking away. I grabbed a blanket and walked back.

"Here, sorry if it's small, it's the only one I have." I said, handing it to her.

"How are you going to sleep? It's freezing in here." Jamie said, not taking the blanket.

"Hoshi and Onyx cuddle up to me. I would give you Hoshi, but you have a cat." I said staring at the cat with distaste.

"I figured out it was a girl." Jamie said randomly.

"Okay? Are you gonna name her?" I asked.

"It's going to and I guess I could since she doesn't have any tags. Hmm maybe Etna? Do you like that?" Jamie asked the cat. The cat meowed. "Okay it's official your name is Etna!"

"Cool name, I'm going to sleep now, night" I said leaving.

Jamie's POV

"Good night." I said but she already shut the door.

"She seems really protective of this place and her wolves." I said to Etna. Etna just mewed, cuddling up to me before falling to sleep.

I smiled, glad I found her.

*earlier that day* Jamie's POV

"Hey Mom? Can I go for a walk around that big ditch in the next neighborhood?" I asked because when we were passing by earlier, I heard some mewing noises.

"Why?" Deanna asked.

"I just wanted to check it out." I said because my mom hates cats and if I told her the real reason she wouldn't let me go.

"Okay, but be back before dark." Deanna said kissing me on the head.

"Okay mom, bye!" I shouted before running out the door. That neighborhood was awhile away, so I pulled my iPod out of my pocket and put it on shuffle. After awhile I started jogging, enjoying the fresh air and singing about fish hugging cats. It wasn't a song on my iPod, I just like singing about fish and cats.

I walked up to the ditch and looked inside, I didn't see any mewing kittens, so I climbed inside. I was looking and looking, but I didn't find the kitty. Just as I was about to climb out, I heard a frantic mewing coming from under an old rag. I picked the rag up and saw an adorable orange kitten.

I tried to pick it up, but I tripped and the cat went flying up the ditch. I climbed up after it, and saw a glimpse of orange run into a hole on the side of an abandoned house. I examined the hole and figured that I would be able to squeeze through. I carefully wiggled through and stood up.

I saw the cat in a corner of the room, hissing. I didn't see anything until I walked over to the cat and picked it up petting it. After I picked it up, I looked up and screamed.

There was a humongous black wolf right in front of me.

I tried to shrink back into the corner when it started growling, I didn't even notice the little wolf next to it until it started yipping. I actually thought it was cute, and was going to giggle, until the big wolf barked at me. I screamed again, startled.

That's when the door opened and a girl that looked about my age carrying grocery bags, ran in and told the wolf to back off.

*Ends flashback* Jamie's POV

I felt a buzz in my pocket. I picked up my phone and saw that mom said okay.

I laid down and got comfortable. Just as I was about to fall asleep, I heard a lot of noise coming from the room next to me, like shouting.

I stood up just as Jess walked in.

"What's going on?" I whispered not wanting whatever it was in the other room know I was here. "Is it your parents?"

"I don't have parents and live here alone." She said slowly walking up to the door of the room next to mine, me following.

She reached out for the door knob and turned it, peeking through the crack.

"HOLY CRAYONS, IT'S TOBI!" She shouted, surprising me and throwing open the door and glomping a very confused Tobi.

"Oh my gosh." I whispered staring at them. There were seven of them. Itachi, Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, Deidara, Sai, Hidan, and Tobi.

Oh my gosh! ITS DEIDARA! AND HIS EXPLOSIVE CLAY!

"Yayz!" I shouted running up to him, taking his pouch, and running back to the doorway playing with the clay.

"Hey un! Give that back!" Deidara shouted angrily.

That's when it hit me, I think it hit Jess too because she paled, we were in a room with six crazy ninja!


	2. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you guys! I loved the reviews! They made me happy. There is going to be a lot of spoilers. Hope you like!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Jess or Jamie. Adrianna belongs to Once-Twice-Thrice

Name: Adrianna  
Hair: Red-brown wavy hair that reaches to her shoulders (usually pinned up with chopsticks)  
Eyes: Grey eyes  
Height: 5'8  
Age: 18  
Style: She wears jean shorts and a spaghetti strap top. She wears glasses that she constantly pushes up on her nose and carries a Gir drawstring bag that always seems to have whatever she needs.  
Personality: She acts annoyed around super hyperactive people, attempting to smack them to calm them down, but all past experience show her hanging with said hyperactive people. She absolutely hates to be hugged or surrounded by people, yet she seems to attract them anyway. She tends to tease people, never to the point of being mean, and runs like mad, if she goes a little too far. She moved out when she first turned eighteen and lives on her own. Her favorite Naruto characters are the Akatsuki, especially Tobi, and Naruto.

Jess's POV

This is crazy. There can NOT be Naruto characters in my house. They were fictional, right? Well apparently not, because the seven very scary ninjas were staring at us.

They all looked at us and around the room. I scooted next to Jamie, who threw the pouch at Deidara. I, still holding Tobi, and while petting his hair, said, "This is crazy, I'm holding the cutest person in the Akatsuki and Naruto, Gaara, Itachi, Hidan, Sasuke, and Deidara are in my house."

"How do you even know about Naruto? No offence but you don't even have electricity." Jamie asked staring back at them, not blinking.

"I know the owner of an internet cafe and he lets me use the computer all the time for school, but on Saturdays he lets me watch Naruto." I was still petting Tobi.

"Uh, girl-san? Can you let Tobi go now?" Tobi asked looking scared, well as scared as one can look with a mask on.

"Oh right, sorry." I said letting him go and watching as he ran behind Deidara and cowered.

"Who are you and where are we?" Itachi asked stepping forward. "How do you know us?"

"Uh, I'm Jess and this is Jamie. You're in my house and we know you cause you're awesome." I said.

"This is a house? It looks more like a cave." Naruto said looking around.

I sweat-dropped. "I'm sorry that I can't afford an actual house!" I shouted glaring at him. He meeped.

"Can I have a real answer?" Itachi asked.

"Okay, we know you cause your from an anime called Naruto." I said, and he stared at me like I was a freak. "Huh?" He asked, unintelligently. "I thought you were supposed to be the smart one." I said.

"What is an anime and why is it named after me?" Naruto asked, scratching his head cutely.

"Awww!" Jamie said running towards Naruto and hugging him. "You're just so huggable!" Naruto blushed and stood there.

"An anime is like a TV show." I said. They looked at me blankly. I sighed. "You know like, umm, a book, but with real voices and people and scenery." More blank looks. "I'M NOT GOOD AT DESCRIBING THINGS!"

"Okay, let's chillax. I have internet on my iPod." Jamie said, getting it out. I watched as she pulled up episode 1 and shoved it in their faces. Some of them backed away, but others looked closer.

"What the?" Sasuke started as he saw himself as a kid.

"Hey it's us, teme!" Naruto shouted, looking closer.

"Practically everything that has happened in your life, past and present, shows up as a TV show." I said. "Though I don't know why Sasuke doesn't want to kill Itachi or why you haven't killed us yet, especially Jamie cause she took Dei-Dei's clay?" I said Deidara's eye twitching at the Dei-Dei part and Hidan laughing at his expression.

"We sorted out the Sasuke trying to kill me thing right before we were transported here, and doesn't your show or whatever, tell you that and we stopped killing people awhile ago." Itachi explained.

I turned to Jamie and said, "That is impossible! At the part I'm at everyone in the Akatsuki has died except Madara and Zetsu and Sasuke had formed another team and is trying to destroy the leaf village!"

"I know! I'm so confused." Jamie said. "Hold on let me try something." She then walked up to Hidan and kicked him in the shin.

"YOU ***** COME HERE! I WILL SACRIFICE YOU TO JASHIN-SAMA!" Hidan said chasing Jamie.

"HEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPP!" She screamed.

"May I also say that Madara, Kakazu, Hidan, and Zetzu had not wanted to stop killing people." Itachi said calmly while everyone else was staring horrified at Hidan who had sliced Jamie's arm and was now licking her blood.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR, ******! Jamie screamed looking frightening. Everyone ran to the other side of the room, watching intently and also slightly scared.

I looked at Jamie surprised and a little scared. She was emitting a strong killing intent.

Jamie's POV

I was pissed.

Hidan just sliced my arm really deep and it hurt a lot. Speaking of Hidan, he was doing the crazy ritual thing. I am so screwed.

"HAHAHAHA! TAKE THIS *****!" Hidan shouted preparing to shove his scythe into his stomach. I winced and closed my eyes, expecting pain, but it never came.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw a girl with red-brown hair pinned up with chopsticks standing over Hidan, holding his scythe and smacking him with it. Thank goodness he was out of the circle.

"Why *smack* would *smack* you *smack* hurt *smack* a little *smack* girl?" *smack* The girl said still hitting Hidan.

"Who are you calling little girl!" I shouted.

The girl looked up and walked over to me looking at me closely.

"Oh sorry you're so short I just assumed." She said throwing the scythe back to a practically unconscious Hidan. It hit him in the stomach. "I'm Adrianna by the way."

I glared at her angrily. She eeped and ran over to Jess hiding behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Jess asked turning around and looking at her.

"Your door was open and I heard shouting and barking and screaming, so I decided to see if ya needed help. I never expected to see Hidan trying to sacrifice someone or the other Naruto characters hiding in a corner with a cat."

"Cat?" I said looking towards the corner. There I saw Etna cowering, hair raised. I quickly ran over to her and picked her up, calmly petting her.

"Barking? OMYGOSH! I FORGOT ABOUT HOSHI AND ONYX!" Jess yelled running out then running back in with two angry wolves.

They cornered the Naruto characters growling at them.

"You have two wolves!" Adrianna screamed.

"Yep and they are MAD." Jess said watching calmly as Hoshi attempted to bite Sasuke.

"AHHH! CALL BACK YOUR BEASTS!" Naruto screamed holding on to Gaara who had a blank face.

"They aren't beasts! They are wolves. Doesn't Kiba and his family raise them?" Jess said.

"Wolves? Kiba's family raises ninja dogs." Naruto said.

"Aren't they the same size though?" I said imagining Akamaru in Shippuden.

"Hmm, I guess so..." Naruto said slowly letting go of Gaara and reaching out a hand to Hoshi.

Hoshi sniffed his hand then bit it. "OW!" Naruto pulled his hand back and rubbed it, while anime tears were silently coming out of his eyes.

"Yeah, I wouldn't recommend that any of you guys do that." Jess said.

"So why was the door open?" I asked.

"I always leave the door open at night incase Hoshi or Onyx need to go to the bathroom." Jess said petting Onyx, who was in her lap.

"Can we figure all this craziness out in the morning? I am tired." I asked, barely keeping my eyes open.

"I guess. I'm sorry guys but I don't have any blankets that you can use." Jess said apologetically.

"Wait! I'm pretty sure I have a couple of blankets in here." Adrianna said digging through her Gir bag.

"Oh you're staying to?" Jess asked.

"Well it's nighttime and you have Naruto characters in your house, so I thought I would stay." She said pulling three small blankets out of her bag.

"Why do you have blankets in your bag?" I asked.

"I don't know."

I just stared at her weirdly.

"I guess you can share a room with Jamie and the Naruto people can stay in here." Jess said getting up to leave the room. "Leave two blankets to them."

"Okay." Adrianna said throwing two blankets at Naruto. "So I guess you're Jamie?"

Oh right we never introduced ourselves.

"Yep and the other girl was Jess."

"Cool, so where is our room?" She asked, getting up.

"Next door to the right." I said, also getting up.

"Okay." Adrianna said, walking inside the room.

"I have my sweatshirt and you have spaghetti straps so you can have the blanket." I said, laying down putting my back to her.

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Night."

Nakazumi's POV

I woke up with a really bad headache.

"Ugh! My head." Katsumi said, sitting up.

"Mine too." Sanna said, also sitting up.

"Same here." I said. They turned to me.

"What happened?" Katsumi asked.

"No idea. Where's Takami?" I said, looking around.

They looked around too and frowned.

"I don't know." Sanna said.

"Can we find Takami?" I asked, worried for my best friend and sorta sister.

"Sure let's go upstairs." Sanna said, getting up.

We all walked upstairs slowly heads still hurting. When we reached the top, a pleasant scent hit us.

"My mom can't cook." Sanna said.

"TAKAMI!" I shouted, running towards the kitchen while Sanna and Katsumi clutched their heads, groaning.

When I reached the kitchen, Takami was making pancakes. I looked at the table and saw biscuits, eggs, bacon, and Tylenol.

I grabbed a Tylenol and a glass of water and gulped it down.

"Takami!" I shouted again, hugging her from behind.

Sanna and Katsumi entered the kitchen and quickly gulped down a Tylenol. Then they glared at me.

"Sorry." I said, hiding behind Takami.

"Zumi get off of me, I'm trying to make pancakes." Takami said, pushing me off of her and turning around.

I sat at the table with Sanna and Katsumi waiting for Takami to get done.

"Here" Takami said, placing the pancakes on separate plates and setting it in front of us.

"Yummy!" I said, digging in and grabbing some pieces of bacon.

"Slow down, idiot!" Katsumi said, watching me eat.

"I'm not an idiot! I'm only eating fast because me and Takami have to go soon." I said, still shoveling food into my mouth.

"Why so soon?" Sanna asked.

"It's 11:00 A.M." Takami said, pointing to the clock on the side of the wall.

"Really? Geez, we slept late." Sanna said.

"We have to go! Sorry Santa! Bye!" I shouted, dragging Takami out the door.

We started walking home and soon we reached a small-ish house.

I ran up to the door and knocked since me and Takami forgot the key.

"Hello?" Grandma said, opening the door.

"Hi Grandma!" I shouted.

She smiled and said, "Forgot your keys again?"

"Ya sorry." I said sheepishly.

"It's no problem dear, me and grandpa were about to eat lunch, are you girls hungry?" Grandma asked us.

"No thank you, we ate at Sanna's." Takami said, walking through the door after me.

"Okay. You girls go outside then, it's beautiful outside." Grandma said.

"Are you sure? Don't you need help?" Takami asked.

"I'm not that old! I can still do things for myself! Now you and Nakazumi got outside! Shoo!" She shooed us out and locked the door behind us.

"I guess we didn't have to leave." I laughed and started walking back to Sanna's with Takami. we walked up to Sanna's door and knocked.

"Did you guys forget something?" Sanna asked, opening the door.

"Nope! Grandma kicked us out." I giggled as she let us in.

"I can see why, it's so pretty outside. Let's go for a walk!" Sanna suggested.

"Yeah!" I agreed.

"Okay." Takami blinked.

We all stared at Katsumi. "Fine." She rolled her eyes and went to get dressed. She put on a Black Veil Brides t-shirt and had on white skinny jeans.

"Let's go!" Sanna said, moving towards the door.

"Uh, Sanna?" Takami said.

"Yeah?" Sanna turned.

"Aren't you missing something?" Takami gestured at her sharingan pajamas.

"Oh! Oops!" Sanna ran out of the room and came back with a jacket. "Thanks for reminding me!"

Takami started to open her mouth but Katsumi just shook her head. "Just let her go." She said, walking out the door, us following.

We were walking for about 15 minutes when we passed a very ugly run-down house. The door was open and there were flashes going past it, just blurs of what seem to be people and animals. There was also a lot of shouting. "OOH! PARANORMAL!" I shouted running into the house, the others running after me.

I ran into the house and inside I saw, three animals, three girls, and a bunch of cosplayers that looked real.

"What?" Was the only thing that came out of my mouth as Sanna, Katsumi, and Takami joined me.

"The?" Sanna blinked.

"****?" Katsumi was getting dizzy.

"!" Takami had a shocked look on her face.

"Hello." One of the girls waved at us.

"Uh hi." We waved back.


	3. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys! Fifth chapter yay! Thanks all my reviewers and favoriters and followers and silent readers! Come on guys! Show you care by leaving a review! Btw I'm sorry if I do Itachi's POV horribly. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me if it did you would know. Jess, Jamie and Adrianna do not belong to me!

Jess's POV

We stood there awkwardly until the one with silver hair opened her mouth.

"So, uh, you have a bunch of cosplayers, two wolves, and a cat." She summed up.

"They aren't cosplayers!" Adrianna said.

"Yeah sure. If they aren't cosplayers, why aren't they killing each other? Or you?" A girl with unusual green hair asked.

"It's a long story, something about the anime is wrong apparently." Jamie said.

"Oh yeah? Well let's prove it." The silver haired girl walked up to Itachi and said, "If you are real, you would have sharingan. So turn it on."

Itachi did and Sanna gaped and poked him in the face. "Okay they're real." She walked back to her friends.

"OH MY GOSH!" A very familiar girl with long red hair said, glomping Naruto.

Naruto blushed and said, "Why does everyone keep hugging me?"

"It's because you're so cute!" She squeezed him tightly.

"Idiot get off him, you're probably scaring him." The green haired girl said, pulling the red haired girl off of Naruto.

"I didn't really mind." Naruto mumbled blushing even more.

"Don't call me that!" The red haired girl shouted.

Before they could start fighting, I asked, "So, what are your names?"

"Oh right! Almost forgot!" The girl with red hair said. "I'm Nakazumi."

"I'm Takami." A quiet girl with blue hair said.

"I'm Sanna!" The silver haired girl did a peace sign.

"I'm Katsumi." The green haired one said.

"Nakazumi? Do I know you?" I asked, walking up to her.

"I don't know. You kinda look familiar though." She rubbed her chin.

"My names Jess." I said.

"Well I had a friend named Jess, my best friend, but she was way shorter." Nakazumi said.

"I grew smart-one." I dead-panned.

"So wait, you're Jess?" Nakazumi asked.

"Well dur." I smiled.

"What happened?! I thought you died!" Nakazumi hugged me tightly.

"Am I the only one confused?" Adrianna asked, pushing up her glasses.

"Nope." Sanna said.

"Definitely not." Jamie added.

"We used to be best friends, until I ran away because my dad used me for experiments." I explained.

"Oh, why haven't you told us before?" Takami asked Nakazumi.

"I don't know." She shrugged.

"Okay then. Moving on. I'm Adrianna." Adrianna said.

"I'm Jamie!" Jamie smiled.

Adrianna's POV

We lapsed into a silence.

"Hey ***** I'm hungry get me some food." Hidan said, rubbing his stomach.

I smacked him with my bag and said, "Stop cussing and ask politely! You're lucky she is even letting you stay here!" I didn't mention that she had to or else Hidan would probably kill everyone.

"I am kinda hungry." Naruto said sheepishly, his stomach growling like a bear.

"Anyone else hungry?" Jess asked. Every hand went in the air besides Nakazumi's, Takami's, and Katsumi's.

"We just ate, Sanna!" Katsumi said.

"Yeah, but I'm a bottomless pit! Listen!" Sanna's stomach growled almost as loud as Naruto's.

"Okay let's see what I can find." Jess said, disappearing into the kitchen.

"TOBI WANT'S TO HELP!" Tobi ran after her.

I sat down, pushed up my glasses, and said, "So, what's up?

Jamie's POV

An awkward silence filled the room after Adrianna said, "So, what's up?"

"Okay, that was awkward un." Deidara said breaking the silence.

"That was awkward-er." Sanna said.

"Well, let's stop the awkwardness and do something!" Nakazumi suggested.

"Like what?" Katsumi asked.

"Ummm." Nakazumi thought.

"Don't hurt yourself." Katsumi said emotionlessly.

"Don't be mean!" Nakazumi stuck her tongue out at her.

"But it's so easy." Katsumi flicked her in forehead.

"Stop, Katsumi." Takami said calmly.

"Fine." Katsumi crossed her arms.

"Thanks, Takami!" Nakazumi stuck her tongue out at Katsumi. "Nah nah nah nah nah!" She teased.

"She reminds me of Konan, un." Deidara whispered to Itachi who nodded.

"Okay." Jess walked in. "The food is ready. It just sandwiches. Sorry but I don't have electricity to make anything else. It's already really cold in here so the meat and cheese should be fine for a few more days."

"That's fine, I could eat anything right now." Sanna said. "I still can't believe you're hungry, Santa. Takami made a huge breakfast and you ate most of it." Nakazumi said.

"Santa?" Itachi said confused. "I thought her name was Sanna."

"It is, she just calls her Santa cause she is an idiot who can't get over the nasal condition Sanna had." Katsumi said.

"Oh." Itachi said.

"Well I'm going to eat, no matter what any of you say." Sanna said, taking a sandwich from Jess.

"Yummy." Sanna said chewing.

We all walked up to Jess and took a sandwich.

"Hey Jess?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any cat food? Etna is hungry."

"No sorry, only human food and some dried squirrel meat."

"Can I have a piece of squirrel then?"

"Sure hold on." Jess said walking into the kitchen then walking back. "Here, this should be good."

"Thanks." I said taking the squirrel and tearing it into small pieces and feeding it to Etna. She ate it fast. "Guess you were hungry huh?"

"That was gross but, this makes me hungry." Nakazumi said, drooling over the sandwich.

I took a bite and felt something slightly squishy and pulled it out with my teeth.

"Why did you put onions in a ham and cheese sandwich?" I asked, disgusted.

"Well I had them for a while and I didn't want to waste them so I put it in the sandwich." Jess said. "If you don't like them give the onion to someone else."

"I love onions, un!" Deidara said taking the onion from my hand and putting it in his sandwich.

I just shuddered and finished eating my sandwich.

"Done and full!" Nakazumi said, getting up. We all watched, shocked, when she sat down in Naruto's lap. "What? It's comfortable and Takami you know when I'm really full I have a tendency to cuddle or sit in someone's lap and his happened to be the closest."

"Really?" Sanna asked Takami.

"Yep. She doesn't stop until she falls asleep. One time she was so full she held onto the neighbors dog and wouldn't let go." Takami said, staring at Naruto with pity.

He was as red as a tomato.

Naruto's POV

When Nakazumi climbed into my lap I blushed and when Takami explained I groaned because she didn't look tired at all.

"Sorry." Takami said.

"It's fine." I said.

"It's cold." Nakazumi said putting my arms around her.

I tried to pull them back but she said, "No! It's cold." and snuggled into my chest.

Everybody was laughing at my probably beet red face.

"It's not funny!" I said. Then I heard snores. I sighed in relief, then tried to get her off of me. She wouldn't budge. "I thought you said she would get off!" I said to Takami, trying to shake Nakazumi off.

"Usually she does. Try standing up." Takami said.

I stood up and she clung to me like a koala bear. I turned towards Takami.

"I guess you're going to have to wait until she wakes up."

"Why can't we just wake her up?" Gaara said.

I saw Katsumi, Takami, and Sanna go pale.

"NO!" They shouted at the same time and then covered their mouths looking to see if Nakazumi had woken up. They sighed in relief when she didn't.

"She is a monster if you wake her up before she is completely rested." Takami explained quietly.

Everyone looked scared, me more than the others cause I had to hold her until she woke up.

"Well let's leave these lovebirds until Nakazumi wakes up." Hidan said getting up and going into a different room. I blushed at the comment and watched as everyone got up and left in the direction Hidan went.

I sighed and laid down, Nakazumi on top of me, slowly drifting to sleep.

Takami's POV

We went into a different room and I was a little nervous leaving Nakazumi alone with Naruto. I know how much of a pervert Naruto is and Nakazumi is the most innocent person there is.

"So you guys wanna play a game?" Adrianna asked.

"Like what?" Sanna asked.

"Please no truth or dare!" Jess begged.

"No it's nothing like that." Adrianna said. "It's a random game that I just made up! So there is going to be a category, like color or animal, and you have to name your favorite."

"So it's a favorites game?" I said.

"Yep, pretty much." Adrianna nodded. "Okay, I'll go first. Category is color. Umm, red."

"Red." Said Hidan.

"Blue." Itachi and Sasuke said at the same time.

"Green." Was Katsumi's.

"ORANGE!" Tobi shouted, probably grinning underneath the mask.

"Purple." Was mine.

"Blue." Sanna did a peace sign.

"Yellow, orange, and red, un!" Deidara said.

"Red." Gaara said in his usual monotone voice.

"Orange." Jamie said.

"Yellow." Jess said.

"Animal!" Adrianna shouted.

"Speaking of animals." Jamie said. "I think Etna has to go to the bathroom." We all looked at the mewing cat. "I'm going to take her out."

"Wait!" Jess said.

A/N: Sorry! It's short and there's a cliffie. I'm horrible :3


	4. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you everyone! I am really sorry about the wait! Hopefully it was worth it!

Disclaimer: All I own are Sanna Nakazumi Katsumi and Takami. I don't know who 'I love cats' belongs to, but it isn't me.

Adrianna's POV

"Wait! Can you let Hoshi and Onyx outside too?" Jess asked, grabbing Jamie's arm.

Jamie looked weary. "Can't someone else?" She asked.

Jess looked around but nobody seemed willing to even go near them. "Come on! They are really nice!"

Still no takers.

"How about Deidara?" I whispered in Jess's ear.

"Perfect!" She whispered back. "Deidara you can do it."

"What?! Why me, un?" Deidara asked, getting up and backing away slowly.

"Cause you're crazy. Now go!" I said, getting up and pushing him towards the door.

He went through the door and Jamie went after him.

A couple of seconds later we heard screaming. We all looked alarmed and turned towards Jess.

"Oh well. They were good people." She said, shrugging.

"Tobi is scared of Jess." Tobi said, backing away.

"Come on! I was joking! Let's go see if they are alive." Jess said, getting up with only me, Katsumi, Hidan, Itachi, Sasuke, and Sanna following.

"Ahhhh! Help me, un!" Deidara screamed as he was dragged by the ankle down the hall.

"I can't! They are cornering me!" We heard Jamie scream back.

Suddenly Katsumi and Hidan started laughing. We all gave them weird looks.

"What? It's funny to see a so called S ranked ninja get dragged down the hall by a wolf pup." Katsumi said, still laughing.

"I just think their pain is funny." Hidan said.

I smacked him on the head.

"****! What was that for? I didn't curse!"

I smacked him again. "The first time it was for laughing at others pain, which is funny sometimes but this time is not the case. The second time is because you cursed."

"Whatever, *****." He grumbled.

I raised my hand and said, "What was that?"

"Nothing."

Itachi started laughing which made everyone turn to him.

"Sorry it's just funny how you can control Hidan."

"She can't control me *******!" Hidan yelled.

I smacked him again.

"Fine fine! I will stop cursing!"

"Yeah sure she can't control you." Itachi said smiling.

Hidan growled and raised his fist angrily.

"No!" I said and smacked him again.

He turned to me and I was scared for a moment because it looked like he was going to hit me instead.

Before he could though, we heard more screams and growling down the hall.

"Come on!" Jess said running, all of us following, especially me.

We turned the corner down the hall and saw Deidara and Jamie holding on to each other and crying anime tears. Hoshi and Onyx were circling them and growling.

"Hoshi! Onyx! They're okay! They are friends!" Jess said running up to Hoshi and petting her calmly on head.

Hoshi walked forward and Deidara and Jamie cringed. Then Hoshi bowed to them, putting her head down and her paw out.

"Go on. Shake it." Jess said, gesturing to Hoshi's paw.

Jamie shakily held out her hand and grabbed Hoshi's paw shaking it quickly, Deidara doing the same.

Hoshi backed up, nodded to Jess and ran out the door, Onyx following.

"Well that was hilarious." Hidan said laughing. "You should of seen your faces!"

"Shut up, un!" Deidara said blushing.

"Uh, Deidara? You can let go of me now." Jamie said, prying herself away from him.

"Sorry." Deidara said, blushing even harder.

"Hahaha! You're blushing!" I laughed happily poking his cheek.

"Why do you get to laugh at people?" Hidan asked, pouting.

"Cause I'm awesome."

"I'm awesome too! Right guys?" Hidan asked, turning to the others.

"No." Everyone said at the same time even the others who came out when they heard me laughing.

"What's Tobi saying 'no' about?" Tobi asked, scratching his head cutely.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jess blush and look away. I smiled to myself. I'm going to have fun with this.

Jess's POV

I felt a scheming presence behind me so I turned around and came face to face with a smirking Adrianna.

"Ahhhhh!" I said and fell backwards, expecting to hit the floor.

Instead I fell into a pair of arms. I turned my head around and saw Tobi holding me.

"Is Jess alright?" He asked, lifting me up to a standing position.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you." I said, blushing.

I saw Adrianna smile and open her mouth, but before she could say anything I kicked her in the shin, hard.

She yelped and clutched her shin, rolling on the floor.

Hidan was hysterically laughing at her, but he stopped when she got up and staring kicking him with her hurt shin. Then they both fell to the ground holding their shins.

Everyone was laughing even Takami and Gaara who were really quiet. I almost forgot they were there.

Suddenly we heard,

I love cats. I love every kind of cat. I just want to hug all of them but I can't. Can't hug every cat  
Can't hug every cat  
So anyway I am a cat lover.  
And I love to run.  
I'm sorry I'm thinking about cats again.  
I really love cats  
I'm thinking about cats again.  
And again, and again and again and again  
I think about how many don't have a home  
And how I should have them  
I think about how cute they are  
And how their ears and the whiskers and the nose  
I just love them  
And I want them  
And I want them in a basket  
And I want little bow ties  
I just love them  
And I want them  
To be on a rainbow  
And in my bed  
And I just want us to roll around  
(to roll around)  
(round)  
(round)  
Sorry I'm getting emotional  
I love cats  
I love every kind of cat  
I just want to hug all of them  
But I can't  
Can't hug every cat  
Can't hug every cat  
So anyway  
I am a cat lover and I love to run  
I'm sorry I'm thinking about cats again  
I really love cats  
But I can't hug every cat  
Can't hug every cat  
Can't hug every cat

Jamie blushed and quickly answered her phone.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi mom. Yes I'm still at my friend's house."

"I will come home later."

"Fine! I will see you in a few minutes."

She hung up and said, "Sorry but I have to go. Do you mind if I come over later?"

"No I guess not." I said.

"Okay thanks bye!" She said running out door.

Nakazumi's POV

I woke up feeling really comfortable and warm. I got up and looked at Naruto who I was laying on. He was staring at me with a creepy grin on his face.

"I'm sorry." I blushed, realizing I fell asleep on him.

"It's fine." Naruto said in a voice that wasn't his.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, feeling his forehead.

"I'm completely fine." He grinned. "But you aren't going to be." He brought out a kunai and I screamed.

"What's going on!?" Takami asked, running into the room. Naruto had put the kunai away fast.

"Nothing." He said sweetly in the strange voice. "Nakazumi was just startled by a spider right?" He looked at me threateningly.

"Right." I said, voice shaking. Then I looked at Takami and said, "Everything is just watermelon." Takami narrowed her eyes and got out her pocket knife, pressing it to Naruto's throat. Watermelon was our word if anything went wrong.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked walking in, his sand swirling threateningly.

"There's something wrong with Naruto!" I said.

"What? What's going on?" Naruto asked, blinking confusedly. He looked like he just got out of a trance or something.

"He was threatening Nakazumi." Takami guessed since I used 'watermelon'.

"What? No I didn't." Naruto said, still confused.

"You dare lie to me?" Gaara asked, standing over Takami in a threatening way, sending some sand in my direction.

Takami growled and got up, moving to shield me and getting in a battle stance, pocket knife tossed to the other side of the room.

Gaara did the same with Naruto, putting his gourd down and preparing to fight with his hands.

"Ninja battle!" I screamed, ruining the moment.

"What?! No ninja battles in my house! What happened anyways?" Jess said, coming in with everyone else following.

Takami growled again and said, "Fine." and walked outside, Gaara following her.

Everyone looked at me and Naruto questioningly. I explained everything that happened and Naruto looked alarmed.

"I don't remember any of that! I swear I didn't do that, Nakazumi." He said.

"I know, I believe you. You looked like you were in some kind of trance and your voice was different." I said.

"That's really weird." Sanna said.

"Did any of you guys put a jutsu on him or something?" Jess asked the Naruto characters. They all said no.

"It sounds like mind transfer jutsu." Itachi said. "Only the Yamanaka clan can do that."

"Why would they want to do that?" Katsumi asked.

"Maybe one of them has something against Nakazumi?" Naruto suggested.

"But they shouldn't even know Nakazumi!" Sanna said.

I decided to find Takami and Gaara and stop them before anyone could get hurt. I ran past everyone heading outside, I looked around and didn't see them, so I guess they went into the woods.

Takami's POV

I walked outside, headed for the big ditch, Gaara following closely. I was angry. Really angry. Who does he think he is? So what if he's Gaara, the sand assassin! I don't care, he threatened Nakazumi, he is a dead man.

We made it to the bottom of the ditch and got in our stances.

"Ready?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Go!" I shouted and attacked, him blocking me.

I jumped high into the air and tried to smash my foot on his head, he blocked it with his arms. I flipped and landed on the ground swiping at his feet, he jumped before my foot could connect. I was swiping at him fast with my fists, him blocking every single hit. I growled and slammed my foot into his stomach, smirking when hearing the 'oof' he made as he doubled over.

The smirk on my face dropped when the clone dissolved into sand.

"That's cheating!" I screamed.

"Weren't you cheating when you had your knife on Naruto's throat and he was defenseless?" Gaara asked right behind me, holding my knife to my throat.

"He's a freaking ninja! He could have gotten out of it quickly!"

"Not when you had the knife so close to his neck, if he moved it would slice it open." Gaara said pressing harder.

"He could of done this." I said as I slammed my elbow into his gut and shoved my heel into his foot, taking my knife, and turning around to face him.

"You are a good fighter, better than most of my men." Gaara said.

Just as I was about to say something, a piercing scream cut through the air. It came from Nakazumi!

"Nakazumi!" I shouted, running in the direction of the scream, leaving a confused Gaara in my tracks.

I ran past the entrance to the forest thinking, 'Nakazumi you idiot! You probably thought we were going to fight out here didn't you?'

Nakazumi's POV before the scream.

I ran through the forest searching and searching, but I couldn't find them. I stopped in a clearing, sitting down and breathing heavily.

I was about to get up when I heard rustling behind me in a tree. I looked behind me and saw nothing, so I got up and was about to turn around when, I heard rustling again. I whipped around fast, but still saw nothing. I just shrugged and started walking back when something landed on my head.

I let out the most blood curdling scream.

I started shaking my head trying to get whatever it was off. It landed with a 'thump' on the ground. I was shocked.

"Awww! You're so cute!" I said to the little white fox who had big black eyes. I tried to grab it, but the fox flinched away.

"I'm sorry little guy, I didn't mean to scare you." I said coming closer. The fox kinda inched forwards and let me pet him.

I picked him up and cuddled him. "I'm gonna name you Toshiro!"

The fox just cuddled up more so I guess he liked the name.

"Nakazumi! Nakazumi! Where are you?" I heard Takami shouting not that far from here.

"I'm over here!" I yelled back.

There was some rustling and then Takami appeared. "Nakazumi! I was so worried, why did you scream?"

"Toshiro landed on my head." I said pettingToshiro.

"Toshiro?!" Takami said looking around for the short Captain.

"Not that Toshiro, this one." I said gesturing to Toshiro the fox.

"You named a fox Toshiro?" Takami said, looking at the fox in my hands.

"Yes, I think he's as cute as Toshiro!" I said, holding Toshiro tighter.

"You know you can't keep him, Zumi. Just let him go."

"No! I will keep him or I can ask Santa to keep him."

"Do you think Sanna would want to keep him?"

"No."

"Exactly. So just let him go and walk away."

"NO!" I yelled and ran in the direction of the house.

"Nakazumi! Come back!" Takami said running after me.

"Nope!" I ran all the way back to the house.


	5. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you all! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I haven't had a lot of inspiration. I loved the responses I have gotten throughout the story. This is the last oc. Sorry if Sasori is OOC. I made him way to polite. I am sorry if Althea isn't written right. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Althea. Althea belongs to GrimmyRayne.

Name: Althea  
Age: 18  
Looks: Scene style black hair with blood red tips that has her bangs swept to the left side  
Height: 5'6"  
Style: Mostly dark colored shirts or tanks with cargo pants that has lots of pockets with combat boots that has a blade hidden in the toes and her Akatsuki hoodie that has the Konoha leaf on the right chest scratched out with the Sharingan on the back.  
Personality: She has a reserved nature and likes to keep to herself, she doesn't express emotions much if she does it is only to smirk, she can be blunt in whatever she says, she is seen with pocky in her mouth, her sketchbook in her hand and listening to her iPod and she can become deadly when she feels threaten in anyway and uses one of the many hidden weapons on her.  
Likes: Weapons and usually has them hidden somewhere on her, her favorite Naruto character is Sasori and Pein, music, drawing and thinks art should be eternal, pocky and foxes. She also likes Greek mythology, mostly the gods though.  
Dislikes: Anyone threatening her friends, someone taking her pocky from her or her weapons and being told what to do.  
Past: She lived by herself since she was fifteen once her father killed her mother and himself. She has a jagged scars were her heart is from her father stabbing her and also littering her torso. She works as a hired gun, assassin or a bounty hunter depends on the job. She lives in her family house with her pet fox named Hades.

Althea's POV

I sighed and stuck a piece of pocky in my mouth as I ran home. These jobs were getting too easy and too messy. I mean seriously! Why would you want to kill your elderly neighbor just because he forgot to return your hedge clippers? These people were crazy. If it wasn't for the nice amount of money I was getting, I wouldn't do these stupid jobs.

I stopped in front of my house and just as I was about to go in I heard some rustling and crashing noises. I quickly slipped my hand into my boots and grabbed my 10 inch black combat knife. Putting my knife in slicing position I quickly and quietly opened my door and crept in. The crashing stopped and then there where light footsteps coming my way. I tensed and got ready to attack.

When the intruder got close enough, I pounced.

"Ha!" I shouted and held the knife up to his throat. I quickly turned on the light with the remote I pulled out of my pocket and almost screamed at who I saw under me.

"Sasori?" I shouted.

"How do you know me?" He asked, struggling against my grip.

"You wouldn't believe me." I said, sticking another piece of pocky in my mouth because the other one fell out.

"I ended up in a strange house with a weird girl who almost killed me and I have a human body, I think I would believe anything." He said and stopped struggling.

"You're not a puppet?" I said touching his face.

"No, I'm not, like I said before. Can you please stop touching me?" He said moving his head back and even I cringed at the loud smack he made as his head hit the floor hard. "Ow!" He said reaching up and grabbing his head.

I got off him and pulled him up. "Follow me."

"Where are we going?" He asked, rubbing his head.

"The medical room." I said, walking down the seemingly endless hallway. I stopped at a door and motioned with my head for him to go in.

He walked in and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"Sit down." I ordered nodding my head towards a chair.

Sasori sat down, wincing. I walked over to him and examined his head. There wasn't any bleeding but it seemed that there was going to be a huge bump there later. I walked in front of him and said, "Follow my finger."

"Why?"

"Just do it." I said and he nodded then winced. I put my finger in front of his eyes and started moving it slowly. I stood up after a minute and said, "You aren't bleeding and you don't have a concussion."

I walked over to the fridge/freezer and grabbed a small bag of ice. "Keep this on the spot where it hurts."

He took it from my hands and did so.

"It is 5:13 are you hungry?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Then follow me." I said walking out of the room and walking down the hallway. I heard Sasori's light footsteps behind me. A couple of minutes later, and we were at the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked, getting out my IPod and sticking one headphone into my ear.

"Do you have rice balls?" Sasori asked.

"No, but I can make them." I said pulling out a rice bag from the cupboard.

"Do you want help?" Sasori asked.

"Sure." I said.

"What is that?" He asked, pointing at my IPod.

"It plays music." I replied. He nodded.

*A lot of minutes later.*

"Sit down, they're done." I said to Sasori.

He sat down at the table and I brought over a plate of rice balls. I sat down also and stuck a piece of pocky in my mouth.

"Why do you always have pocky in your mouth?" Sasori asked grabbing a rice ball.

"I like pocky." I said and shrugged.

Sasori just stared at me then took a bite of his rice ball. "This is pretty good."

"Yeah." I said also taking a bite of my own. "How did you get here anyway?"

"We were in the living room and a black hole suddenly appeared and sucked us up." Sasori explained.

"There are more of you?" I sighed.

"Yeah. Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, Tobi, Deidara, Gaara, and me." Sasori said.

"Well, I don't think they ended up here. Why were Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara there?" I asked.

"Long story. I can tell from my surroundings and how you're dressed that I'm in a different world, am I correct?"

I was wearing black cargo pants and a blood red tank top. "Yeah, you're supposed to be from a TV show."

"A what?"

"I will show you later."

"Okay, so since I am in a different world, the others could be in a different world than this one."

"I guess." I said.

"How do I get back?" Sasori asked.

"I dunno. Maybe try to find that black hole thing again?" I suggested.

"Can I stay here until I find it?"

'No' I was what I wanted to say but instead I sighed and said, "I guess you could."

"Thank you. Where am I supposed to stay?" He asked.

"I will show you after I clean these." I said gesturing towards the plates.

"Okay."

*After washing the dishes*

"This way." I said walking towards the west wing of the house. I forgot to mention it was a mansion.

"I live in the west wing too, so if you need anything I will be in the room next to yours."

"Okay."

"Here it is." I said stopping in front of a door. "There is a bathroom in there and you know where the kitchen is. If you need help finding anything, just ask."

"Thank you." He said then bowed.

"No problem." I said walking away.

I wonder why I was being nice to him? Maybe it was the old feelings I had for him? No it couldn't be, I squashed all of my feelings when I was fifteen.

I smiled as Hades, my fox, jumped into bed with me.

"Good night." I whispered to Hades.

He just yawned and closed his eyes.

I did the same, slowly drifting to sleep.

*The next morning*

"Hey." I said to Sasori, who was in the kitchen, as I walked into the kitchen with Hades.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Sasori asked.

"I guess I can make you some eggs and toast." I said walking over and grabbing bread then putting it in a toaster. I went to the fridge and grabbed some eggs. I grabbed a pan and started cooking. Soon the eggs and toast were done. "Here." I said putting eggs and toast on a plate and handing it to Sasori.

"Thank you." He said taking the plate and putting it in front of him.

I sat down next to him with my own plate of eggs and toast. Sasori then took notice of Hades who was munching on a dead rabbit. "You have a fox?"

"Yes." I said.

"Why? Is it common for people to have foxes?" Sasori asked walking over to Hades.

"Not really."

"Did you name him?"

"Yes."

"What is his name?"

"Hades."

"That's an odd name."

"Not really, he sort of looks like a Hades." I said just as Hades pounced on the dead rabbit and started tearing savagely, rabbit parts flying everywhere.

Sasori backed away, avoiding the pieces of rabbit. "Does he usually do this?"

"Yep." I said ducking my head to avoid a piece of flying foot. "So how are you going to search for the black hole?" I asked.

"I don't know. I don't really know anything about this world." He said sitting down.

"Well before you go anywhere, I think I should get you some clothes."

"Yeah, I can tell that you don't wear the things I am wearing." He said gesturing to my outfit.

I was wearing dark green cargo pants with a black tank top. "Well I do wear something like yours, be right back." I said leaving, grabbing my Akatsuki hoodie from my room and coming back.

"You people wear this too?" Sasori said touching it.

"Nah, I made this myself. Let's go." I said finishing my eggs and putting on the Akatsuki hoodie.

"Where?" Sasori asked getting out of his seat.

"Wal-mart, to get you some clothes." I said walking towards the door.

"Wal-mart?" Sasori said.

"Yes."

"Is it a clothes shop?"

"Kind of. It sells all sorts of stuff." I said walking into the garage. "Well get in." I said climbing into my black Ford Saleen S7.*

"What is this?" Sasori asked climbing inside.

"It's called a car, it transports you to places faster than walking or running. Buckle up." I said buckling my own buckle.

He watched me do so, then did it to his own. "You people have strange devices."

"It's called technology." I said pulling out of the driveway.

"Your world isn't that different from mine, there are just less trees and sand and water." Sasori said staring out the window of the fast moving car.

"Just wait until we get to the city." I said. "Then you will see the real difference."

"Okay." Sasori said. "So what do you do all day? Since there isn't any ninjas in your world what do all of you do?"

"We have jobs, we have to do certain things for money." I said.

"Ninjas do that."

"Yeah but we have different things to do, most don't kill people or capture them for a living."

"Most?" Sasori inquired.

"Well, I am an assassin, I'm also not the only one."

"You're an assassin? No wonder you were able to sneak up on me."

"Anyone could have snuck up on you! You left your guard down."

"You would too if you had just fallen from a black hole."

"No I would have been ready, you can never know if you are alone or if you are in a safe place."

"I landed on the floor and hurt my back and it was dark, do you think that I would just bounce right up after I realized I could feel pain?"

"Hn."

"Don't do the Uchiha thing."

Then we reached the city. It was funny to see Sasori's face.

"What are all these buildings? What is McDonalds? Is it a secret society?" Sasori asked pressing his face against the window like a child.

"They are for different things. McDonalds is not a secret society, it's a food place." I explained.

"What kind of things do you eat there?" Sasori asked.

"Burgers and fries." I said.

"What is a burger and fry?" Sasori asked.

I sighed and stuck another piece of pocky in my mouth. He was asking to many questions. "They are greasy and salty and not good for you, but they taste really good."

"Oh. Can I try one?" Sasori asked.

"Maybe later, we're here." I said parking the car and climbing out.

Sasori tried to get out, but was stopped by the seat belt. He tried jiggling it and kept trying to get up.

"Press the red button." I said.

He did and the seat belt retracted. "Thanks."

"Yeah, come on." I said walking towards the entrance.

Sasori ran to catch up with me. We walked through the doors and I immediately started walking to the men's section. "Put your head down." I told Sasori.

"Why?" He asked.

"You don't want anybody recognizing you and asking a lot of questions do you?"

"No." He said putting his head down.

"Here, you can just wear a black t-shirt with jeans." I said picking up said items. "I don't know how long you are staying, so I will get a lot."

"Okay."

"Alright, let's go to the cash register." I said with arms full of clothes. "Put your head down." I reminded him.

"Hello!" The female cash register person said cheerily.

"Hi." I said emotionlessly as I dropped all the clothes on the counter.

"Wow, someone needs a lot of clothes." The cash register person said.

"Yeah." I said handing her my credit card.

"What a cute little brother you have!" The cash register person said staring at Sasori. I could imagine an angry mark on his forehead.

"He isn't my brother." I said.

"Oh, well thank you and have a nice day!" The cash register person said handing me back my card.

I picked up my bags and walked away, an angry Sasori trailing after me.

"Little brother? Cute? If I had a kunai, I would kill her." Sasori said.

"Whatever." I said.

"Hey! Althea!" A man said running over.

"Chris, I am not taking another job from you!" I said, walking past him towards my car.

"Come on Althea, you are the best out there! Plus you owe me money." Chris said, walking after me.

"I don't owe you anything!" I said. "Get in the car." I told Sasori. He went in obediently.

"Yes you do and I intend to get it from you." He said as he leaned in close. I could smell whiskey on his breath.

"Chris, you're drunk, get away from me and go home."

"Not until I get my money!" He said, taking my hand and twisting it until my wrist broke.

"Ow! You stupid mother****er!" I screamed in pain. I quickly punched Chris in the nose breaking it.

"*****!" He said, slamming my head into the car.

I slammed my foot into his stomach, making him fall to the ground. I walked over to him and jumped on his stomach, feeling ribs break. "Never talk to me again." I spat at him.

I stumbled over to the car and climbed in.

"Are you okay?" Sasori asked.

"Yeah, just peachy." I said sarcastically, my head pounding and my wrist throbbing.

I started driving with my one good hand, and managed to make it a couple miles before I blacked out.

*Sasori's POV*

She blacked out and the car started swerving. I tried to control it, but I didn't know how. Suddenly we were swerving into a ditch and everything went black.

A/N: *It is an actual car, if you want to know what it looks like, look it up.


	6. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews! Most of you don't read this so I don't know why I am writing it. Oh well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Sanna's POV

"Do you think we should go out there and stop Takami and Gaara?" I asked.

"Nah, let them fight, it will be funny." Katsumi said.

"Katsumi! That's not funny! Takami could get hurt!" I said. "Plus Nakazumi ran out there! Who knows where she is or what she is doing."

"Who cares? I don't." Katsumi said, crossing her arms.

I was really angry. I raised my hand and slapped Katsumi across the face. The loud smack echoed throughout the house. Everyone looked over to us.

I looked to Katsumi and saw disbelieve, shock, and anger on her face. She looked straight at me then punched me in the face.

I clutched my cheek and punched her in the nose. I heard a loud crack and saw blood flowing out of Katsumi's nose. She let out a loud whimper. That made me realize what I was doing, what we were doing. "Katsumi! I'm so sorry!" I said inspecting her nose.

It was broken. "Katsumi I am really sorry I broke your nose! ****! Katsumi are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes I am totally fine when there is blood gushing out of my nose!" She said harshly.

"We need to get her to a hospital! Does anyone have a car?" I asked looking around. All the faces around me were shocked. "Please snap out of it! Does anyone have car?"

Adrianna looked at me and said, "My car is out front."

"Then let's go!" I said, gently leading Katsumi out the door and looking around. I saw Adrianna's car but I didn't see Takami, Nakazumi, or Gaara.

I walked to Adrianna's car and turned around. Everyone was behind me. "There are only 5 seats in my car so only Sanna, Me, Katsumi, Itachi, and Sasuke can go." Adrianna said.

"Why do they get to go, un?" Deidara asked.

"They are the quietest and won't get into trouble." Adrianna explained.

"Besides if there were enough seats for all of us, we would need more than one person to stay behind to wait for the others to come back." I said.

"Ok let's go! My nose hurts!" Katsumi said, climbing into the passenger seat.

Sasuke climbed in first, then me, then Itachi. I was in between two strong emos. Wonderful.

Katsumi's POV

I can't believe she actually broke my nose! Sanna, the person who wouldn't harm a fly, broke my nose! It wasn't on accident either! Ok, well, I might have deserved it. Might have.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" I groaned clutching my nose.

"We're already over the speed limit." Adrianna said.

"Whatever." I said, leaning back in the passenger seat, squishing who I thought was Sanna, but was actually Itachi.

When I looked back to see if Sanna was annoyed I was met with the pissed face of Itachi. I shrugged. Oh well, I was comfortable, I wasn't moving the chair anytime soon.

I felt a threatening aura behind me, but I just closed my eyes and tried to ignore the pain in my nose.

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked.

"Leaning back." I replied.

"Why?"

"Cause it's comfortable."

"It is not comfortable to me."

"That sucks." I said reclining further. I could practically hear his teeth grind.

Itachi activated his sharingan, but before he could do anything, Adrianna stopped and said, "We're here, get out of the car and pull your seat up."

"Fine." I said pulling my seat up. I got out and walked over to Adrianna.

"Hey Sanna." Adrianna said.

"Yeah?" Sanna said.

"Can you drive?" Adrianna asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sanna asked.

"Can you get some food for all of us, no offence to Jess, but there isn't anything good in her house. Also, get some clothes for the Naruto characters, we don't know how long they will be staying." Adrianna said, handing her keys and wallet to Sanna then taking me by the arm, dragging me into the hospital and up to the front desk.

"Hello! My friend broke her nose tripping down the stairs. Can you see to her as soon as possible?" Adrianna said pleasantly.

The secretary looked up and gasped, and that was when I was covering my nose. When I pulled my hand away, she covered her mouth and ran out of the room.

Adrianna looked at me and said, "Geez, cover your nose again, that's gross."

I glared at her, but did so anyway. It can't look that bad, can it? "What does it look like?" I asked.

"It looks like someone took your nose and put it in a blender. Plus the blood. I feel bad for that poor secretary." Adrianna said.

I punched her with the hand that was covering my nose, so it got blood on her upper arm.

"Ew! I am going to go to the bathroom to wash this off. Wait here for the doctor." She said walking towards the door marked 'Women'.

I sighed and covered my nose again.

The secretary came back and smiled timidly at me. "The doctor will see you right away, in room 20. All the way in the back, then take a left." She said.

"Thanks and when the girl you saw with me earlier comes out of the bathroom can you tell her where the room is?" I asked.

"Sure, dear." The secretary said, smiling.

"Thanks." I said and nodded to her then walked to room 20.

When I entered, the room was empty. I sat down in the chair and waited.

After awhile, the door opened, but it was only Adrianna. "The doctor hasn't come yet?" She said.

"Nope." I replied.

"Wow. It's been almost 20 minutes." She said, and right after, the door opened and in came the doctor.

"Hi, I am doctor Marshall. I heard you broke your nose." The doctor said.

I nodded.

"Well let's have a look." He said, walking over to me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Adrianna turn around and cover her eyes. I scowled and removed my hand from my nose.

"Whoa! That is pretty gross." The doctor said, cringing.

"Thanks, Doc." I said sarcastically.

"Just clean off the blood first, then I will see if I can fix it." The doctor said.

"If?" I asked.

"Well it is pretty messed up." He said, handing me a wet towel.

"Gee, thanks for all of the complements." I said sarcastically, again.

"I'm just telling the truth." He said in defense.

I started dabbing my nose carefully because this hurt like a *****.

After a painfully long 13 minutes, I was blood free. Well almost blood free, my nose was still bleeding and I was getting light headed.

"Hey, are you ok?" Adrianna asked, noticing my dazed look.

"Nah." Was all I managed to get out before I fainted.

Sanna's POV

After they entered the hospital, I climbed in the car with Itachi in the passenger seat and Sasuke in the back.

"Well the closes place is Wal-mart, so I guess we'll go there." I said, backing out of the parking spot.

"What is Wal-mart?" Sasuke asked.

"It's a store." I said, stopping at the red light.

"A clothes store?" Itachi said.

"It's an everything store."

"Oh, so it sells weapons?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, but you are not getting any." I said.

Sasuke just pouted.

After a couple of minutes we arrived at Wal-mart.

"Here we are." I said, pulling into the parking lot and getting out of the car.

"It's big." Itachi said.

"Yep." I replied walking inside. "Keep your heads down, Itachi take out your ponytail and Sasuke put on my hoodie and keep the hood up." I said, handing Sasuke my yellow hoodie with dancing unicorns on it. It was a gift from Nakazumi.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, looking at the jacket with disgust.

"So people don't recognize you." I said.

"Fine." Sasuke grumbled putting on my jacket while Itachi took his hair down. Wow, Itachi is really hot with his hair down, cascading all around his face. I think I am drooling a little bit.

I quickly wiped the drool from my mouth before they could notice. "Ok! Let's go to the men's section!" I said cheerily.

We walked to the men's section with people staring at us, strangely. It wasn't that odd to see a guy with silky long hair walking next to a girl with silver hair and red eyes, who was skipping next to an emo guy wearing a childish jacket, was it?

"This would be PERFECT for you!" I said, excitedly holding up a pink shirt with a glittery unicorn, against Sasuke.

Even Itachi cracked a smile at that one.

"Shut up!" Sasuke said, putting the shirt back.

"Fine," I pouted, "Be emo." I then saw a pitch black plain t-shirt and picked it up. "How about this one, Itachi?"

"Yeah." He said, taking it out of my hands.

"Why does he get the cool ones?" Sasuke whined.

"Here you can have this one." I said, lifting a shirt that said, 'I'm emo.'

Sasuke glared at me.

"Fine how about this one?" I said lifting up a band t-shirt.

He looked at it then nodded.

"Cool." I said smiling. "Now get a bunch of t-shirts and pants that you like because I don't know how long you are staying and I don't think you would want to wear the same thing every day, even though you do in the anime."

"Ok." They said, looking around for more shirts and pants.

"Now I have to look for t-shirts and pants for everyone else." I said to myself sighing. "Wonderful."

Jess's POV

We all watched as they left then walked back to my house.

Before we entered, we saw a Jamie running towards us. When she reached us she was only panting slightly.

"How far did you run?" I asked.

"The whole way." She said.

"And you're only slightly panting?" I said.

"I used to do track." She said shrugging. "So what did I miss?" She asked looking around.

"I will tell you inside, come on." I said walking inside.

"My mom said I could spend the night again, is that alright with you?" Jamie asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Cool, so what happened? People are missing." Jamie said.

I told her everything that happened.

"Wow, I can't believe I missed that." Jamie said.

I just shrugged.

"So what are we supposed to do while they are gone?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know, play a game?" I suggested.

"What game?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"Hey! I just realized something!" Jamie said suddenly.

"What?" I asked.

"Since Gaara was able to control his sand and Hidan was going to sacrifice me, do you think everyone else can use their chakra?" Jamie asked.

"Well yeah, I kinda figured that out after Hidan was going to sacrifice you." I said.

"Can you teach us some ninja moves?" Jamie asked the ninjas.

"Well, uh, I don't know, un." Deidara said.

"Please!" Jamie said doing a puppy dog face.

"I guess so, un. But we should go outside if you are going to be with me, un. I tend to get a little explosive, un." Deidara said, dragging Jamie outside. I am glad Adrianna isn't here to embarrass her.

"So, who's going to teach me?" I asked looking around. Nobody moved. "Aw! Come on! I'm not hopeless! I can do ninja moves! Watch!" I did a flip in the air then landed on my hands, I was supposed to land on my feet, so I toppled over on top of Tobi. "I am so sorry!" I said feeling my face flame. I quickly jumped off of him.

"It's ok! Tobi's alright." Tobi said, getting up.

"SANTA!" Nakazumi screamed, running into my house holding the fox that I had trapped earlier.

"Where did you get that fox?" I asked.

"Where's Santa! I need her to save me from Takami!" Nakazumi said looking around.

"They went out." I said. "What's wrong?"

"Where did she go? Takami is trying to take Toshiro away from me!" Nakazumi said.

Toshiro? Did she mean the fox?

"Toshiro?" I asked.

"Yes, Toshiro!" Nakazumi said, lifting her arms making the fox more visible.

"Nakazumi! You can't have a fox! You're grandparents won't allow it! Plus a fox is a free creature, it's not a pet." Takami said, running in.

"Actually there is a really rich girl who lives up the hill with a fox named Hades. I've seen her walked him around before." I said.

"See! I can keep Toshiro if I want to." Nakazumi said cradling 'Toshiro'.

Takami sighed and said, "Fine keep him."

"Where's Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure, I left him in the ditch." Takami said. "I will go see if he's still there."

Takami's POV

I left the house and walked towards the ditch. I climbed inside and saw Gaara watching Deidara and Jamie blow stuff up.

"What are you doing? That's illegal!" I yelled at them.

Jamie and Deidara turned around then looked alarmed. "Look out!" Jamie yelled.

Confused, I turned around only to see a car coming straight for me!

Before it could hit me though, a wall of sand pushed me out of the way.

"What the heck!?" I said, getting up and walking towards the car. "You could have killed me! Thank you Gaara by the way." I said, to Gaara who walked over. Jamie and Deidara joined us too.

"Takami! Are you ok?" Nakazumi asked, running towards the ditch everyone else running behind her.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied.

"What happened?" Jess asked.

"The car came down the ditch and almost hit me." I said.

"Are you ok?" Jess asked.

"Yeah."

"Who was driving the car?" Nakazumi asked.

"I don't know, let's find out." I said.

Before I could open the door, the passenger door opened and out stepped Sasori.

Adrianna's POV

I was waiting in the waiting room after Katsumi fainted. I have been waiting for awhile and was surprised that Sanna hasn't come back.

"Adrianna?" A doctor said, coming into the room and looking around.

"That's me." I said, standing.

"Katsumi is fine, I fixed her nose and the bleeding stopped." The doctor said.

"So she is alright? Is she conscious?" I asked.

"Yes she is fine and she is conscious, you can take her home in a couple of minutes." The doctor said. "Follow me."

I followed her to a room and walked in.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Katsumi replied.

"You can leave soon." I said.

"That's good, I hate hospitals." She said.

I just laughed.

Sanna's POV

We just finished getting t-shirts for everybody.

Deidara - A t-shirt with an explosion on it

Itachi - Plain black t-shirt

Sasuke - Band t-shirts

Hidan - A bloody zombie t-shirt

Tobi - The t-shirt with the sparkly unicorn on it.

Naruto - Amazingly there was a yellow t-shirt with ramen on it.

Gaara - A red t-shirt with a teddy bear on it.

"So what do you guys like to eat?" I said, walking towards the car after we paid.

"Sushi and tomatoes." Sasuke said.

"Dangos." Itachi said.

"Let's just go to Panda Express." I said, and soon we were at Panda Express.

It took a long time but eventually we got a lot of Chinese food in the back seat.

"It smells really good." I said, driving towards the hospital.

"Yeah it does." Itachi said eyeing the boxes.

"Not yet, Itachi. We have to get to the house first." I said.

He sighed.

"Okay we're here, just stay in the car and I will be right back." I said, parking and getting out.

"And, DON'T EAT ANYTHING!" I reminded them.

I walked inside and smiled sweetly at the secretary. "Hello I am looking for a girl named Katsumi."

"Katsumi? She already left." The secretary said.

"Sanna!"

I turned around and Adrianna was standing there. "Where's Katsumi?" I asked.

"A mean old lady took her! I tried to stop her but I couldn't." Adrianna explained.

"I hate that old hag." I said bitterly. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"To get Katsumi."


	7. Chapter 9

A/N:Hey guys! PLEASE READ THIS! My little sis wanted to try writing one chapter. She is 11 and 'wants to become a writer like big sister'. She is just so cute, I couldn't say no. So please review and no bad comments. If you have some advice for her, that would be greatly appreciated :D I just can't resist adding one more oc! My storyline is probably really messed up but I don't care. Thanks for all the reviews! I am very sorry that I haven't updated in two weeks. It's just because me and my sister have a ton of homework to do. I will only be able to write on the weekends and I can't finish a chapter in two days. I will try my best to update as soon as possible.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Rika belongs to

Name: Rika

Age: 17 (almost 18)  
Height:4'9 (she's a shorty)  
Appearance: Medium length auburn hair that turns a brilliant shade of blood red in the sunlight, her eyes are a dark blue that looks almost black. She is very slim and in general a very small person.  
Personality: She tends to be a peace keeper and radiates calm. You almost never see her angry or hyper (unless you mention her height, then she goes bezerk). She loves nature and pretty much all living things. Things that set her off include, calling her a shorty, hurting nature, hurting her friends, and being ignored. When she goes bezerk almost nothing can stop her and she doesn't care who you are, she'll attack, it's pretty scary. Oddly enough her favorite movie genre is horror and her favorite Naruto character is a tie between Kiba and Sai.  
History: She's lived with her aunts, Willow and Jade, two hippies, all her life. Both her parents died when she was just a little girl so she doesn't remember them very well.  
Style: She dresses like a hippy mixed with a gypsy, all long skirts and flowers.

Rika's POV

We are going over to Sanna's today. My aunts and Sanna's mother are friends. I try to be friends with Sanna, but whenever we go over there she is either gone or has friends over. She has invited me to hang out with them, but I declined because I would feel awkward.

"Ready to go, Rika?" My Aunt Willow asked me.

"Yeah."

"Cool, let's go!" My other aunt, Jade, said.

We walked next door and rang the doorbell.

"Hellooooo?!" Sanna's mom said, smiling.

"Hey, Janice!" Aunt Willow said.

"Willow! Jade! It's like amazing that you're here!" Sanna's mom, Janice said.

"We called earlier..." I said.

"You did?" Janice said, looking surprised.

"Yes and you answered..." I said.

"Really? I must have forgotten!" Janice said laughing.

"Okay... is Sanna home?" I asked.

"No she isn't, sorry dear. She left awhile ago." Janice said. "Come in! I will make us something to eat!"

"No!" We shouted at the same time.

Janice looked startled.

"I, uh, we already brought some food, so you don't have to cook anything." Aunt Willow said.

Janice smiled and said, "You guys are so great!"

We all sighed in relief. I remembered the last time Janice tried to cook anything. I still think it was glaring at me.

'THUMP'

"What was that?" Aunt Jade asked Janice.

"I don't know. Probably the cat." Janice said, smiling.

"Janice, you don't have a cat." Aunt Willow said.

"I don't?"

"No you don't. Rika can you check what happened down there?" Aunt Jade asked.

"Sure." I said, walking towards the stairs. Once I was down there, I looked around and my heart almost stopped at what I saw.

Sai was standing in the middle the huge room, staring at a book. I couldn't see the cover from where I was.

"S-Sai?" I stuttered.

Sai looked up and walked over to me. He just stood right in front of me. Then he snapped his fingers and said, "I know! Shorty!"

I lost it.

I punched him in the face and kicked his nuggets. He fell to the ground in pain.

"Don't ever call me 'shorty'." I said.

He just stared up at me in pain.

I heard my aunts come down. They looked at me then Sai.

"What happened?" Aunt Willow asked.

"Who's he?" Aunt Jade asked at the same time.

I thought fast. "Uh, he is Sanna's adopted brother! I heard it at school. He tripped down the stairs, that was the 'thump' we heard." I said smiling.

"Rika, you're a terrible liar." Aunt Willow said.

I sighed and said, "He called me 'shorty' so I punched him in the face and kicked his, uh, 'family jewels'."

Aunt Willow sighed and said, "Rika, we've talked about this. Just because someone has called you short, doesn't mean you can hurt them."

"I know Aunt Willow."

"Now apologize and give him one of the flowers in your hair." Aunt Jade said.

"Yes Aunt Jade." I said holding my hand out to Sai.

He took it and stood up.

"I'm sorry." I said, and offered him one of the flowers in my hair.

"Thank you." He said and fake smiled.

"So, who are you? I am pretty sure you aren't Janice's adopted son." Aunt Willow said.

Sai looked at me then looked around.

"I am Sai. Pleased to meet you." Sai said, holding out his hand and fake smiling.

"Nice to meet you too, Sai. I am Jade, this is my sister Willow and that's our niece Rika." Aunt Jade said. "Why are you here, Sai?"

"I am not sure, I remember a black hole then landing on the floor here." Sai said.

"Um, I am sure he hit his head or something, Aunt Jade. He might be hallucinating." I said.

"I think you're right, he might have a concussion." Aunt Jade said. "Follow my finger, Sai."

He did.

"It doesn't look like a concussion." Aunt Jade said. Then she whispered to Aunt Willow, "He might be crazy." Aunt Willow nodded and smiled at Sai like he was a child.

"Aunties I am sure he is not crazy, he is probably just confused. Plus he actually does go to my school. He is a strait A student." I whispered to my aunts.

"Are you sure?" Aunt Willow whispered back.

I nodded.

"Well okay, let's just get him out of here." Aunt Jade said.

"Where do you live, Sai? We will drive you over."

Before Sai could say anything I said, "His parents are out of town and locked him out on accident."

"How would you know that?" Aunt Willow asked.

"Uh, we are really close friends." I said quickly.

"Why haven't you mentioned him before?" Aunt Jade asked.

"Because I kept forgetting. You know I have a bad memory." I said.

My aunts looked suspicious, but they just nodded. "I guess he could live with us." Aunt Willow said slowly.

"What?!" I shouted. "What do you mean?"

"He has nowhere to go, Rika. He can stay with us." Aunt Jade said.

"We don't have enough rooms and besides I bet he could just shimmy through a window." I said.

"I already tried. My parents locked them all." Sai said smiling.

That little snake!

"He can share a room with you, Rika. You guys are best friends, right?" Aunt Jade said.

"Yeah, okay." I said weakly. I am going to share a room with the awesomest and weirdest Naruto character! I think my heart stopped. *beep* *beep* No it's still going. Phew!

"Good now how about you and Sai go home. You can show him around while we get him some clothes. How long are your parents going to be away?" Aunt Willow asked.

"A couple of months." Sai said, still smiling.

"Well then we will get you a lot of clothes. The clothes you are wearing now are...strange. Do you want clothes like that?" Aunt Jade asked.

"No just give me clothes that would make me fit in." Sai said. I elbowed him in the stomach subtly.

"Fit in? What do you mean?" Aunt Willow asked.

"He was always really strange at school. I was his only friend." I said quickly.

"Oh well you guys get going and we will start out after we talk to Janice." Aunt Jade said.

"Okay. Bye Aunts!" I said, as I dragged Sai up the stairs. I was small but strong.

"Be careful with him Rika!" Aunt Willow called up.

"I will!" I yelled back as I exited the house. "So this is my house." I said, walking next door.

"It's small." Sai said.

"It's perfectly fine for me and my Aunts." I said, walking inside. "Follow me."

I walked to my room and closed the door in Sai's face. "I need to clean first." I yelled to him.

"Okay." He replied.

I quickly picked up all the clothes on the floor and shoved it in my hamper. I went around and hid any precious items. I looked around and froze when I saw my bed. My gypsy bear was on there! I quickly picked it up and threw it in the closet.

"Okay come in!" I yelled.

Sai walked in and said, "It's small."

I walked over to him and Gibb's slapped him. "It's fine! I like it and so will you!"

"Okay!" He said, and backed up rubbing his head still smiling.

"You're weird." I said.

"Thank you?" He said.

"Whatever." I said, sitting down on my bed.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Sai asked.

"I have no idea." I replied sighing.

(An: I start writing.)

Jamie's POV

"Sasori no danna, un?!" Deidara said, shocked. I'm pretty sure we all felt the same.

"Deidara? What's going on?" Sasori asked.

"I should be asking you that, un. What happened?" Deidara asked.

"I appeared in this girls house- Althea!" Sasori said and ran over to the driver door. He opened it and pulled out an unconscious girl about my age.

"Who's she? What happened?" Jess asked, hurrying over.

"Her name is Althea. She got hurt and crashed. Her head got slammed hard into the side of the car and she broke her wrist." Sasori said.

"How?" I asked.

"This guy came up to her demanding money. She said no and he got angry." Sasori replied.

"We need to get her to a hospital. Fast. I think this car is still useable. Does anyone know how to drive?" Takami asked.

"I kinda know how to drive. I have a permit." I said, raising my hand.

"Okay good. Sasori do you think you can use your chakra strings to pull the car up the ditch?" Takami asked.

"Yeah." Sasori said, then in a few seconds the car was waiting at the top of the ditch.

"Okay only Jamie, Althea (obviously) and me can go." Takami said.

"Aw Takami why can't I go?" Nakazumi asked.

"You have to help Jess control the Naruto characters." Takami replied. "Wait for Sanna and the others to come back and tell them what happened okay?"

"Yeah." Jess said.

"Okay let's go. Jamie you pick up her good hand and put the other on her stomach while I carry her feet." Takami said.

We set her gently in the back and climbed into our seats. I stared nervously at the steering wheel.

"Jamie you have to be confident. Just drive as fast as you can to the hospital okay?" Takami said.

"Okay." I said and started driving like a maniac.

In no time we were at the hospital.

"Wow. You can drive fast." Takami said.

"You told me to. Come on let's carry her in." I said grabbing her hand again.

"Okay." Takami said picking up her feet.

We carried her through the emergency doors and soon we were crowded by nurses. They took her away and a nurse came by and asked us questions.

"What happened?" The nurse asked.

"She crashed her car into a ditch." Takami answered.

"Do you know her?" The nurse asked.

"Yes." I answered. Takami looked at me strangely.

"Where you guys in the car?" The nurse asked.

"No." I said.

"What's her name?" The nurse asked.

"Althea." Takami said.

"Is she family?" The nurse asked.

"No just a friend to both of us." I said.

"Where does she live?" The nurse asked.

Me and Takami looked nervously at each other. Then I remembered something that Jess had said.

"She lives in that huge house on the hill." I said.

The nurse nodded and left.

"Why did you say that?" Takami asked.

"She has claw marks on her arms and a piece of dead rabbit in her hair. I can tell she owns a fox. Plus that car is really expensive." I replied.

"It could have been a cat." Takami said.

"Oh well what's done is done." I said.

Katsumi's POV

I was just about to be released when that old hag came in.

"Katsumi! Dear, I got a call from the hospital and they said you broke your nose! You always were stupidly clumsy." The old hag said.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly.

"Why only to take you home, dear." The old hag said, smiling too sweetly.

"Cut the ****. What are you really here for?" I asked.

Her smile faded and she said, "You're coming with me."

"I don't think so." I said.

"Who are you?" Adrianna asked.

"None of your business! Nosy little girl! Now come on, Katsumi!" The old hag said, grabbing my arm and pulling me away.

"No! Stop! I won't go!" I said.

"Oh yes you will! I have information about that night. If you don't make a scene and don't tell anyone about your nose, then I will tell you." The old hag said.

I stopped struggling and said, "How do I know if what you're saying is true?"

"You won't." The old hag said. "But I promise it will be worth your while."

"Fine I'll go. You have to tell me though or I will run away. Why do you want me anyway?" I asked.

"I want you because of the money I'm getting by taking care of you." The evil old hag said.

"That's my money though!" I said.

"Not anymore!" The old hag said. "Now say goodbye to your little friend and let's go."

"Adrianna tell Sanna what happened!" I said to her.

"I will!" She yelled back as I was dragged away.

Sanna's POV

I climbed in the driver's seat and slammed the door.

"Hey! I know you're angry, so am I, but that doesn't mean you can take it out on my door!" Adrianna said, climbing in the back since Itachi was up front.

I turned around and glared at her.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! You sure got a lot of food and clothes. I know this might not be the most opportune time, but don't you think we should go back first and dump this stuff?" Adrianna said.

I sighed and said, "I guess, but I have to be quick."

I revved the engine and practically flew all the way to Jess's house. It was a good thing no cops were out.


	8. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey guys! You people are awesome! I love the reviews you sent about my sister's writing skill! I will try really hard to update faster! So hopefully you guys aren't mad at me! By the way if you haven't read RockerGirlAnime314's story you should! It's AMAZING! Jo and Keely are my ocs that she put in her story. She is really nice too so don't be afraid to PM her! I probably won't be writing in the Naruto character's POVs. Please please please review! It makes me soooo happy! Anyways, ON WITH THE AWESOME STORY!

Jess's POV

We all went back into the house after they left. Now there is only eight people in my house. Only two of them, including myself, are not Naruto characters.

I sighed and sat down on the floor. "This has been the longest day of my life." I said.

"I agree." Nakazumi said, sitting down next to me.

We looked at the Naruto characters in front of us Sasori, Hidan, Tobi, Naruto, Gaara, and Deidara.

"What should we do?" I asked no one in particular.

"I don't know, a game?" Nakazumi said.

"I don't have any games."

"How about truth or dare?" Nakazumi suggested.

"But that's so overused! Plus wouldn't it be better with all of us?" I said.

"Who cares it's overused? I think it's fun. Sure it would be better with more people, but I don't want to wait." Nakazumi said.

"Fine. Everybody sit down and form a circle!"I said.

"What's truth or dare, Jess-chan?" A certain masked man asked.

"It's a game where you ask someone truth or dare. If they pick truth, you can ask them any question and they have to tell the truth. If someone picks dare, you give them something to do and no matter what it is they have to do it." Nakazumi said.

"We are not playing with chickens?" I said nervously.

"Nope." Nakazumi said, smiling evilly.

"How can you tell if someone is telling the truth or not?" Hidan asked.

"I have a truth radar." I said.

"Yeah right!" Hidan said.

"You what to test it out? Tell me anything and I will say if it's true or not." I said.

"I killed my mom." Hidan said. "Ow!"

"You lied so you got shocked." I said. "That's why you don't want to lie."

"Okay... let's play! I shall go first since I am amazing!" Nakazumi said, bouncing up and down on her butt.

"Jess! Truth or dare?" Nakazumi asked.

"Truth." I said.

"Aw chicken. I had a really good one too. Hmm, who's your favorite character?" Nakazumi asked.

"Tobi." I said quietly.

"What? I can't hear you! Speak louder!" Nakazumi said.

I growled because I knew she could hear me. She was right next to me! "I said TOBI!" I shouted.

She looked surprised then smiled. "Cool! My favorite is Naruto!"

I looked over to Naruto and saw him smiling and blushing. Oooh! Was I detecting something here?

I smiled and said, "Naruto! Truth or dare?"

He stopped smiling and looked at me. "Uh, dare?"

Haha he made a huge mistake. "I dare you to kiss Nakazumi on the cheek!"

"W-What-t?" He said, blushing like crazy. So was Nakazumi.

"You heard me." I said, smirking.

"Um, o-okay-y." He said and shakily stood up and walked over to Nakazumi. He pulled her up and hesitantly pressed his lips against hers.

They pulled away quickly and Naruto sat back down. They were both blushing like a tomato.

I started laughing then realized I was turning into Adrianna! "No!" I shouted.

Everyone looked at me. "I just realized we are out of tomatoes!" I said quickly.

"Okay then... N-Naruto you're next." Nakazumi said, not looking at him.

I then heard a car pull up fast. Everyone else heard it too.

We all rushed outside and saw Sanna quickly get out and run up to us.

"Guys! Katsumi's gone!" Sanna said.

"What do you mean?" Nakazumi asked.

"That ugly old hag took her!" Sanna said.

"Let's get her back!" Nakazumi said.

"I know! I am after we unload the car." Sanna said.

"Well let's hurry up!" Nakazumi said, running towards the car and then running back with bags in her hands.

"Wait! Where's Takami and Jamie?" Adrianna asked, getting out of the car.

I told her, Sanna, Itachi, and Sasuke what happened. I couldn't look at Sasuke when I started telling them this because he looked pretty pissed when he came out of the car. I was afraid that I would die if I looked at him.

"Wow so Sasori is here?" Adrianna said.

"Yes but I don't think that's important right now. We should be focusing on getting Katsumi back." Nakazumi said seriously.

"Your right." Sasuke said.

"Then let's hurry and unload!" I said.

Sanna's POV

I wonder what happened while we were gone. While empting the car Nakazumi and Naruto would blush whenever their eyes met.

Soon we got done and I asked, "Who wants to go? Only two more people can come since Katsumi is mine and Nakazumi's friend and it's Adrianna's car."

"I want to go." Sasuke said.

"Okay, only one more unless no one else wants to go." I said.

"Can I go?" Hidan asked.

Everyone was surprised. "Yeah I guess." I said.

"Bye guys! Return with Katsumi!" Jess shouted.

"We will!" I shouted back.

Adrianna was driving, Hidan was in the passenger seat, Sasuke was on the left, Nakazumi was in the middle, and I was on the right.

Katsumi's POV

I was back in this stupid place. Wonderful. (Note sarcasm)

"Get out of the car, stupid girl!" The very old evil hag said.

"Shut up! Just because I went with you does not mean you can treat me this way! Now what do you know?!" I asked.

"I can treat you anyway way I want, if you want your information!" The VOEH said. (V stands for very, O stands for old, E stands for evil, and H stands for hag.

"Fine whatever just tell me already!" I shouted impatiently.

"Not until I get every cent of your money from the system." The VOEH said.

"But that's until I turn eighteen!" I said.

"Oh stop complaining! It's just a week away!" The VOEH said.

"And you get money every day until then." I said.

"That's right!" The VOEH said, laughing.

"I hate you!" I screamed and ran inside the smelly hellhole.

"I know!" The VOEH said, smiling.

Sanna's POV

"We're almost there!" I said.

Adrianna was speeding down the street then made a sharp left according to my directions.

"There it is!" Nakazumi shouted.

"Park here!" I said to Adrianna.

"But it's a patch of grass!" Adrianna said.

"So? Do it, woman!" I said.

"Fine!" She said, bringing the car to a stop at a small patch of grass behind the VERY smelly trailer.

"Okay I will go get Katsumi while you guys-" I started to say before Sasuke got out of the car heading for the smelly trailer.

"Hey wait!" I shouted to Sasuke. He didn't pay attention. "Stop! Ugh, butthead! You guys stay here, I will go get him." I said, getting out of the car and running over to Sasuke, taking him by the arm.

"Let go!" He said, turning on his sharingan.

"What are you going to do?! Kill an annoying yet innocent human?! Turn that off! We don't need anybody thinking your weird and doing tests on you!" I shouted at him.

He hesitated then turned off his sharingan.

"Why do you care anyway? You met her a day ago!" I said.

"I...I don't know." Sasuke said.

My eyes softened. "I think you like her." I said.

"What! No way!" He said looking shocked.

I smiled and said, "Denial! Okay, we can both save her."

He frowned and said, "Okay."

"Follow me." I whispered as I snuck around the trailer.

"Following." Sasuke whispered back as we crouched underneath a window.

"I'm going to take a peek inside, okay?" I whispered.

"Yeah." He whispered back.

I looked inside and saw Katsumi laying down on a couch. The old hag was watching TV with her back to me.

The window was open, so I said, "Psst, Katsumi!" Then I ducked.

I heard shuffling and then Katsumi appeared in the window.

"Hi Katsumi! We're here to save you!" I whispered up to her, smiling goofily.

She looked surprised, happy, then angry. "I don't need saving! Go away! If she catches you, it will ruin everything!" She didn't even look at Sasuke and shut the window.

"What? She doesn't want to leave?" I said surprised.

"Let's go. She doesn't need us." Sasuke said, his voice hardened.

"Sasuke, she must have an important reason." I said.

"Save it! Let's just go." Sasuke walking towards the car.

"What happened?" Hidan asked as Sasuke got in after me and slammed the door.

"Where's Katsumi?" Nakazumi asked.

"She's not coming." Sasuke said.

"What? Why?" Nakazumi asked.

"She said she doesn't need our help and that we would ruin everything if the old hag caught us." I said.

"She must have a good reason to stay then." Adrianna said.

"Yeah but I wonder what it is." I said. I looked over to Sasuke and he looked angry, but under that anger was sadness.

I reached over and hugged Sasuke. "I'm sure she didn't leave because of you."

He stiffened and said, "I never said she did."

"Haha! Love in the backseat! Get a room guys!" Hidan said.

Sasuke looked at Hidan and glared at him, but with not as much ferocity as he used to have.

"Whoa, something's wrong with the emo dude." Hidan said.

I glared at Hidan for Sasuke and said, "Stop it Hidan. He's upset about Katsumi."

"Why?" Nakazumi asked.

"Cause he likes her." I said smiling.

"No I don't!" Sasuke protested.

"He does?! Wow! This is amazing! The heartless emo kid actually likes someone! Well he actually likes a creepy goth chick so I guess it doesn't count." Adrianna said.

"Ha! Good one!" Hidan said holding his hand out for a high five.

"Hey!" Sasuke and I said at the same time.

"No offence." Adrianna added as she high fived Hidan.

"I still take offence." Sasuke said.

"Yeah I take offence for Katsumi." I said.

"Whatever the point is Sasuke likes Katsumi and Katsumi likes Sasuke but none of you know it because you aren't awesome like me." Adrianna said.

"I still don't like her! And I doubt she likes me." Sasuke said.

"Would you show it? No you wouldn't. She is just like you in some ways." Adrianna said.

"She has a point but I always thought her favorite character was Pein." I said.

"Me too." Nakazumi agreed.

"She has some major talking to do when she comes back." I said.

"She will come back, right?" Nakazumi said.

"Yes she will, Zumi. I promise she will." I replied.

Jamie's POV

It's been awhile since we brought Althea here. They should be done soon.

"Which one of you are here with Althea?" A nurse who walked through two big doors asked.

Takami and I stood up. "Us." I said.

"Okay, will you come with me?" The nurse asked.

"Okay." Takami said.

The nurse lead us to Room 5. "She is in here." The nurse said.

"Is she awake?" Takami asked.

"Yes she is." The nurse said walking away.

"Let's go ask some questions." I said, opening the door.

Katsumi's POV

I shut the window sighing to myself. I knew I had to be mean or else they would keep trying and ruin everything.

I walked back over to my chair and sat down. I can't get Sasuke's face out of my head. He looked so sad.


	9. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it. I apologize for being so late in updating. If any of you guys have any suggestions just message me and I will consider it. YOU HAVE TO CHECK OUT THESE AWESOME AND FUNNY AND WEIRD (NOT BAD WEIRD, AWESOME WEIRD) BRITISH PEEPS ON YOUTUBE! THEIR NAMES ARE: danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil! CHECK THEM OUT! Anyways, what are you guys going to be for Halloween? Review and tell me! Enough of my chit chatting and let's get on with the story!

Althea's POV

I sat up in my hospital bed wondering how I got here. The nurse said two girls about my age drove me here claiming that they were my friends. I know it's not true because I don't have any friends. Yet they knew where I lived. Could they be assassins too? Were they hired to kill me? I doubt it or else they would have killed me in the car. Wait the car. The car. THE CAR! SASORI! What happened to him? Did those girls see him? Is he gone?

I looked up when I heard the door open. Two girls around my age came in and sat down on the edge of the bed. Hmm, I don't think the one with the black hair is an assassin, but the blue haired girl might be. I better be careful.

The black haired girl glared at me as I thought this for some reason. Maybe she is a mind reader? No that's silly.

Jamie's POV

I glared at Althea because I knew in her head she was calling my hair black. "It's brown not black." I said still glaring.

She looked surprised then hid it. "I never said it was." She said.

"But you thought it." I said.

"Are you a mind reader or something?" Althea asked.

"No. I just can tell whenever someone calls my hair black. Like that annoying nurse is describing 'my gorgeous black hair' to another annoying nurse right now." And to prove it I walked over to the door and opened it.

"And she has the prettiest black hair-. Oh hello! I was just telling my friend about your hair!" The nurse said smiling at Jamie.

"It's brown but thanks." I said, fake smiling then shutting the door and staring at Adrianna. Takami and Althea looked amazed.

"Wow okay I believe you." Althea said.

"Yeah. So you're Althea right? And you live in that mansion on the hill?" I said.

"Yeah how did you know?" She asked.

"Sasori told us." Takami said.

"Sasori! Is he okay?" Althea asked.

"Yeah he is fine, but he is worried about you." I said.

"He is?" Althea said.

"Yep." I replied.

"The nurse said you can leave now so do you want to come back with us?" Takami asked.

"Wait. Do you guys know about Sasori?" Althea asked.

"Yeah we know he is from Naruto." I said.

"We have other Naruto characters at our friend's house. So do you want to come with us?" Takami asked.

"Sure I'll go. What other Naruto characters?" Althea asked.

"Hidan, Itachi, Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, Tobi, Deidara, and now Sasori." I said.

"Is it only you guys and your friend?" Althea asked.

"Nah there are 7 of us. Me, her, Sanna, Nakazumi, Jess, Adrianna, and Katsumi." I said.

"What are your names?" Althea asks.

"My name is Takami." Takami said.

"Mine is Jamie." I said.

"Cool, you guys already know my name. How much do you know about me?" Althea asked.

"Just your name and where you live. We also know that you are rich and have a fox." I said.

"Oh good." She said smiling.

"Why?" Takami asked.

"Because I'm a very secretive person." Althea.

"Um okay? Anyways we should get going." I said, handing Althea her clothes. "Here get dressed and we can go."

"Okay. What did they do with my weapons?" Althea asked.

"We got them all and put them in the car." Takami said.

"Okay, be right back." Althea said, disappearing into the bathroom. She came out a few seconds later, wearing black cargo pants and a blood red tank top. "Ready." She stuck a piece of pocky in her mouth

"Cool. Let's go!" I said, practically dragging them out of the hospital.

"What's the rush?" Takami asked.

"I'm hungry." I said.

"Now that you mention it, I'm kinda hungry too." Althea said.

"Yeah me too. I guess I never noticed." Takami said and to prove all of their points their stomachs growled.

"To the food!" I said, dragging them to the car and speeding to Jess's house.

Adrianna's POV

I just pulled into the driveway of Jess's house.

We all exited the car and were met with Jess and the Naruto characters.

"Where's Katsumi?" Jess asked.

"She didn't want to come with us." Sasuke said.

"What do you mean?" Jess asked.

"She wanted to stay apparently." Sanna said.

"Really? I'm sorry." Jess said.

"No need to be sorry it was her choice." Sanna said.

"Are the others back yet?" Nakazumi asked.

"No they aren't." Jess said. Just as she finished Jamie came speeding into the driveway and parked next to my car.

"Hey everyone's back! Cool! By the way we are starving so let's eat!" Jamie said.

"Yeah come on!" I said, running inside the house.

We sat down in a big circle in the living room. Hoshi and Onyx were laying by Jess, Jamie was feeding Etna, and Nakazumi was stroking her sleeping fox in her lap.

"So you're Althea?" I said to Althea.

"Yeah." She said.

"Cool. I'm Adrianna." I said.

"I'm Sanna." Sanna said and waved.

"I'm Nakazumi." Nakazumi said.

"And I'm Jess. I'm pretty sure you know these Naruto characters so they don't have to introduce themselves." Jess said.

"You only have two choices Althea." I said. "Sasuke belongs to Katsumi, Naruto belongs to Nakazumi, Tobi belongs to Jess, Deidara belongs to Jamie, Gaara belongs to Takami, and Itachi belongs to Sanna. So you can have Hidan or Sasori. I'm getting a Sasori vibe from you though, so sorry Hidan you're single."

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted at Adrianna. Takami, Gaara, Sasori, Althea, and Hidan were the only ones who looked angry. The rest had blushes on their faces.

"It's true. I just named the most perfect couples in the room." I said.

"What about you? You're not matched with anyone and Hidan's not matched with anyone." Sanna said.

"Are you serious? He is my pet peeve." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"A person can't be a pet peeve!" Jess said.

"Whatever, point is, I hate him." I said, glaring at him. Surprisingly instead of calling me a name glaring back, Hidan looked really sad. My eyes softened. I didn't really hate him, I am actually quite fond of him. "Maybe I don't exactly hate him." I said softly. Hidan's head shot up and he looked surprised.

I blushed and smiled at him. Maybe I don't hate him at all. It might be the exact opposite.

He laughed and pointed at me saying, "Ha! The ***** is blushing! I knew she couldn't resist my awesome looks!"

The blush and smile faded fast and I ran over, took his scythe and right as I was about to hit him, I kissed his cheek and ran out of the house taking the scythe with me.

Takami's POV

Even I was surprised when Adrianna kissed Hidan. He looked shocked, then got over it and said, "Hey *****! Get back here! I want my scythe!"

We all sweat dropped.

I then remembered what Adrianna said about Gaara and me. I shook my head at her stupidity. Like I would ever like him. Well he did save me from the car, but other than that he is a complete ***.

Hidan got up and ran after her. We all followed.

Adrianna was standing there facing us with a smirk on her face and the scythe in her hands.

"Give me back my scythe!" Hidan said.

"No!" She said and giggled.

"*****! Give it back!" Hidan said, coming towards her.

"You got to catch me first!" She said, running into the woods.

Rika's POV

I seriously hate Sai. We are lost in the woods because of him!

*Flashback*

"What are we supposed to do now?" Sai asked.

"I have no idea." I replied sighing.

"I'm bored." Sai said.

"Well I guess we can go to the store instead of my aunts. We have to hurry over there quick before they leave." I said.

"Okay." Sai agreed following me back to Sanna's house.

I saw my Aunt's just exit the house.

"Hey Aunties? Can me and Sai go to the store instead so he can get what he wants?" I asked.

"I guess so. Are you guys going to walk?" Aunt Willow asked.

"Yeah it's not that far. Can I have $200?" I asked.

"Yeah here." Aunt Jade said digging through her purse and giving me $200.

"Thanks! We will be home soon!" I said, grabbing Sai's hand running until we went around the corner. "Okay Walmart is a few miles away. We have to climb that hill, pass the mansion, go around this huge ditch, and walk on the sidewalk for a bit before we reach Walmart, the place of wonders." I said, acting it out with my hands.

"Is there an easier way?" Sai asked.

"Well if we go through the woods, it will be faster." I said. "But the woods are a dangerous place-"

"Let's go." Sai said, dragging me into the woods.

"Hey! Did you not hear what I just said? The woods are dangerous! There are wolves everywhere!" I said thrashing to get out of his grip.

"Be quiet!" He hissed.

"Why shoul-" I started to say before he covered my mouth with his hand. "Mmmm! Msdjkaf!"

"Shh!" Sai said.

I would have shouted if I didn't hear the very close howl of a wolf. I froze and he looked at me with a 'told ya so' face.

"Run on three." He whispered.

I nodded.

"One."

I let go of him.

"Two."

I got ready.

"Three."

We ran like hell.

We stopped after 15 minutes.

I was wheezing and he looked only a little exhausted.

"I hate ninjas." I said between puffs of air.

He just looked at me and said, "Where are we?"

I looked around and shouted, "YOU GOT US LOST!"

"You don't know your way around here?" He said.

"Of course not! I tend not to go into creepy wolf-infested forests!" I shouted at him.

"Well I didn't know that. I guess we are just going to have to walk forward." He said walking forward and disappearing into the trees.

"Wait for me!" I said and ran after him.

*flashback ends*

I sighed. We have been walking for an hour! I think. My aunts are probably worried.

Sai stopped and I ran into him. "Why did you stop?" I asked him.

"Shh!" He said.

I froze. Is it another wolf? Or a bear? Are there bears in these woods?

I heard some rustling in front of us and a laughing girl holding Hidan's scythe appeared.

She saw us and gasped. "Sai? You're here too?"

"What do you mean 'too'?" I asked.

She looked at me but before she could say anything, eight girls and eight Naruto characters came barreling through the trees.

"Give me back my scythe *****!" Hidan shouted.

The girl holding the scythe smacked him and pointed to me and Sai.

"Who are they?" Hidan asked.

"Sai?" Naruto said. "You're here too?"

Sai looked at Naruto and actually smiled for real and said, "Yeah and I guess you guys got transported here too?"

"Obviously." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

"Rika? What are you doing with Sai? I didn't even know you watched Naruto." Sanna said.

I smiled and said, "I didn't know you watched it either." Then I explained what happened at her house.

"And they believed you? Wow you have some awesome lying skills!" Sanna said smiling.

"Thanks. So how did they get here?" I asked.

A girl with really long brown hair came forward and explained.

"Wow I wish I could have gotten here sooner. So where is the green haired girl you are always with?" I asked Sanna.

"She... left." Sanna said, looking down.

"Uh, I'm sorry." I said.

"It's no problem. I think we should go back to Jess's house. You and Sai too." Sanna said.

"We can't. We were only supposed to go to the store." I said.

"Can't you call them and ask them if you can spend the night?" A girl with black hair said.

She glared at me. I looked at her confused. "Uh sorry but I don't have a phone." I said frowning.

"Here, use mine." Sanna said, handing me her phone. "Your aunts phone numbers are already in there incase my mom needs them."

"Thanks." I said and called Aunt Willow.

"Hello?" Aunt Willow said.

"Aunt Willow? It's Rika." I said.

"Rika! Where are you?" Aunt Willow asked.

"I'm at a friend's house. Sai is with me." I said.

"Why didn't you call sooner?" Aunt Willow asked.

"Sorry Auntie. I forgot. Me and Sai were having a lot of fun." I said, hoping she would believe me.

"Well, okay. Are you coming home? We can pick you up." Aunt Willow said.

"Um well I was wondering if I could spend the night?" I asked.

"What's your friends name?" Aunt Willow asked.

"Sakura!" I said. The others looked at me confused.

"Well I guess you could. Can I talk to her parents?" Aunt Willow asked.

"Uh yeah! Hold on a sec." I said, then covered the speaker with my hand. "She wants to talk to 'Sakura's parents'!" I whispered.

"Why did you choose Sakura?" Sanna asked.

"It was the first thing that popped into my head!" I whispered.

"Here! Give me the phone!" The girl holding the scythe said.

I handed her the phone and she dropped the scythe, grabbed Hidan, then whispered something to him.

He grumbled but nodded. She smiled and said into the phone, "Hello?"

"Yes she and Sai are having fun with Sakura."

"I don't mind and neither does my husband, do you honey?" The girl said to Hidan holding the phone out to him.

"I don't mind either Rika and Sai are very nice and make Sakura happy." Hidan said in a pleasant tone.

We were all surprised.

"We were wondering if Rika could stay more than one night? Sakura has cancer and she doesn't have much time left. We all would really appreciate it." Hidan said, while the girl muffled her laugh.

"Yes thank you. Bye." Hidan said, then tossed the phone to Sanna. "She said you can stay for two weeks."

Then he turned to the girl. "Where's my payment?" He asked.

"Right here." She said, then pressed her mouth to his.

He looked shocked then started kissing her back. Everyone cheered.

"Finally!" The girl with black hair shouted.

The girl pulled back and said, "Now it's yours and Deidara's turn!" She laughed.

"What!? You just know how to ruin a moment don't you?" The girl with black hair said blushing along with Deidara.

But they weren't the only one's blushing. I saw the girl with long red hair blushing and peeking at Naruto. He was doing the same thing.

Hmm. This needs to be fixed but first, "What are your names?" I asked.

Everyone looked at me, then sweat dropped. "Oops sorry! That's Adrianna" Sanna said pointing to the girl in Hidan's arms. "That's Jamie." Sanna said pointing to the girl with black hair. "It's brown not black." Jamie said. I looked surprised and she didn't offer an explanation. Then Sanna pointed out the rest of them.

"So that's Nakazumi and Naruto, huh? I'm guessing they like each other but won't admit it." I said pointing to the two blushing fools.

"Yep!" Adrianna chirped cheerfully.

"What? No it's not like that-" Naruto started to say before Nakazumi shut him up with her mouth. Naruto smiled and kissed her back.

"Tobi's tired from all this excitement! Tobi wants to go to sleep." Tobi said. yawning.

"Okay guys let's go." Jess said, walking.

We all followed happy and content except for a certain avenger...


	10. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey guys! How are you? I am doing great! Just got over a cold! Anyways, hope you like this chappie! Sorry people who own the ocs! I never put your names in the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto. The only ocs that are mine are, Sanna, Nakazumi, Takami, and Katsumi.

Jess's POV

We all entered my house and I made a sleeping chart.

"Okay. There are eight girls and nine Naruto characters. I only have four rooms. So four people in three rooms and five people in one room. I already decided who will be in which room! First room: Me with Hoshi and Onyx, Tobi, Nakazumi with Toshiro, and Naruto. Second room: Althea, Sasori, Adrianna, and Hidan. Third room: Jamie with Etna, Deidara, Takami, and Gaara. Fourth room: Sai, Rika, Sanna, Itachi, and Sasuke."

I smiled at them and pushed them all into the right rooms. "Night!" I shouted and walked into my room with Hoshi and Onyx.

"Tobi is cold. Do you have any blankets?" Tobi asked.

"Uh I might. Hold on!" I said, then ran into room two.

"Hey Adrianna? Does your bag have any more blankets?" I asked.

"Yeah here!" She said, throwing me four blankets.

"Thanks! Can you provide blankets for the others too?" I asked.

"Sure no problem!" She said, getting up holding her bag.

"Okay thanks again!" I said, running out of the room and back in mine. "Here guys!" I said and tossed them the blankets.

"Thanks!" They all shouted.

Adrianna's POV

Jess left and I got up, but before I could leave Hidan kissed me. "Be right back." I said smiling.

I went into the third room and gave some blankets to them. Then I went into the fourth room and gave them blankets too. "Hey Sanna? Did you buy any pajamas for us?" I asked.

"No, sorry." She said.

"That's fine I probably have some in here." I said, digging through my bag. "Here, Sanna you can have these." I said handing her longish boxer shorts with a huge explosion on it and an orange shirt.

"Thanks!" She said, leaving to change.

"Here Rika." I said, handing her tie-dye pants and a light purple shirt that matched.

"Thank you!" She said, walking out to change.

"Sai, Itachi, and Sasuke, here." I said, handing them a black pair of pajama pants and a white wife-beater.

"Thank you." They said, and I left so they could change.

I walked into room three again and said, "You guys want some pajamas?"

"Yeah!" Jamie and Deidara shouted while Takami and Gaara nodded.

"Jamie here ya go." I said, handing her a pair of longish boxers with cats on them and a blue tank top.

"Thanks!" She said, leaving.

"Takami here." I said, handing her a red nightgown with teddy bears on it.

"Thanks." She said, gripping her pajamas tightly as she walked out of the room. Strange the bag usually picks things people like. Well she might actually like teddy bears. Wait what am I thinking? Her? Liking teddy bears? Yeah right!

"Here Deidara." I said, handing him yellow pajama pants and a white wife-beater.

"Thanks, un." He said.

"And Gaara." I said, handing him red pajama pants with teddy bears on them and a black wife-beater. I ran out of there as fast as I could and yet I could still feel Gaara's glare on my back.

I walked into the first room and said, "Anyone want pajamas?"

"Sure." They said.

"Here Jess." I said, handing her fuzzy pajamas with wolves on them.

"Thanks." She said and left.

"Here Nakazumi!" I said, handing her a longish boxer shorts with foxes on it and a red tank top.

"Thanks!" She said and left.

"Tobi." I said, handing him black pajama pants and an orange wife-beater.

"Thank you, Adria-chan!" Tobi said, starting to change.

"Whoa! Wait until I leave!" I said, quickly handing Naruto the pajamas he wears in 'Naruto' and running out of there.

I walked into the my room and said, "Do you guys want pajamas?"

"Sure." They said.

"Here." I said, handing Althea black pajama pants and a black tank top.

"Thanks." She said, leaving.

"Here Sasori." I said, handing him black pajama pants with a red wife-beater.

"Thanks." He said.

"And Hidan, here you go." I said, smirking and handing him a dress with unicorns on it.

"*****!" He said, throwing them at me.

I laughed and handed him red pajama pants with a white wife-beater with a black Jashin symbol on it.

"Thanks." He said, then started changing in front of me.

"Hey! Wait until I leave!" I said, laughing and running out of there.

I walked into the living room and saw all the girls there already changed.

"Hey aren't you going to get pajamas?" Jess said.

"Oh right! I almost forgot!" I said digging through my bag and pulling out a black shirt with a white Jashin symbol on it and longish black boxer shorts.

I quickly changed and we sat down in a circle. "So what do you guys want to talk about?" I asked.

"Well Althea had an idea that I like a lot." Jamie said.

"Okay let's hear it!" I said and everyone looked at Althea.

"Well since it's so bad here, I was thinking we could move everyone to my house." Althea said.

"Hey! I take offence to that!" Jess said.

"I think that's a great idea!" Sanna said.

We all agreed.

"Okay so tomorrow we move?" Jess said.

"Yep!" We all said.

"Okay. Night!" She said, leaving.

Shortly after everyone else left too.

"You coming?" Althea asked.

"Yep." I said, getting up and walking into the room with Althea and telling Sasori and Hidan about moving.

"Cool! We can leave!" Hidan said.

I smiled and turned off the light. "Night guys." I said, taking the chopsticks out of my hair.

"Night." They replied.

I was just about to fall asleep when I felt a warm body against mine.

"Hi Hidan." I whispered, smiling.

"I'm not Hidan." Someone whispered back.

Just as I was about to scream, they covered my mouth and whispered, "If you scream I will snap your neck in an instant. Now come with me quietly and you won't get hurt and neither will your little friends."

I froze and nodded.

"Good now open the door quietly or I will shoot all of them." He said, pointing a gun at Hidan first.

I nodded and was about to open the door before I saw Althea staring at me. I looked at her surprised and she held up a finger to her lips.

"What's taking you so long? Hurry up!" He whispered looking at me.

Althea took this distraction as an opportunity and leaped at him.

There was a gun fire and a bunch of screaming before I blacked out.

Sanna's POV.

I woke up and ran into the second room with the others when I heard the gunshot.

Everyone was there. I saw Althea standing on top of a man holding his wrists behind his back. There was a gun thrown to the side of the room.

But what terrified me the most was the sight in front of me.

Adrianna laid their on the floor with her eyes closed and a hole in her stomach, blood pooling out beneath her. Hidan crouched beside her looking like he was about to cry.

"QUICK! SOMEONE CALL 911!" I shouted, snapping everyone out of the daze they were in.

"What happened?!" Jess shouted while Jamie called 911. The rest of us were standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

I crouched down next to Hidan and felt Adrianna's pulse. "She is still alive, but she needs medical attention quick!" I said.

"They put me on ****ing hold!" Jamie shouted.

We had no time to be surprised by Jamie's language before the cops burst in.

Althea's POV

The cops burst in holding their guns. They put them away when they saw the situation.

"What happened here?" One of them asked.

"I will explain, but first get everyone except Jess, Hidan, and Sanna out of here! Especially the girl lying on the floor bleeding!" I said.

"Right! Everyone out except those people and you call an ambulance!" A cop said to another cop. The cop nodded and pulled his phone out.

Everyone left except Hidan, Sanna, and Jess.

We stood there until the ambulance came and took Adrianna away.

"Okay so what happened and who is he?" The cop asked and pointed to the guy I was standing on.

"Everyone was asleep except me because I sometimes am an insomniac. I was just lying there until I heard someone come inside. I thought it was one of the others so I wasn't worried. I heard Adrianna, the girl who got shot, whisper something. This guy was next to her, not Hidan. He whispered back. I think he covered her mouth because she didn't say anything. Then he threatened her and told her to go with him. She apparently nodded because he told her to open the door quietly. That's when I showed her that I was awake. This guy got distracted by telling her to hurry up and I took that chance. I was too late in taking away the gun though." I said.

"She is lying!" The guy beneath me said, lifting his head.

"Oh shut up." I said, pushing his head down with my foot.

"Wait a second! That's my dad!" Jess shouted.

We all looked at her surprised.

"What? You weren't the girl that I shot?" The guy said.

"You were trying to kill me!?" Jess shouted.

"Duh!" He said, cackling in a creepy voice.

"Why?" Jess asked.

"Wait a second! I think that's the voice Naruto had when he attacked Nakazumi!" Sanna shouted.

"So he's being controlled?" Jess asked.

"What?" I was confused.

"We'll tell you later." Sanna said.

"So you girls are smart." He said before, dropping his head. He was out like a light.

"What just happened here?" One cop asked.

"I have no idea, but let's just go. Pick him up, Jim. Thanks girls for your help and explaining. I would ask you more questions later and ask you to go to court to be a witness, but the author doesn't want to write all that." A mysterious cop with dark purple hair said.

"What?" We all asked.

"Thanks. Bye." The cop said, leaving with the other cops and Jess's dad.

"That was weird. Anyways, that was your dad?" Sanna said.

"Yeah." Jess said.

"We should go tell the others what happened and then go to the hospital to see how Adrianna is doing." I said.

"Good idea." Sanna said.

We all looked at Hidan, but he didn't say anything. He hasn't said anything since Adrianna got shot. I sorta feel bad for him. Pity was showing on the others faces as we walked into the living room and they saw the sad expression on Hidan's face.

We explained what happened quickly.

Sanna's POV

Once we were done explaining I said, "We were planning to visit Adrianna, but I think only two people should go."

"Why?" Nakazumi asked.

"I think someone should take Hidan. We all don't need to be crowded in a small hospital room." I said.

"She has a good point. I think we should let Hidan visit her first and then we can go by three's." Jess said.

"So who is going to take Hidan?" Jamie asked.

"Since Sanna suggested it, I think she should go." Jess said.

"How about someone else? Jamie looks like she wants to go." I said.

"Do you not want to go?" Jamie asked.

"No it's not that, I'm just tired." I said.

"Okay then. I guess I will go." Jamie said. "I will call you guys when I find out her condition!" She said, leaving with Hidan.

"Okay!" Jess said.

"So do you guys want to go to sleep now? It's 1:00 a.m." Takami said.

"Yeah, I am so tired." Rika said.

"Me t-" Nakazumi started to say before she fell on the ground, sleeping.

"I'll get her." Naruto said sleepily.

"Night guys." I said.

"Night." They replied.

"Wait." I said.

"What is it?" Rika asked tiredly.

"Who is going to clean the blood on the floor?" I asked.

Everyone groaned.

"I will do it tomorrow. Whoever sleeps in that room sleep in a different one." Jess said, yawning.

"Thanks guys." Althea said sarcastically, the only one besides Sasori and Gaara who wasn't tired.

"No prob." Jess said, too tired to know she was being sarcastic.

"Ugh!" I said, rolling around. I couldn't find a comfortable place to sleep of the floor. I moved around some more and my head hit something soft. Hmmm. It's warm and comfortable. I think I shall lay on it!

I blame my tiredness for what happened next.

"Sanna? Why are you laying on me?" The fluffy pillow asked.

"Cause you're fluffy and comfortable." I said like it was obvious.

"Can you get off?" The fluffy pillow asked.

"No!" I said, squeezing the fluffy pillow until some fluff fell out. "Oops! Sorry fluffy pillow! Here let me put your stuffing back!" I said, starting to stuff the fluff into the sides.

"Hahaha! Stop it! That tickles! Sanna stop! I'm not a pillow!" The fluffy pillow shouted.

"Of course you are! I never knew pillows were ticklish." I said.

"Sanna it's me, Itachi? I'm not a pillow." The pillow said.

"You're not Itachi! Itachi is hot and sexy. Not fluffy and comfortable like a pillow." I mumbled.

The pillow stayed silent.

"Night, fluffy pillow." I whispered.

"Goodnight Sanna." The fluffy pillow said, then bent down and kissed me on the cheek. "I like you too."

I was too tired to comprehend what the pillow had said. Oh well, I thought, I will just go to sleep.

Rika's POV

I was woken up by a scream from someone in the room. "Wha? What? What's wrong? Who screamed?" I asked, getting up. Looking around I saw Sanna onto of Itachi trying to wriggle away from him, but he kept a tight grip.

"Let go! I'm sorry! I was tired!" Sanna said, still trying to get away.

"What's going on?" Takami asked, coming inside with Nakazumi and the others.

"I don't know I woke up when Sanna screamed." I said.

"He won't let me go!" Sanna said.

"That's because your mine." Itachi said, squishing Sanna to his chest and hugging her.

She froze and stopped struggling. "What do you mean?"

"You are MINE." He said, emphasizing the mine.

"Is this about what happened last night?" Sanna asked, then covered her mouth because of how perverted that sounded.

"And what happened last night?" Takami asked, her teeth gritting.

"Nothing! I swear! It just came out wrong!" Sanna said, still being squished by Itachi.

"Probably true. We would hear if anything happened." I said.

"Okay. That's true." Takami said, relaxing.

"Anyways, what did happen last night?" Nakazumi asked.

Sanna blushed and told us what happened.

"Strange that we didn't hear that." I said.

"Wait. Itachi is ticklish? Itachi? Seriously?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah. let me show you." Sanna said, tickling Itachi's sides.

"HAHAHAHA! STOP! STOP!" Itachi screamed letting Sanna go.

"Free!" Sanna shouted. "Wait. If I like him, why do I want to be away from him?" She asked herself going back to Itachi and snuggling up against him.

Itachi smiled and hugged her close to him.

And then they fell asleep.

"Guys! You can't go to sleep! We're moving today!" Jess shouted.

"Meh." Sanna muttered.

"Come on, Santa! Get up! Get up!" Nakazumi said, pouncing on Sanna and Itachi.

"Oof!" Sanna groaned. "Okay okay! I'll get up!" She said, pushing Nakazumi off and getting up with Itachi's help. "Ow! I think you broke my back, dude."

"Aw, I'm sorry grandma!" Nakazumi shouted, laughing.

"I'm not old!" Sanna said, an angry mark appearing on her forehead.

"Prove it, grandma! Race me to Althea's house!" Nakazumi said.

"You're on! Ready, set, go!" Sanna said and they ran off.

"Does everybody have their stuff packed?" Jess asked.

"Yep!" We all answered.

"Good! Let's go!" Jess said.

And we walked all the way up the hill to Althea's house and was greeted by two wheezing girls lying on the sidewalk.

Katsumi's POV

It's my birthday today. That means a week has gone by since I came to live with the old hag again.

"Okay, it's my birthday I'm free now. You don't get any more money. Now give me the information!" I said to the old hag.

"What information?" The old hag asked.

"YOU KNOW WHAT INFORMATION I'M TALKING ABOUT! NOW TELL ME!" I shouted in her face.

"Fine! Fine. The guy who shot them lives here." The old hag gave me a piece of paper.

"This better be the right information or else." I threatened, leaving.

I walked all the way to Jess's house to find no one was there. I was about to leave when a piece of paper caught my eye.

It said: Katsumi if you come back to this house, and we are not here, it's because we moved into that mansion on the hill. We met a girl who owns it and she had Sasori with her. She offered to let us stay there so that is where we are. There is some news, Adrianna got shot in the stomach by Jess's dad. We don't know her condition right now but we will know when you come back. Unless you come back in a couple of hours. Anyways, Adrianna and Hidan are a couple, Nakazumi and Naruto are a couple, and Itachi and I are a couple! :D I know finally right? Anyways, yep if you are reading this why are you still standing there? Come over and see us! Bye! See ya soon!

Forever your best friends,

Sanna and Nakazumi

I smiled. Those dorks. I put the letter in my pocket and started heading towards my new home. With my friends.


	11. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey guys! What's up? You guys didn't review with what you're going to be for Halloween! Doesn't anybody read these things anymore? Wah! I apologize for not updating before or on Halloween! Will you guys forgive me? *puppy dog eyes* (I have the best puppy dog eyes in the world, people tell me) HELP! IS ANYONE OUT THERE A GOOD ARTIST THAT HAS TIME ON THEIR HANDS? IF YOU ARE PLEASE CONTACT ME!Ps: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! (I know it's a little late but oh well)

Disclaimer: All I own are Katsumi, Nakazumi, Sanna, and Takami/ I do not own McDonalds.

Jamie's POV (A week ago from Katsumi's perspective at the last chapter) (If that makes any sense...)

The whole car ride was silent and awkward. I couldn't wait to get to the hospital.

"We're here." I said, parking the car and getting out.

We walked inside and went up to the front desk.

"Is the girl who got shot in the stomach okay?" I asked the secretary. I didn't bother telling the secretary her name because we didn't tell the cops. The cops were pretty weird anyways.

"Um, the girl who got shot in the stomach... hmmm sounds familiar. Oh yeah! Sorry she died." The secretary said, going back to her paperwork.

"Died?!" Hidan shouted.

"Hidan calm down." I said.

"Calm down!? Calm down? She DIED! How am I supposed to be calm about that?" Hidan said, pacing.

"Aw, are you her son?" The secretary asked, looking at him with pity.

"Son? I'm older than her!" Hidan said.

"You can't be older than that elderly woman who got shot in the stomach." The secretary said.

"Elderly woman? No! We are talking about an eighteen year-old girl who got shot in the stomach!" I said.

"Oh her! Yeah she's fine. She is in room 113." The secretary said.

Hidan and I sighed in relief. "Thanks lady." I said sarcastically.

"Oh it's no problem!" She said, smiling and I looked at her like she was stupid, which she probably was.

"Let's go." I said to Hidan, sighing.

"Yeah." He said, following me to room 113.

I entered room 113 and was sad by what I saw.

Adrianna laid there, awake, and very pale. A bandage was wrapped around her whole chest.

"Adrianna!" Hidan said, running to the side of the bed.

She smiled weakly and said, "Hi."

Hidan smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"I was so worried." He whispered.

"You didn't kill anybody did you?" Adrianna said, smiling.

"No I didn't." Hidan said, laughing a little.

"That's good." she said closing her eyes, still smiling.

"So did they tell you when you're allowed to leave?" I asked.

"Yeah they said I should be fine tomorrow." Adrianna said.

"Okay, I'm going to text Sanna and tell her you're okay." I said, getting my phone out and texting that Adrianna was fine and that she could come tomorrow.

"Done." I said, flipping my phone shut and lifting my head to see a disturbing sight. "Oh, yuck! Can't you guys warn a person when you're gonna make out?!" I shouted, covering my eyes and turning away.

"It's not that big of a deal." Adrianna said laughing. "If you plan on doing that with Deidara, your gonna need to not be disgusted."

"What?! What's with you and thinking I like Deidara?" I asked, blushing.

"It's soooo obvious! Everyone knows except that idiot, Deidara." Adrianna said, rolling her eyes.

Just as I was about to say something, my phone vibrated. I flipped it open and read: it's true. I looked to see who it was from and it said, Nakazumi. "What?" I didn't even know I had her number. I didn't even know she had a phone.

"It is true." Sanna said, coming into the room with EVERYONE which included Deidara.

Deidara walked up to me blushing and said, "Is it true, un?"

"Yeah." I said, shyly looking down.

I felt Deidara wrap his arms around me. I smiled and hugged him back.

"I like you a lot, un." Deidara whispered.

"I like you too." I whispered back.

Adrianna's POV

I stared at the new couple and smiled. "Oh isn't this great? It would be even better if I was out of the hospital. Hey do you guys think you can get together again once I'm out?" I said and they laughed.

"So did you invite them here?" Jamie asked.

"Actually she didn't. When I got your text message, we decided that we all wanted to see this meddling hunk of flesh." Sanna said, smiling and rubbing my head.

"Hey! Watch the hair! The nurse just gave me a shower." I said, smiling and covering my head.

Sanna laughed and said, "Well she didn't do a good job, you reek."

"Hey! Get back here so I can punch you!" I yelled watching her hide behind Hidan. "Hidan would you so kindly bring me Sanna?" I asked sweetly giving him puppy dog eyes.

"No! Hidan no! Don't give me to her! She is going to kill me!" Sanna shouted.

I just smiled evilly as he picked her up and started towards me.

"I will save you Sanna!" Nakazumi shouted running up to Hidan and punching him in the stomach only to hold her fist in pain. "Jeez! What's your stomach made out of, steel?!" Nakazumi shouted holding her fist in her other hand.

"Nah, I just work out." Hidan said.

I saw Nakazumi and Sanna smile at each other and say, "I- I work out!" and bust up laughing.

I was confused and so was everyone else except Takami who just rolled her eyes and smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"Inside joke." Nakazumi said, laughing.

While they were busy looking at the weirdness of Nakazumi and Sanna, I whispered, "Hidan bring her."

Hidan nodded and started walking. Sanna didn't even notice until it was too late.

I punched her in the arm.

"Ow!" Sanna yelped rubbing her arm. "You punch hard."

"Thanks." I said smiling, but secretly rubbing my hand underneath my bed cover. She has hard arms.

Sanna's POV

I was still rubbing my arm as I scooted away from Adrianna and glared at Hidan, punching him with my other arm in his arm. "Ow! Jeez Nakazumi was right!" I said, cringing.

Itachi walked up to Hidan and punched him in the stomach.

"Oof!" Hidan grunted doubling over.

Itachi walked over to me and hugged me saying, "Mine." and laying his head over mine.

"Uh, is there something wrong with Itachi?" I asked.

"Yep. Hold on. I'll fix it." Sasuke said, walking over and hitting Itachi on the head.

Itachi let go of me and stumbled around a bit before stopping and looking dazed. "What happened?" He asked holding his head.

"You got all possessive again." Sasuke said.

"Over who?" Itachi groaned.

"You know who." Sasuke said.

"I'm sorry Sanna." Itachi said turning to me.

"Um, yeah that's okay, but what's going on?" I asked.

"When Itachi loves someone a lot, he gets in this possessive lovey dovey mode. Trust me, when I was five Itachi wouldn't let anyone touch me, until Dad hit him on the head." Sasuke said.

"Love?" I said.

Itachi looked at me, not blushing because he's an Uchiha and Uchihas don't blush, and said, "I love you, Sanna."'

I was surprised and I bet my face was as red as a tomato. I started tearing up and hugged Itachi as the tears were running down my face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, wiping the tears from my face.

I smiled and said, "No one has ever told me they love me before. Not even my mom. I guess I feel relieved that someone finally loves me."

"What are you talking about Santa?" Nakazumi said angrily.

"What?" I asked looking at her.

"We love you too." Takami said, smiling with Nakazumi.

"I thought we had made it clear in our actions, I never thought it would have to be said, but we love you Santa, a lot. So does Katsumi." Nakazumi said smiling.

I cried even more and hugged them both. "I love you guys too. And Itachi, I love you too." I said, smiling and looking at the three of them.

I was so surprised I didn't even fight, when Hidan picked me up and carried me to Adrianna.

She sat up and hugged me once Hidan put me down. "I'm positive that we will all grow to love each other in time." She said, letting me go.

"You couldn't have just asked me to come here?" I said, laughing.

"It's more fun having Hidan do it." Adrianna said, smiling.

"All this love is making me hungry." Jamie said, smiling and rubbing her stomach.

"Me too, un!" Deidara said.

"I think everyone is." I said, laughing as everyone's stomach growled simultaneously.

"Yeah! We should get McDonalds!" Nakazumi suggested.

"That sound good for everyone?" Jess asked.

"Yeah!" We all said.

"Wait. What's McDonalds?" The Naruto characters asked.

We face-palmed.

"It's a food place." I said.

"As long as there is ramen, I'm good!" Naruto said, patting his stomach.

We all moved away from him except Nakazumi and watched her explain that there was no ramen.

"WHAT! THERE IS NO RAMEN?" Naruto screamed, looking like he was about to cry.

"It's okay! It's okay, Naruto!" Nakazumi said, hugging him and petting his hair softly.

He calmed down and hugged her until Toshiro popped up out of the top Nakazumi's jacket and pushed him away with his paw.

"Hey!" Naruto said, pouting and crossing his arms.

Nakazumi giggled and pet Toshiro and said, "Silly fox."

"Let's go! Sanna want food!" I said and to prove my point my stomach painfully growled.

"Haha. Okay let's go. Adrianna we will bring you something and Hidan stay here with her, okay?" Jess said.

"Yeah." Adrianna said, waving goodbye to us.

Nakazumi's POV

"I want to drive!" I shouted as we exited the hospital.

"Too bad! I'm driving!" Jamie shouted at me.

"There are three cars! You can both drive!" Jess said.

"Oh right." I said.

We got in our separate cars and headed to McDonalds.

My car got to the drive-thru first.

"Hello. May I take your order?" The intercom said.

"Yes. I want 2 chicken nugget meals, a whopper, and 3 double cheeseburgers. 6 medium fries and 6 large sprites." I said.

"Okay, that will be blah blah blah." The intercom said. (A/N: I don't know prices so I put blah.)

"Thank you!" I said driving up to the window and getting the food and heading to the hospital.

Jamie's POV

"Hello. May I take your order?" The intercom asked.

"Yes, I would like three double cheeseburgers, a Big Mac, two 20 piece chicken nuggets, 6 cokes, and 6 small fries." I said.

"Okay, that will be blah blah blah." The intercom said.

"Thanks!" I replied pulling up to the window and getting the food and heading back to the hospital.

Jess's POV

"Hello. May I take your order?" The intercom asked.

"Yeah, can I have 3 double hamburgers, 3 whoppers, 2 , 3 Sprites, 1 coke, and 6 medium fries?" I asked.

"Yep, that will be blah blah blah." The intercom said.

"Thanks!" I said pulling up to the window, getting the food, and heading towards the hospital.

Adrianna's POV

They all stumbled in the room, their arms full of McDonalds bags.

"Haha! Wow, you guys got a lot of food!" I said.

"There's a lot of people!" Jamie said.

Everyone set the bags on the floor and sat down digging around in their bags.

"Where's mine?" I asked.

"Here, yours and Hidan's are in there." Sanna said, handing me a bag.

"Thanks!" I said, digging in.

After thirty minutes we were all done.

"Hey guys? What time is it?" Jamie asked.

"10:30. Why?" Sanna replied looking at her rainbow watch, another gift from Nakazumi.

"Do you know what today is?" Jamie asked.

"Tuesday, why?" Jess asked.

"It's the thirtieth. Of October!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Halloween is tomorrow!" Nakazumi shouted.

"We don't have costumes!" I shouted.

"If we don't have costumes, we can't go trick-or-treating!" Sanna shouted.

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted. "Wait, what's Halloween?" He asked.

"And trick-or-treating?" Itachi asked.

"Haha. Halloween is a holiday in which people dress up and get free candy!" Jamie said.

"Trick-or-treating is dressing up and going to houses and getting free candy! It's amazing and yummy!" Nakazumi said excitedly.

"That sounds fun! Can we do it, un?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah! Luckily, Party City is just down the street! I will go and get some costumes!" Jess said.

Jess's POV

I entered Party City and looked around.

I got a female version of the Mad Hatter for Sanna, a Little Red Riding Hood costume for Nakazumi, a gothic vampire costume for Takami, a hippie costume for Rika, a cat costume for Jamie, a female ninja costume for Althea, a pirate costume for Adrianna, and a wolf costume for me.

Now for the guys, I got a vampire costume for Sasuke, a male Mad Hatter costume for Itachi, a fox costume for Naruto, a teddy bear costume for Gaara, a mime costume for Sai, a psycho costume for Deidara, a puppet costume for Sasori, a zombie costume for Hidan, and a lollipop costume for Tobi.

As I went to pay for it, the cashier, a woman with purple hair who looked really familiar, said, "Keep your money, it's on me." She said, smiling.

"What? I can't just take this." I said.

The girl rolled her gold eyes and pushed me out of the store. "Go! Jeez, why did I make them so stubborn?" She said to herself.

I was confused but I left.

I walked back to the hospital, my arms full of bags. When I reached the hospital, I couldn't open the door because of the bags I was carrying.

"Here." A man said opening the door for me.

"Thank you!" I said, gratefully walking in then turning around to see who it was. All I saw was a flash of red and he was gone.

"That's weird." I said to myself. Must have been a trick of the light.

I walked into the room and everyone crowded me. "Hey! Back up! I'll give ya your costumes in a minute!" I said and everyone sat down on the floor looking eager.

"Here!" I said, throwing the right costumes to the right people.

"Wow!" "Cool." "Thanks!" Was what I heard from various people.

I felt a death stare and turned to look at Gaara holding up his teddy bear costume.

"Why did you buy me this monstrosity?" Gaara asked, holding it away from him like it was a disease.

"Oh come on! Whiner baby! You only have to wear it for one day." Takami said. "Plus I think you will look cute."

We all looked at her surprised. She looked surprised herself and covered her mouth.

"Itachi I'm breaking up with you. Sasuke is much cuter." Sanna said, looking shocked. She covered her mouth and shook her head.

"Naruto you're a freak and I hate you! All you ever do is hurt people! Demon!" Nakazumi said. She covered her mouth and ran over to Naruto shaking her head and probably mentally saying, 'I'm sorry.'

Then suddenly Takami, Nakazumi, and Sanna bolted upright and took their hands off of their mouths.

They spoke in a voice that was not theirs, "You Naruto characters better go home or else I will make you. You really wouldn't want that because you wouldn't want your precious little loves to get hurt, would you? I can make them do anything I want. Watch." They said, then we watched horrified as Sanna walked over to a drawer and pulled out a surgical knife. She walked back over to them and taking turns, they cut their wrists going in a circle.

"Stop! Stop!" Adrianna screamed covering her eyes.

"Oh you want us to stop? Then go back to your world!" They shouted then collapsed on the floor in a bloody heap.

We all ran to them except Adrianna who hit the 'nurse' button.

Jamie's POV

A purple haired nurse with gold eyes hurried in and mumbled to herself. I only caught a few sentences, "Why did I have to write this part?" "This was so stupid." "How can I get them home?"

"What?" I said, looking at her.

"Oh! Just me being silly." She said, smiling and getting some bandages.

"Hey! Aren't you the cashier at Party City?" Jess asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The nurse said, smiling and wrapping bandages around their wrists. "There! They should wake up in a couple of seconds." The nurse said, leaving.

Right as she left, their eyes popped open.


	12. Chapter 14

A/N: Thank you all of my reviewers! One more oc. Sorry, but I really need her! Her name is Chi Tsuki and she is Nakazumi's sister. Whew! It took forever to make up all those names! Ps: Chi Tsuki has multiple personalities.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and you should know which ocs I own.

Takami's POV (Still a week from Katsumi's POV two chapters ago)

"What happened? I feel like I was run over by a truck then cut with a kunai." I said, sitting up and rubbing my head.

"Same here." Sanna and Nakazumi said sitting up and rubbing their heads also.

Jess looked at everyone then stepped forward and explained what happened. After she was done we sat there dumbfounded.

"Do any of you know who it might be?" Jess asked.

"No." We all said.

"Well," Jamie said, "There was that weird purple haired nurse with gold eyes."

"Yeah! She was also at Party City." Jess said.

"Purple hair with gold eyes? That sounds like the weird police officer!" Sanna said.

"You're right!" Jess said.

"She might be the person!" Jamie said.

"Maybe not, she did come in here and heal them." Jess said.

"There also was this guy. I was outside the hospital door because I couldn't open the door and a man opened it for me. I didn't see him and when I turned around to thank him, he was gone in a flash of red." Jamie said.

"That's weird. He is also going on to our suspect list." Adrianna said, pulling out a note pad and a pen from her Gir bag.

"It might also be a Naruto character. Not the ones with us, but maybe evil Naruto characters were transported here too and want you guys back." I said.

"True!" Adrianna said, scribbling it down.

"So we have three suspects. This is starting to sound like a mystery." I said.

"You're right, but I think we should talk about this later. It's late and we are probably all tired. We will come here early to get you out, Adrianna." Althea said.

"Okay. I will see you all later." Adrianna said, waving.

"Bye!" We all said leaving except Hidan, who gave her a quick kiss and followed us.

We all got into the cars and drove to Althea's house. When we got there, we all walked in and faced Althea.

"Where are our bedrooms?" I asked.

"You guys can sleep wherever you want, just don't get lost. Every room is practically the same." Althea said."If you guys have questions or anything my bedroom is the first room on the right in the west wing." She added leaving.

"Okay." We said.

"Night." She said, disappearing down the hall.

"Night." We replied but it fell on deaf ears.

"Night guys." We all said at the same time and went our separate ways.

I walked into the South wing and picked the room on the right. Gaara came walking before I entered the room and walked into the room beside mine.

I entered and looked around. It was a really nice room. As I was looking around, I remembered something.

"Nakazumi!" I shouted, running through the house until Nakazumi popped out of the first room on the left in the east wing.

"What?" She asked.

"We didn't tell Grandma or Grandpa where we are!" I said, worriedly.

"Eek! I completely forgot! Hold on, I'll text them right now!" Nakazumi said, pulling out her phone.

"Don't you think they deserve more than a text?" I asked.

"Okay, I'll call them." Nakazumi said, going to contacts.

"No! I meant we should go see them!" I said, taking Nakazumi's phone away from her.

"But it's bedtime!" She whined.

I stared at her.

"Fine! Let me get out of my pajamas." She said, going into her room.

I followed her and saw two beds in there on opposite sides of the room. "Let me guess, Naruto is hiding in here somewhere?" I said, flatly looking at the bed.

"Hehe, I guess you caught us." Nakazumi said, pulling open the closet door revealing Naruto. "I have to go out for a bit. I will text Sanna if something happens! Love you. Bye." She said, grabbing a coat and kissing Naruto goodbye.

"Love you too." He called back weakly smiling like a love struck fool.

"Let's go!" Nakazumi said, leaving and closing the door behind her.

"We should also get Sanna." I said.

"Why?" Nakazumi asked.

"Her mom must be worried. Sanna didn't even tell her where she was going when she left with us." I said.

"I guess." Nakazumi said, slowly.

"Do you know where her room is?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah! I think she and Itachi went to the North wing." Nakazumi said, pointing South.

"Nakazumi, that's South not North." I said, smiling gently and moving her arm so it pointed North.

"Oh right!" She said, smiling. "They went that way!" She said, pulling me into the North wing.

"Which room is it?" I asked.

"Hmm I don't know. I will call her." Nakazumi said and I thought she meant call as in phone, but no she meant call as in scream at the top of her lungs. "SANNA! WHERE ARE YOU!?" She screamed.

"Nakazumi, you could have just called her phone." I said, rubbing my ears.

"But that takes too long." She said, smiling as Sanna popped out of a room on the right and rubbed her ears saying, "Jeez, you could have just called me on your phone."

"WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE TO BE AGAINST ME?" Nakazumi screamed/asked and sat in a random corner.

"We aren't against you, Zumi. We just were a little irritated by the way you called me." Sanna said, holding out her hand.

Nakazumi sniffed and took it standing up.

"So what did you guys call me for?" Sanna asked.

"We are going to see Grandma and Grandpa and we were wondering if you wanted to see your mom and tell her you're ok." Nakazumi said brightly.

"No I don't." Sanna said and turned around walking back to her room.

"Wait! Sanna she MUST be at LEAST a little worried about you!" I said.

"No she isn't." Sanna said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

Sanna didn't answer.

"See? If you go, you can bring Itachi! So he can meet your mom. Don't you at least care about your mom a little bit?" Nakazumi asked. "If I had a mom, I would bring my boyfriend to her and show her how awesome he is."

"Okay, I'll go. But only if you bring Naruto to meet your grandparents." Sanna said, turning around and smiling.

"Deal!" Nakazumi said, hugging Sanna.

"Good. Now get your boyfriends and meet me at Althea's room. I'll have to ask Althea to use her car since Adrianna's in the hospital and I can't really ask her." I said.

"Okay!" They said, Sanna going back in her room and Nakazumi going back to hers.

I walked to the west wing and knocked on the door that Althea said was hers.

"What?" She asked, opening the door.

"I was wondering if I could use your car." I said.

"Why?" Althea asked suspiciously.

"We forgot to tell our grandparents where we were going and Sanna wants to talk to her mom." I said.

"Fine. Here. Please don't crash it." She said, handing me her keys.

"Thank you." I said, taking the keys and turning around to see Sanna holding hands with Itachi and Nakazumi holding hands with Naruto. I felt a little bit of jealousy creep up but I pushed it back down.

I don't need a boyfriend. I said to myself.

"I call shotgun!" Nakazumi said, running ahead of us as we entered the garage.

"No fair! I wanted shotgun!" Sanna said, running after Nakazumi.

"Haha! I beat you, grandma!" Nakazumi said, climbing in the passenger seat.

"I'm not a grandma!" Sanna said angrily.

"Keep telling yourself that, grandma!" Nakazumi said, while Sanna glared at her angrily.

"Your don't look old at all Sanna." Itachi said, kissing her.

She smiled and said, "Thanks, Itachi."

They climbed in the car and Naruto climbed in after them.

I climbed in the car also and drove to me and Nakazumi's house.

It took a couple of minutes, but we eventually arrived. Grandma and Grandpa's lights were still on.

Nakazumi, Naruto, and I got out of the car and walked to the front door.

"Nakazumi did you remember the keys?" I asked.

"No." She said sheepishly.

I sighed and knocked on the door. The door opened and Grandpa's worried face peered out.

"Nakazumi? And Takami? You're home!" Grandpa shouted, throwing open the door and hugging us both while Naruto stood awkwardly in the background.

"Hi Grandpa." We said, hugging him back.

"Linda! Come here! The girls are back!" Grandpa shouted.

"They are?" Grandma said, practically running into the room. "Oh my dear girls! I thought you went back!" She said, hugging us.

"Wait." I said, stepping back from grandpa and grandma. "Went back where?" I asked.

Grandma shook her head and said, "I shouldn't have said that."

"What do you mean?" Nakazumi asked.

Grandpa sighed and said to Grandma, "I think it's time."

Nakazumi's POV

"Time for what?" Takami asked.

"Come into the kitchen and we will tell you everything." Grandma said. "I'll make you my famous stew."

We started walking into the kitchen until Naruto coughed awkwardly.

Oh yeah! I almost forgot about Naruto! "Um, Grandpa? Grandma?" I said.

"Yes?" They said turning around and seeing Naruto.

"Who's he?" Grandpa asked.

"That's my boyfriend Naruto." I said, smiling and kissing him on the cheek.

Naruto blushed bright red and held out his hand. Grandpa took it and Naruto muttered, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Grandpa said, looking at him intently.

"You look familiar." Grandma said, looking at him as intently as Grandpa.

"You guys are scaring him." I said as a joke but no one laughed.

"What's your last name?" Grandpa asked.

"Uzumaki." Naruto said, trying to subtly hide behind me.

Granma and Grandpa looked at each other alarmed. "Come here." Grandma said, pulling all of us into the kitchen.

"We have to tell you something important." Grandpa said.

"Now you guys are scaring me." I said.

"Takami. Nakazumi. You girls are from his world." Grandma said, pointing to Naruto.

"What?" I said.

"Grandma, maybe you need to lay down for a bit." Takami said gently.

"Stop treating me like an old woman! I'm younger than Tsunade!" Grandma said, pulling away from Takami.

"What? Are you serious?" I asked.

"What do you think? Have we ever made anything up?" Grandma said.

"We are really from another world?" Takami asked shocked.

"Yes. Sit down and your Grandfather will explain everything. I will make some stew." Grandma said.

"Is there anyone else like us?" Takami asked.

"Yes. Sanna and Katsumi are too. There are some other girls but you probably won't know them." Grandma said.

"Can you tell us anyways?" I asked. I had a sneaking suspicion who those girls are.

"Let me see. It was so long ago. I think the names were Jess, Jamie, Althea, Rika, and Adrianna I think." Grandma said.

Takami and I looked at each other, shocked.

"I think we should go get some people before you explain what's going on." Takami said.

"What do you mean?" Grandpa asked.

Takami and I explained fast what went on while we were gone.

"I think you should get the others while I call their families." Grandma said, getting the phone from its holder on the wall.

Takami, Naruto, and I left the house and climbed in the car.

"What's up?" Sanna asked, noticing our shocked faces.

"We will explain later, we need the others." Takami said, driving towards Althea's house.

"Why?" Sanna asked.

"Explain later!" I shouted.

We stopped in front of the house and Takami asked me to go get the others.

I rallied everyone up and led them outside.

"Why do you want us at 2:00 A.M.?!" Jamie asked angrily.

"We will explain later. Just everyone get in a car and follow me." Takami said.

I got back in the car and once everyone got in a car we speed off towards the hospital.

"Why are we going here?" Sanna asked.

"To get Adrianna." Takami said.

Takami parked the car and got out. A couple of minutes later, she was back with Adrianna.

Adrianna climbed in a not full car and we went off to Grandma's and Grandpa's house which had some cars in the driveway. I guess the parents are here.

"Where are we?" Althea asked.

"Just go inside! There is some really important stuff we all have to hear." Takami said.

Everyone went inside when Granma answered the door. "Everyone sit down in any available seat." Grandma said.

Everyone sat down either on the floor or in a chair.

Grandpa came in and stood beside Grandma. "There is a lot of things you must know, but I think the most important one is that you are all from a different world. The Naruto world some people call it." Grandpa said.

Everyone started talking at the same time and I couldn't understand it.

Grandpa whistled and they all shut up. "Keep your mouths shut until I'm finished." He said.

"Before you all were born, the first hokage discovered that there where different worlds. Some better than the world that he was in. One of those better worlds was the one we are in now. He discovered a way to get to and from different worlds incase his village was ever in danger. He thought that anyone anytime could go in those portals and come back but he was wrong."

"After a certain amount of people came in and out of those portals, they closed. He and the other ninja, thought that the portals were just moving and continued to go in and out until they realized there was only one portal left. They saved this portal for an actual emergency and guarded it. After you all were born, the nine-tailed beast attacked and they prepared to use this portal, but only 28 people would be able to go."

"They chose 10 baby girls from the best clans, Nakazumi and Chi Tsuki from the Uchiha clan, Sanna from the Hatake clan, Takami from the Hyuuga clan, Katsumi from the Haruno clan, Jess from the Inuzuka clan, Rika from the Yamanaka clan, Jamie from the Rieka clan, Adrianna from Nara clan, and Althea from the Senju clan."

"Then they chose the best guardians for the girls. Rena, a careful and strong ninja, and Yuka, the most protective from the leaf, to protect Sanna." Grandpa said as Sanna's mother, or I guess Rena, came out of the kitchen looking solemn. Definitely not crazy.

"Yuka did not run away, he died. The portal had side effects that no one knew about. After we jumped through the portal, he turned into a pile of melted flesh. I guess I went crazy from that day on. A little part of me still knowing I had to protect you." Rena said, walking up to Sanna tears in her eyes.

Sanna smiled and patted the ground next to her and Rena grinned really big and sat down hugging Sanna from the side.

"Thaliana, a jounin, and her husband, Hadar, also a jounin, to protect Takami." No one came out this time.

"We shouldn't have chosen a married couple. Hadar also died from side effects and Thaliana went crazy. She blamed you for his death, so she cursed you and left you in a ditch. Not long after that, Thaliana went missing from our radar. We do not know if she is dead or alive." Grandma said.

"She cursed me?" Takami said.

Grandma and Grandpa looked at each other with grief in their eyes. "Her curse was that everyone you love will die." Grandma said, taking Takami's hand and rubbing it gently.

Takami looked frozen.

I tried comforted her as Grandpa went on with the story, but she pushed me away and went to the empty side of the room.

"Asagi, a very strong and wise chunin and Grilsa, a jounin, were to protect Katsumi. When they transported, a human saw them. He thought they were aliens and shot them. When he saw they looked completely normal he thought it had been some trick and he had shot them for no reason. The whole time he heard a horrible crying and found a baby. When he shot them they dropped her on the head and caused her left eye to go blind. He buried the couple and left the baby at an orphanage." Grandpa said.

"Kitera, a jounin and Kita*, a man from her own clan, were to protect Jess." Grandpa said as Jess's father walked out. Everyone stiffened.

"When Kitera died on the way here, you cried so much as if you knew her for years. I didn't want you to grieve that much if I died and I didn't want you to get attached to me, so I replaced your memory with a horrible one that would make you glad I died. Inuzuka's have an ability to talk to animals and that's why wolves are so close to you. If you want your memories back, I won't object, but you will feel the pain from Kitera's death again." Kita said.

"How did you get out of jail?" Jess asked.

"What are you talking about?" Kita asked.

Jess explained what happened.

"It might have been Thaliana." Grandpa said.

"He is right. Thaliana has the ability to posses people." Grandma said.

"The hospital!" Everyone shouted.

"Excuse me?" Grandma said.

We explained everything that happened at the hospital.

"That was definitely Thaliana." Grandpa said.

"I apologize for shooting you, even if I was possessed." Kita said to Adrianna.

"It's fine." Adrianna said, smiling. "Let's continue with the story."

"Ina a really strong jounin and Juna a wise and careful medical ninja were to protect Rika." Grandma said as two woman came out of the kitchen.

"You will always be our niece no matter what." They both said.

Rika smiled and got up hugging them both.

"Kera a very fast ninja and Modra a wise and careful ninja were to protect Jamie from the Rieka clan. Do you guys know anything about the Rieka clan?" Grandpa asked.

We all said no.

"The Rieka clan was a very strong clan. Their ability is the ability to control their chakra to an amazing degree. The main use of that ability is superior healing techniques. If someone cut a major artery, they would use their chakra to hold and seal the ends together so that they wouldn't bleed to death before they were healed. Their chakra also heals them faster but not as fast as someone with a demon inside them would. They can't do any strong ninjutsu techniques. They are primarily taijutsu experts with little training in ninjutsu or genjutsu. Their healing jutsu is unparalleled, though. They could reattach limbs if they're cut cleanly. Only the best of them can do that though." Grandma said.

Everyone stared at Jamie while two people came out of the kitchen.

"How can you guys be from a different world? You have three kids!" Jamie asked.

"We adopted Cory and Chris. Then we fell in love and had Cyle." Kera said. "We had a lot of bumpy moments, but it got better." She said, smiling.

"So Cyle is a ninja?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah." Modra said.

"Weird." Jamie said.

"Tsuka and Tsuki, two jounin, were to protect Adrianna." Grandpa said, as two people came out of the kitchen.

"So you guys are ninja?" Adrianna said looking at them.

They nodded.

"Cool." She said walking up to them and hugging them. "I always thought you guys were lame."

They laughed.

"Suitsu and Hasu two very dependable and strong people were to protect Althea." Grandma said. No one came out.

"Hasu went crazy from the side effects of the portal and it was only a matter of time before he cracked. Of course no one knew that until the day he killed Suitsu and himself when you were 15." Grandpa said to Althea.

"Whoa. Intense." I said.

"Hush." Grandma said.

"Pru, the wisest woman in the leaf and Feru, a very strong man to protect Nakazumi and Chi Tsuki Uchiha. Unfortunately, Feru was very sick so they sent me in his place. I was Karo, a jounin from the leaf." Grandpa said and he looked very proud of it.

"Then an enemy ninja came out of nowhere and said that she would kill every single baby if she could not come. She was scared and wanted to be free of the clutches of her world. So since they had two from the Uchiha clan, they only chose one to go into the portal. That was you, pumpkin." Grandma said looking at me. "I regret the day I made you two split apart." She said, looking down.

"Grandma? You were the enemy ninja?" I said in disbelieve. Takami looked surprised.

"Questions later!" Grandma snapped. "Let Karo finish his story."

"Nakazumi and Chi Tsuki were twins. Whenever they are together, they are the strongest.  
We all went into the portal one group at a time. We all landed in different places, yet in the same town. This is the first time in a long time we have all come together, minus the dead or crazy people." Grandpa said. "You can ask questions now."

A/N: *I'm making Kita, Kiba's father. ALSO! WILL YOU PLEASE MESSAGE ME QUESTIONS TO ASK FOR MY STORY? Thank you if you do!


	13. Chapter 15

A/N: Gosh dang it! I don't care if this makes my story suck, I'm going to bring Katsumi back now! Thank you for reviewing! I just realized in my other chapter it says the accident where Katsumi went blind was a fire. In my last chapter, it said she fell on her head. The last chapter one is going to be the right one so sorry for the confusion if you noticed that! _READ THIS_! DarkeArcanine drew pictures of the ocs and I posted them on my DeviantART account! If you want to look them up, search Anime-Master1. Also, if you don't like your ninja clothes, I will be happy to change them! Does anyone want to draw them in their ninja clothes? PM me if you do! Hope you enjoy!

Jamie's POV

"You can ask questions now." Karo said.

Everyone started talking at once.

"STOP! One at a time!" Karo said.

"Since I'm from the Senju clan, does that mean I'm the first Hokage's great grand-daughter?" Althea asked.

"Actually you're more like his 2nd cousin. You are also from the Uzumaki clan." Karo said.

"So I'm half and half?" Althea said.

"Yeah pretty much." Karo said.

"Um, so I'm Kakashi's sister?" Sanna said.

"Yeah." Karo said.

Sanna got this pure joy look on her face and shouted, "AWESOME!", fist bumping the air.

"I have a question for Kera and Modra, or mom and dad? I still don't know what to call you." I said.

"You can call us mom and dad." Kera said, smiling.

"Why did you guys adopt Cory and Chris?" I asked.

"To seem like a normal family. We didn't want you to grow up alone." Modra said.

"Do they know they're adopted?" I asked.

"Yes, they do, but they don't know about us." Kera said.

"So will Cyle be a ninja?" I asked.

"If we ever find a way back home, yes." Modra said.

"So if we find a way back we will go back?" I asked.

"If you want to." Kera said.

"If we all go back, will we become ninja?" I asked.

"If you guys want to." Karo said.

"Yeah we want to! Or I would want to." Sanna said.

"I have two more questions. First, do you actually love me?" I asked them.

"Of course we do! Even though you aren't our actual daughter, we will always love you." Modra and Kera said together.

I hugged them and asked, "Second, does being a ninja have anything to do with why you don't like cats, mom?"

Kera suddenly got a dark cloud over her head while Modra laughed.

"Uh, dad? Why are you laughing?" I asked.

"T-Tor-ra-a!" He said trying to breath.

Kera glared at him and smacked him on the head.

"Who's Tora?" I asked.

Naruto suddenly got a very dark expression on his face. "I knew it was a demon cat!" He shouted.

"You mean Tora's still alive!?" Kera asked Naruto.

"Unfortunately for ninjas everywhere." Naruto muttered.

"Um, mom, do you hate all cats? Because, um, you see-" I started to say before a orange cat jumped on my back. "This is Etna."

Kera fainted.

Modra moved her to the couch.

Nakazumi's POV

After Kera got situated on the couch, I asked my question.

"I'm an Uchiha? I'm guessing I am not their sister." I said, smiling and pointing at Itachi and Sasuke.

"You're right, you're not their sister. You're their aunt." Karo said.

"WHAT?!" Sasuke, Itachi, and I shouted.

"You're their father's younger sister." Karo said.

I almost fainted.

"Now who's the grandma?" Sanna asked teasingly.

I just punched her in the arm. I got up and punched Itachi in the face. "That's for killing my big brother!" I said as he looked un affected.

Grr. I hate ninjas.

"I have another question. Who are you, Grandma?" I asked.

Grandma sighed and said, "I'm from the village hidden in the mist. I used to be one of the seven swordsmen of the mist, until they kicked me out and replaced me with that Ameyuri Ringo person."

We all gasped.

"You were a member of the seven ninja swordsmen of the mist!?" Me and Takami shouted.

"Yes, girls. My name was, or is, Friona. I used to hate the leaf village and my village wasn't that great either. No one would take me seriously after I was kicked out of the seven ninja swordsmen of the mist. When I heard about a chance to go to another world, to start over, I wanted it so bad. But when I got there, guards were surrounding the only one left. So I waited and waited and finally they opened it. I overheard that only a certain amount of people could go, and they already chose them, so I threatened to kill one of the babies that were going. I'm so sorry for taking you away from your twin Nakazumi." Friona said getting up and walking towards me. "Will you forgive me?"

"Of course Grandma." I said, hugging Friona.

"When we landed, Karo was going to kill me, but he decided not to. He always says it's because I looked like a scared puppy. He let me stay with him and after a while, we fell in love." Friona said, smiling and looking at Karo.

"I have another question, though." I said.

"What is it?" Friona asked.

"What happened to Pru? Did she die too?" I asked.

"Ah, no. She is here." Karo said slowly.

"Really? Where?" I asked.

"Upstairs." Karo said getting up.

Me and Takami looked at each other. We were never allowed to go upstairs.

"Come on Nakazumi. It's about time to feed Pru." Karo said, getting up.

"Feed her? Did you keep her locked up?" I asked.

"No not exactly. She just doesn't have the hands to open the door." Friona said, getting up and disappearing into the kitchen. She came back out a couple of minutes later holding up a bag filled with dead rats.

"Ew! What are you going to do with that?! And what do you mean she doesn't have hands?" I asked.

"Just follow me." Karo said. "Anyone else who wants to go, come on."

Everybody went upstairs.

"Back up a little please. She might be right by the door." Karo said.

"Is she dangerous?" I asked.

"Not usually." Karo said as he slowly opened the door.

A hissing noise came out of the room and a HUGE snake appeared near the door.

"She has a snake!?" I said, jumping away as Naruto comforted me.

"I am the snake, dear." The snake said.

"Say what?" I asked.

"When I went through the portal it changed me into a snake." Pru said or hissed.

"Why can you talk?" I asked.

"Hell if I know." Pru said, slithering up to Friona.

"I see you brought me a snack." She said and Friona opened the bag and empted it out on the floor.

We all cringed at the horrible smell.

"Yummy!" Pru said, eating them all in a couple of seconds. "Now where's the rest?"

"Ew." I said.

"At least it's not crickets." Pru said.

"Sorry Pru. That's the only stuff we got." Grandma said.

"But I want a rabbit! Wait. This scent. It's a fox! It's not a rabbit, but it will do." Pru said, slithering around until she stopped at me.

"I see my little girl has brought me dinner." Pru said, slithering up my leg.

"EEK!" I screeched shimmying Pru off of my leg and running behind Naruto.

"Sorry, dear. Did I scare you?" Pru asked curling up on the floor.

"Y-Yeah." I said shakily.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I'm so hungry." Pru said.

"You can't have Toshiro." I said, putting my hand on Toshiro, who popped out of my sweatshirt.

"My prey is my little girl's pet. Great." Pru said slithering into a corner and laying down. She kinda looked like a sad puppy.

"Why do you keep calling me your little girl?" I asked.

"They didn't tell you? I'm your mother." Pru said, slithering out form the corner.

I fainted.

Takami's POV

"That's why we didn't tell her." Karo said as Naruto picked Nakazumi up.

"Is she that afraid of snakes?" Pru asked.

"She has had a lot of bad experiences with snakes." I said.

"Well I wish you would have told me that earlier!" Pru said. "Can you guys leave now please?" She asked going back in her corner.

"Sure." Karo said and we all went downstairs, Naruto carrying Nakazumi.

"So anymore questions?" Karo asked as Naruto set Nakazumi on the couch next to Kera.

"I have questions about my curse." I said.

The room got quiet.

"Okay. Let's sit down." Friona suggested.

"What do you want to know?" Karo asked once we all were sitting.

"If the curse is about hurting the people I love, why hasn't it worked yet? None of you guys are hurt." I said.

"We were supposed to tell you all of this when you all were eighteen, but when I heard your explorations, I decided to tell you now. Just like us, the curse had to wait until you were eighteen, but because we told you earlier, the curse should be in affect now." Karo said.

"You mean I'm endangering you all right now?" I asked.

"Well, yeah." Friona said.

"I need to leave!" I said, getting up and heading towards the door.

"No! Just because you're not with us, doesn't mean the curse can't affect us." Karo said, getting up and blocking the door.

"How can I get this curse to break?" I asked quietly.

"Go back." Friona said.

"What?" I asked.

"You can break the curse by going back to your own world." Friona said.

"But there aren't any portals left." I said dejectedly.

"Just because I said there aren't any portals in our world, doesn't mean there aren't any here." Karo said.

"You mean?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, there is one here, but it's very far away. It also might be dangerous. We should train you before you go." Friona said.

"What about us? Can we go too?" Nakazumi asked apparently un-fainted.

"No! If it's too dangerous for me, it's going to be way too dangerous for you guys because of the curse." I said.

"Who cares? No stupid curse can stop me from going on an adventure with my best friends." Sanna said.

"You guys really want to come?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Everybody shouted except Friona and Karo.

"We get to go home!" Naruto shouted, fist pumping the air.

"Before you guys all celebrate, I have some other stuff to tell you." Karo said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"By going back, any side effect from the portal can also be lifted, so I want you to take Pru." Karo said.

Nakazumi almost fainted again.

"She's your mother!" I scolded Nakazumi.

"Fine." Nakazumi said.

"Since the 'Naruto characters' as you call them are all trained, they will be helping you train as well as your guardians." Friona said.

"That means?" Nakazumi said shakily.

"Yep, that means Pru finally gets to go outside again." Karo said cheerfully, while Nakazumi looked as white as a sheet. "Since it's so late, or early, you guys should go to bed. See you all in the morning!" Karo said as he and Friona disappeared into their room.

We all went into a random room and slept.

Jess's POV

"WAKE UP!" Karo shouted into each of our rooms.

"Guh! I'm so tired." I said.

"Me too, but it's worth it right? We are finally going to be where we belong." Sanna said, getting up.

"Yeah, I guess. What are we going to wear?" I asked.

"Glad you asked." Karo said popping into our room. "My old friend Gai used to wear these." He said pulling out two spandex suits.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Me and Sanna shouted.

Karo frowned and said, "That's what the others said too. Fine! Wear these." He said, handing me a dark blue tank top, dark blue pants with no side until it reaches my knee, fishnet pants, ninja shoes, and a pouch filled with kunai and ninja stars.

He handed Sanna a red dress that turned into shorts with the stomach and chest cut out, a black, only covering her breasts, top, bandages to cover her whole legs, ninja shoes, and a pouch filled with kunai and ninja stars.

We got dressed and I put on my hoodie with the wolf ears.

We walked downstairs and saw Nakazumi wearing a black short shirt with the sleeves on her arm and the Uchiha symbol on the front of it, and tank top fishnet shirt, orange shorts with fishnets the go down until her knee, ninja shoes, and a pouch filled with kunai and ninja stars.

She was standing next to Jamie who was wearing a dark purple sleeveless shirt, black shorts that came to her knees, bandages to wrap around both of her arms, ninja shoes, and a pouch filled with kunai and ninja stars.

We all walked into the kitchen and saw, Takami wearing a teal short-sleeved shirt with red shorts, ninja shoes, and a pouch filled with kunai and ninja stars.

Adrianna was wearing a grey bare-mid drift tank top with fishnets that cover her arms, a black very moveable skirt with fishnets that go down to her thighs, ninja shoes, and a pouch filled with kunai and ninja stars.

Althea was wearing a blood red sleeveless top that shows off her stomach and a dark grey holster over top with the strap underneath her breast. She has blood red skin tight shorts stopping mid-thigh underneath a half black skirt that stops just above her ankle covering her left leg. Black ninja boots without heels with hidden pockets for weapons and a pouch filled with kunai and ninja stars and a belt holding two extra hip pouches.

Rika was wearing an earth green top with long sleeves that hangs off the shoulders so they're bare and a black skirt. (Similar to Sakura's) A pouch filled with kunai and ninja stars and ninja shoes.

All the guardians that were left were also in the kitchen wearing similar clothes to ours and the Naruto characters were in their normal clothes.

"Now that you are all dressed in the right clothing, I am going to give you your weapons and other items that were passed down to you in your family." Friona said, getting a box from behind her.

"First, Althea. Here you are." Friona said, passing Althea blood red fingerless gloves going pass her elbows. "I think those are some sort of sacred glove or something? I don't know. Here this is yours also." She said, handing her twin swords and a holster. "And lastly." She said, handing her a black leaf headband.

"Thank you." Althea said, sitting down at the table and looking intently at her swords while tying the headband around her head and putting on her gloves.

"Jamie, here." Karo said, holding out black gloves with metal guards over the knuckles with studs in them, leg weights, a wakizashi katana* and a black leaf headband.

"Thanks!" Jamie said, smiling and putting on her gloves and headband. "Uh, what are the leg weights for?" She asked, trying to lift them up because they were so heavy.

"You tie them around your legs and eventually you become faster. I guess someone in your family wanted you to have them." Karo said.

Jamie shrugged and tied them around her legs. When she tried to walk to the table, her legs stayed still, and she fell over.

"There's something to work on, un." Deidara said, laughing.

"Shut up." Jamie mumbled into the floor.

Deidara helped her up while Friona called out another name. "Jess." She said, handing me a katana in a black holster and a leaf headband.

I unsheathed it, and gasped at how beautiful it was. The handle was made out of silver and it had little dark blue gems in it. I twirled it around in my hands and kept staring at it until someone coughed.

I looked up as I re-sheathed it and saw Dad or Kita looking at me and he said, "I believe that was your mothers. She was a very powerful ninja." Kita said.

"Was?" I asked dreadfully.

"Yes, unfortunately. We think she died a little bit after you were born." Kita said.

"Think?" I asked.

"Well she was very sick and having you might have made it worse. She might be still alive but the chances are slim." He said.

"Oh." I said, sitting down.

"I'm sorry." Kita said.

"It's fine." I said, trying to smile.

I felt someone staring at me and turned to look. Tobi's mask was right next to my face.

"Ahhh!" I screamed falling out of my chair.

"Tobi's sorry, Jess-chan!" Tobi said, helping me up.

Everyone started laughing and I did too.

I smiled and put on my headband.

"Moving on." Karo said laughing. "Sanna." He said, handing her a small familiar katana and a leaf headband.

She gasped and said, "Isn't this Kakashi's? I thought he broke it!"

"It was Kakashi's until he broke it. Your uncle took it to someone and got it fixed." Karo said.

She grinned and swung it around but stopped when she hit the basket of fruit next to her on the table. "Oops." She said, picking it up.

"Nakazumi." Friona said, handing her two swords and a leaf headband. "Those are special swords that your father used. You enforce it with your chakra and they become fire." She said.

Nakazumi looked at them with amazement. She unsheathed them and they looked like ordinary swords.

"You don't know how to work your chakra yet, so I wouldn't try to light them on fire right now." Karo said.

"Okay." She said, putting on her headband.

"Takami." Karo said. "I don't have any weapons for you, but I have a gift from your mother. It's a necklace. She told me to tell you, it would always protect you." He said, handing Takami a necklace and a leaf headband.

"Who is my mother?" Takami asked, looking at the diamond bird on the necklace.

"Her name is Hannazi*. She is married to Hizashi Hyuuga." Karo said.

"Hizashi? As in Neji's father?" Takami asked.

"I do believe they had a son after you." Karo said.

"So my parents are dead too. Great." Takami said, putting on her necklace and headband.

"Adrianna." Friona said, handing her a kusarigama* and a leaf headband.

"Cool." Adrianna said, putting on her headband and picking up the kusarigama.

"It was your great grandfather's." Tsuka, Adrianna's mother protector person said.

"Cool." Adrianna said, again swinging it around.

"Ow! Jeez watch it!" Hidan shouted at he was hit with the end.

"Sorry, babe." Adrianna said, laughing.

"And Rika." Karo said, handing her a hair band and a leaf headband.

She put on the headband and asked, "Are these special?", holding up the hair band.

"Actually yes. They are supposed to help you control people and objects better." Karo said.

"Okay." Rika said, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"That's it! Well except for Katsumi's stuff, but she isn't here right now so we won't worry about that." Friona said.

Suddenly the chandelier above Nakazumi's head, came crashing down. But before it could hit Nakazumi, Karo pushed her out of the way and got hit instead.

Everyone was silent and then Friona got hysterical.

"KARO! SOMEONE HELP HIM!" She shouted trying to lift the heavy chandelier off.

Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto helped her and they got it off.

Friona got down next to Karo, who was laying on his stomach, and checked his pulse. "He's still alive." She said.

We all breathed out the breath we didn't know we were holding.

"We need to get him to a hospital!" Friona said.

"I can help you with that." A mysterious voice said.

We all turned to look and saw the girl with purple hair and golden eyes!

"You! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was walking by when I heard the crash. I'm a doctor. I can help." She said. "Now let me look." She said bending down next to Karo and poking him. "Alright. He doesn't need to go to the hospital. He won't be able to move his back though. I suggest you guys don't do anything until Katsumi's birthday." She said standing up. "Well! Look at the time! I'm afraid I'm late. See you later." She said, winking at us and vanishing.

"How does she know when Katsumi's birthday is?" Nakazumi asked.

"How does she even know who Katsumi is?" Sanna asked.

"Can someone help me move him to his bed?" Friona asked.

Itachi and Sasuke helped Friona bring him upstairs.

"It was the curse." Takami said, sitting down in fetal position.

"You don't know that, Takami. It could have been just really old." Nakazumi said comfortingly.

"No! No. I know it was the curse." She said.

No one said anything.

Takami started crying.

"Takami! It's okay." Nakazumi said, trying to comfort her.

"Go away! I'm just going to hurt you!" She said, crying.

Then something unexpected happened.

Gaara sat down next to Takami and hugged her, letting her cry in his chest.

"I'm going to make breakfast." Friona said, coming down the stairs, but stopped when she saw Takami. "It's not your fault, dear." She said, patting Takami on the head and walking into the kitchen.

Takami just cried harder.

Gaara gave us a look that said leave.

We all walked upstairs and sat in a circle on the floor.

"Wait a second. Since we are going to be here from now on, we need to write Katsumi another letter." Sanna said.

"You're right." Nakazumi said.

"I'll go. I will be back in a couple of minutes." Althea said.

"Are you sure? I could go. It's no problem." Sanna said.

"Yes I'm sure. You might get lost." Althea said, leaving.

A couple of minutes after Althea left, Takami and Gaara came in.

Takami was still teary eyed, but had a smile on her face. Gaara was smiling too. And they were holding hands.

Katsumi's POV (On her birthday)

I walked to the house on the hill and walked up to the door.

There was note on the door.

"Ugh, another one?" I said to myself.

It said, Hey Katsumi. This is the girl that owns this house. A lot of things have happened and we will tell you when you come to this address. - Althea

And under her name, was the address to Nakazumi and Takami's grandparents house. Why were they there?

Doesn't matter I guess. More walking to do. Man, I wish I had water.

A/N: Hannazi is going to be Neji's mother since no one knows her name. Look up kusarigama and the katana thing if you want to know what it is.


	14. Chapter 16

A/N: Thanks for reviewing! _PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE CHECK OUT MY FRIEND_ blackrose161's _STORY ON_ _DeviantART!___It's really good! I know I kinda ruined it with the telling of the styles of jutsu but I wanted to do it and it's done! By the way, I read my earlier chapters, and they suck. I really need to redo them and I will once I finish the story. Hope you like!

Althea's POV

Only when trick-or-treaters came to our door, did we remember Halloween. We quickly got dressed and went out. We got a lot of candy because we kept trading parts of our costumes and going back to doors we have already been to.

Karo eventually got better and now he can walk again. We haven't started training yet, because we all decided to wait for Katsumi, if she even came.

Right now, we were all in the kitchen baking an enormous cake for Katsumi.

"Almost done!" Nakazumi said excitedly, covering the cake with cream cheese frosting and eighteen candles. She also added green icing that said, Happy 18th birthday, Katsumi!

The doorbell rang and Nakazumi jumped up, dropping the icing, and ran towards the door. We all followed after her and saw her pulling open the door to see, the mailman.

"You're not Katsumi!" Nakazumi shouted, slamming the door.

"Nakazumi! Don't be so harsh on that poor mailman." Friona said, opening the door, taking the mail, and apologizing.

We were all going into the kitchen when the doorbell rang again.

Nakazumi pouted and said, "Probably the stupid mailman forgot to give us some stupid mail." Sanna was the closest so she opened the door and there was Katsumi.

"Why did your mailman say to me, 'If your Katsumi I feel bad for you?'" Katsumi asked, standing there.

"KATTY!" Nakazumi screamed, jumping on Katsumi.

"Get off me! Don't call me Katty!" Katsumi said, prying Nakazumi off of her. She looked at Nakazumi for a second and then at all of us. "Halloween was a while ago guys." She said, laughing.

"Katty! We have so much to tell you!" Nakazumi said, standing up.

"I think she should sit down and calm down, Nakazumi. You did jump on her." Sasuke said.

"For once, I agree with Sasuke. Now what did you want to tell me?" Katsumi asked, sitting on the couch.

Friona and Karo took turns telling the story. Once they were done, Katsumi was staring at us weird.

"Um, guys. I need to, uh, go. Maybe get some people with big needles, I-I mean ice-cream! Yeah, be right back." Katsumi said, getting up.

"We're telling the truth Katsumi! That's why we are dressed like this!" Nakazumi said.

"Yeah right! I'm really supposed to believe I'm from the Haruno clan? And that you're mom is a snake?" Katsumi said.

"Actually I am." Pru said, slithering down the stairs.

"How did you get out?" Karo asked.

"You left the door open." Pru said and I could almost see him sweat-drop.

"IT'S A TALKING SNAKE!" Katsumi screamed.

"I'm not a snake! Well maybe I am for now, but I wasn't a snake before!" Pru said.

"Believe us now?" Nakazumi said smugly.

Katsumi nodded.

"Yay! Now let's see what you got from your parents!" Nakazumi said, pulling Katsumi into the kitchen.

We all followed.

"What's this?" Katsumi asked quietly when she saw her birthday cake.

"Oh it's just your cake we made for your birthday! Now come on! I want to see what you got!" Nakazumi said tugging on Katsumi, but Katsumi just stared at the cake.

"You made this for me?" She asked.

"Yes." Sanna said smiling.

Katsumi grinned big and said, "Thank you."

"Cake later! We have to get you clothes and check out your weapons!" Nakazumi said.

"Okay. Okay." Katsumi said, letting Nakazumi pull her.

We all stood in a circle as Karo pulled out a leaf headband. "That's weird, where did it go?" He asked himself staring into an empty box, with a leaf headband in his hand.

"Karo! LOOK OUT!" I screamed, pushing him out of the way when Katsumi's katana came down on the spot where Karo was.

I quickly got up and helped Karo up. "There it is." He said weakly.

"What the heck? Why would my sword do that?" Katsumi asked.

"It's my curse." Takami said quietly.

"Oh." Katsumi said recalling when they told her about Takami.

"It's fine! No one got hurt! That's the important thing." Friona said, picking up the sword and handing it to Katsumi.

She grabbed it. The sword was amazing. The handle was made out of gold and silver and had green and blue gems in it. The blade looked like it was shining.

"Wow." She said.

"Here." Karo said, handing her the leaf headband he was still holding.

"Thanks." She said, tying it around her head.

"Now let's go get you some clothes." Friona said, taking Katsumi and disappearing upstairs.

A couple of minutes later, Katsumi came out wearing a strapless dark blue shirt with bandages coming up to her shoulders, short dark green shorts, ninja shoes, and a pouch filled with kunai and ninja stars.

Sasuke's jaw dropped and he started drooling. Itachi leaned over and closed his mouth. Sasuke snapped out of it and wiped his mouth.

"Now we can start!" Nakazumi said excitedly.

"Start what?" Katsumi asked.

"We are going to train so we can go home!" Sanna said, smiling big.

"I already assigned people to their trainers." Karo said. "Since Adrianna is mainly a wind user-"

"I am?" She asked.

"Oh right! I forgot to tell you your jutsu styles!" Karo said, smacking himself on the head. "Adrianna, you're a wind and shadow manipulation user. Althea, you are a lightning and fire user. Jess, you are mainly a taijutsu user, but you can do the simple stuff, like Kiba. Of course since each Inuzuka has a canine of their own, you will have to choose one of the older ones when you get back." He said.

"Um, can I just take Hoshi and Onyx with me?" Jess asked.

Karo thought for a while then said, "You are going to bring them to Ireland?"

"Ireland?!" We shouted.

"Oh didn't I tell you? That's where the portal is." Karo said.

"Ireland!? The most awesome place in the world?! That Ireland?!" Sanna asked, shaking Karo.

"Yes! Yes! Let me go!" He said, pulling away from her. While Sanna had her spaz attack, Karo continued. "So yeah I guess you could bring them with you."

Jess did a fist pump in the air.

"What about Etna?" Jamie asked, holding said cat.

"Yeah and Toshiro!" Nakazumi added.

"You can bring them too." Friona said.

"Anyways, Rika, you're a mind control user. Like everyone else in the Yamanaka clan, but you can also control objects. Well, you will be able to control objects once you master your chakra. Jamie, well you know what you can do. (A/N: If you don't know refer to chapter 14) Takami you have the byakugan and the defense jutsu your brother and your uncle can do. Katsumi you are an earth and water user. Sanna you are a lightning user. Nakazumi you are a fire and ice user, which shouldn't be possible but it is." Karo finished off.

"What about my sister? Does she have the same style as me?" Nakazumi asked.

"Well since you are twins, I would guess so." Karo said.

"Let's get started!" Friona said, taking a piece of paper from Karo and reading names of the list. "Tsuka, Tsuki, and Hidan will be training Adrianna. Modra, Kera, and Deidara will be training Jamie. Kita and Tobi will be helping Jess. Ina, Juna, and Sai will be training Rika. Myself and Sasori will be training Althea. Pru, Karo, and Naruto will be helping Nakazumi. Myself, Karo, and Sasuke will be helping Katsumi. Karo and Gaara will be helping Takami. Rena, myself, and Itachi will be training Sanna. Everyone good with that?" Friona asked.

Everyone nodded.

Rika's POV

"Good come with me." Friona said, walking outside.

We all gasped at how big it was.

"This is why we bought all those acres, girls." Karo said to Nakazumi and Takami.

Friona walked to the door, closed it, then opened a panel beside it and pressed a button.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake and massive walls came up all around us.

"Nice." Jamie said, grinning.

"Okay girls! We are only going to give you one teacher at a time. Some of us work together, so it might be two at a time. This is training so obviously blood is going to be spilled. As long as no one kills each other, we will have a fun time!" Friona said, smiling.

"First, let's do the history of the leaf village and ninjas." Karo said.

We all groaned.

"We watched the episodes! We know the history!" Sanna shouted.

"Oh yeah, forgot. Never mind." Karo said.

We all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay but still before we get to the jutsu and technical stuff, let's work on taijutsu first. Especially you, Jess." Friona said. "Now run five laps around the whole backyard! No cutting corners!"

"Are you serious?! It's like five miles each way!" I said.

"Don't complain. They have to do it too." Friona said, pointing to the Naruto characters.

They all groaned.

"GO!" Friona yelled and we all ran.

The Naruto characters, of course were ahead of us, but Althea and Takami were catching up to them.

"Holy shiz! How do they run that fast?" I asked Nakazumi, who was running beside me.

"I don't know about Althea, but Takami has always been a fast runner." Nakazumi said.

All of the girls, except Takami and Althea, collapsed at the start of the second lap.

Then Takami collapsed after going half-way on the second lap and Althea wasn't far ahead of her before she collapsed too.

The Naruto characters collapsed at the end of the third lap, except Itachi, Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, and Tobi. Well of course, they're Akatsuki members.

But they all collapsed at the middle of the fourth lap except Tobi. Tobi made it to the end of the fifth lap, but he collapsed right at the ending point.

"You guys suck." Friona said. "Even us old people can do it! Come on guys." She said and every guardian, except Pru of course, ran the five laps easily.

We all gathered at the beginning point and waited for them to finish. Once they did finish, they were only panting slightly.

"I guess we will have to work on the running. But for now let's go to agility." Friona said, going over to the panel and pressing another button.

The ground opened up around us and out came agility courses.

It looked like we were on an episode of WipeOut.

"Okay! That's the beginning and there's the end! If you can make it all the way to the end without falling off, you don't have to run for two days." Friona said. "By the way, all of your worst fears are in there. Ready? Set? Go!" She said and we all started running thinking about the worst fears part.

We reached the starting point which was a giant rock climbing wall. We didn't even have harnesses. While us girls just stared at the wall, the Naruto characters started climbing and made it over.

We all started climbing over, but before we did, I saw Katsumi, Takami, and Nakazumi give Sanna a pity stare. They started climbing the wall too. Sanna just kept staring at the wall with fear in her eyes.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked Takami.

"She's afraid of heights." She said sadly.

"Sanna! What are you doing? Get up there!" Rena shouted encouragingly.

"I can't." She yelled back, sitting down, defeated.

We all made it over the wall and found Itachi standing there. "Where's Sanna?" He asked.

"She's afraid of heights." Takami explained.

Itachi started climbing back over the wall and we got confused.

Sanna's POV

I sat there feeling like I was about to cry before I saw Itachi climbing back over the wall. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Come on." He said, landing on the ground, walking over to me, and helping me up. "I am going to get you over this wall."

"I can't Itachi. I'm too scared." I said, shaking just thinking about climbing it.

"It's okay, Sanna. It's okay." Itachi said soothingly as he lead me over to the wall. "You can do it. I have you. You won't fall." He said and I felt less scared.

"You promise to keep a hold on me?" I asked.

"Always." He said and we started to climb the wall.

True to his word, he never let me go until we reached the bottom where everyone was waiting for us.

They all started cheering and I smiled and hugged Itachi. "Thank you." I whispered.

"I only get a hug?" He asked playfully.

I just shook my head and kissed him.

"Yay! Santa did it!" Nakazumi shouted, hugging me tightly.

"Nakazumi. Can't. Breath." I said, trying to pry her off me.

"Oops! Sorry Santa!" Nakazumi said, letting me go.

"Okay, so what's our next challenge?" I asked.

"That." Takami said dreadfully.

I turned to look and saw the thing of horror's for Takami. There was a 2 yard long bar about an inch think going over a fast running river.

Takami is afraid of anything that has water in it, except a cup.

"Great. Takami's afraid of water. This agility thing is going great." Katsumi said sarcastically.

"You guys just go. I will just quit." Takami said, walking backwards.

"Oh girls! I forgot to tell you! If you quit, you will have to do it in the dark!" Friona shouted behind the wall.

Takami winced and said, "I will figure a way over later. You guys just go."

"No! We aren't leaving you! Gaara! Use your sand!" I said.

"May I also say that you're jutsu is worthless in the agility courses!" Friona said, from behind the wall.

"It's like she can hear us." Jess said.

"That's because I can!" She shouted.

"We still aren't leaving you, Takami." Nakazumi said.

"I will try. I'm not just going to sit here and do nothing if you guys are willing to help me." Takami said.

"Of course we are! Now I have an idea. We all go in a row holding hands so we will all be supported and have a less chance of falling off!" Jamie said.

"But if one of us falls off, then the rest would fall off." Althea pointed out.

Jamie got those dark anime lines above her head.

"It's okay! We could try it!" Takami said.

We all got into a line with Naruto in front and Gaara in the back. We got over carefully and we all made it! All we had to wait for was Takami and Gaara the last two.

Suddenly when Takami was almost there, she got wobbly and almost fell off! She almost would have if Gaara didn't save her by steadying her and falling off instead.

"Gaara!" Takami screamed reaching down to grab him because he was only holding on with one hand. Naruto rushed forward to help Takami.

They both pulled him up and walked to where we were waiting.

"I'm sorry." Takami said to Gaara. "You could've died!"

"It's fine. As long as you're okay." He said, smiling.

"Aww! Gaara does have a heart!" Naruto teased.

Gaara got an angry mark above his head.

"Okay! Let's go to the next thing." Jess said.

Jamie's POV

I almost fainted at the next course. There were giant spiders everywhere! Thank goodness it was only a couple of feet.

"Okay. Who's afraid of the giant spiders?" Althea asked, sounding annoyed.

I raised my hand.

"Don't worry! The spiders won't eat you! They might bite though." Friona shouted.

We groaned.

"Let's just walk slowly and carefully." Jess suggested.

"And if anyone gets bitten, run for your life." Katsumi said flatly.

"Katty! Come on. Let's just start. And if a spider gets close, you guys use your taijutsu skills and fend them off." Nakazumi said to the Naruto characters.

We entered the chamber and immediately spiders crowded my friends and started wrapping them in their webs.

"Stop! Stop!" I screamed, crying. "You said they wouldn't eat them!" I shouted to Friona but she didn't answer.

Deidara's POV

As soon as we entered, Jamie started screaming and crying. It was attracting the spiders.

"Jamie! Jamie! Stop! Is she this afraid of spiders?" Jess asked, trying to shake Jamie out of whatever she was in.

"Wait, un! It looks like she is under a genjutsu, yeah!" I said, staring at her.

"Well snap her out of it! She's attracting the spiders!" Katsumi said.

"We can't use jutsu, remember, un?" I said.

"Dang it!" Jess said.

"You can go inside her genjutsu, Deidara." Friona said.

"I can, un?" I asked.

"Yep! I'll transport you there now!" Friona said and I gasped as I saw everyone getting eaten by spiders and Jamie looking helpless on the ground crying.

"Jamie, un!" I said, walking over to her.

She looked up in amazement. "Deidara? What? How? I saw you get eaten!" She said, tears running down her face.

"It's only a genjutsu, un." I said, softly helping her up and hugging her tightly.

"I was so scared." She said sobbing. "I couldn't do anything to help you and the others."

"It's not real, un. I'm sure if it was real you would find the strength inside you to help us, yeah." I said, looking at her and trying to wipe her tears away.

"Can you get me out of this genjutsu?" She asked, still crying.

"Yeah, un." I said, making the genjutsu fade.

Jamie burst into tears once she saw the others. She ran up and hugged them all.

"It's okay, Jamie. It's okay." Jess said, comforting her.

Eventually she stopped crying and said, "I'm sorry guys. I just felt so useless. You guys were being devoured right in front of me."

"It's okay. It's whoever made the genjutsu's fault." Sanna said, glaring at the far away rock wall.

"Yeah, sorry. We may have gone too far with that one. Sorry." Friona shouted.

"Ya think?!" Sanna shouted angrily.

"Are you ready to continue, un?" I asked.

"Yeah, Deidara. Thank you for saving me." She said, hugging me. "Let's go."

We all trudged ahead past the spiders who didn't bother us and out the other side to see...

A/N: Haha I'm cruel. I left a cliff hanger! :)


	15. Chapter 17

A/N: Thank you for reviewing!

Rika's POV

We moved on to the next course and saw, an empty room that was easy to cross. It was like 9 feet. We cautiously moved through the room in case there was any traps. Sai was in the back and I was right in front of him and we were about to exit the room when, a wall came up from the ground in front of us and behind us.

We banged on the wall and I heard them banging on the wall from the outside.

"Can you guys hear me?" Takami's muffled voice asked.

"Yeah!" We shouted.

"Is there any way you can get out?" Takami asked.

"No." I said looking around. "It's all sealed."

"You guys wouldn't be able to get air if it was sealed. There had to be a small crack somewhere or something!" Jess said.

Suddenly, the walls, except the one with the others on the other side, started closing in on us. "Guys help! The walls are closing in!" I shouted, pounding on the wall.

"Keep calm! Look for a weak spot! We will be too, out here!" Takami said.

I started whimpering as the walls came closer afraid they were going to squish us, but they suddenly stopped. Me and Sai barely had room to stand. "Why did it stop? I would rather be squished then be stuck in here." I said, then started hyperventilating.

"I'm guessing you're claustrophobic?" Sai said.

I nodded because I couldn't form words.

"It's okay." He said, hugging me. "The others will get us out and we will be fine." He said soothingly.

I started calming down. "You're good at calming people down." I said.

"I read it in a book." He said, smiling and looking proud of himself.

I sweatdropped.

Suddenly the walls started moving back and we were let free.

"Rika! Sai! Thank goodness your okay!" They said, hugging us.

"How did you get the walls to open?" I asked.

"There was a button on the side of the room." Takami said, pointing.

We all sweat-dropped.

"I really hate these courses." I said, glaring at the evil room.

"Yeah I think all of us do." Sanna said.

"I wonder who's next?" Nakazumi said.

"Let's find out." Althea said, walking forward. We all followed her and saw a giant pit filled with snakes of various sizes.

Nakazumi's POV

"Uh, I think I know who's course this is." Jamie said, staring at me.

I was petrified. I couldn't even take my eyes of those horrible things.

"Don't worry! There is only one poisonous one! You just have to find it!" Friona shouted.

"They all look the same!" I shouted.

Suddenly the ground beneath us crumbled and we entered the snake pit.

I started breathing heavily and trying to climb back up. "Guys I'm freaking out!" I said, kicking a snake away from my shoe.

"Nakazumi look! There's a ladder over there! We just have to fine the poisonous one, avoid it, and were done!" Takami said, trying to calm me down.

"They all look the same! How are we going to fine the poisonous one!?" I asked.

"These are coral snakes." Rika said.

"Thanks that's helpful!" I said sarcastically.

"No! It is! There is a saying, yellow touching red you are dead, black touching white you're alright." Rika said.

"Thanks, Rika! That's really helpful. Where did you learn that?" Takami asked.

"I read it in a book." She said.

We laughed while the Naruto characters didn't get the joke. (A/N: In case you didn't get it, Sai always says that.)

"Okay so let's look for a snake where it's yellow stripe touches red stripe." Sanna said and we all looked.

After 5 minutes we couldn't find anything.

"Uh, guys? I think I found it." Jamie said, pointing at me.

I froze when I heard hissing in my ear. It was on my back! "Guys, help." I said weakly.

"It's okay, Nakazumi. Just don't move. Don't make any movement or sound. Come on guys! Does anyone have a rock?" Sanna said.

"Guys." I whimpered, feeling the snake wound around my neck.

"I found one!" Rika shouted, handing Sanna the rock.

"Okay, who's good at aiming?" Sanna asked as I felt the snake wound tighter around my neck.

"Guys! It's suffocating me!" I tried to say, but I didn't have enough air.

They were all fighting about who was the better thrower when Naruto grabbed the rock out of Sanna's hand and threw it, hitting the snakes head. I heard a horrible crack as it's skull broke.

I gasped for air while the others started in shock at Naruto.

"If you guys weren't fighting, then you would've seen Nakazumi not breathing!" He said, holding me.

"Thank you." I told him.

"We're sorry Zumi. We were idiots." Sanna said.

"Were?" I asked.

"Are." She replied.

"You're forgiven. Now let's get out of here." I said, shuddering.

We quickly climbed the latter and saw a long path with tall cliffs on each side.

"I really hope boulders don't come crashing down. Is anyone afraid of boulders?" Jamie asked.

No one said anything.

"Good." Jamie said and we walked into it.

We were about 5 feet in when rubber ducks started raining down.

"Okay, who's afraid of rubber ducks?" Katsumi asked.

Jess started screaming and running in a circle.

"Does that answer your question?" Jamie asked.

"Tobi will save Jess-chan!" Tobi shouted, hovering over Jess blocking the rubber ducks from hitting her.

They quickly ran out of here, Tobi still shielding Jess. It was actually a funny site.

We just walked casually out and saw Jess shivering in fetal position while Tobi tried to comfort her.

"It's okay, Jess. There aren't any more ducks." Takami said, soothingly while some of us tried not to laugh.

"Guys! Seriously not funny! What if you were afraid of rubber ducks? Would you like us to laugh at you?" Sanna asked.

Everyone quieted down.

"Thanks, Sanna, Takami, and Tobi." Jess said, standing up.

"So, um. Why are you afraid of rubber ducks?" Adrianna asked.

"I hate when they stare at me in the shower." Jess said, shuddering.

"Is that it?" Adrianna asked.

"When I was little, I was feeding ducks in this little pond thing and then I ran out of food. I was about to leave when they attacked me." She said, looking like he was about to do a flashback.

"We don't have time for flashbacks!" Althea said, shaking Jess. "It's almost dark!"

"We still haven't done Katsumi, Adrianna, and Althea's fears." I said.

"Then let's hurry up." Althea said, looking ahead, a bit of fear in her eyes.

Althea's POV

I felt a little scared knowing that my fear could be next. It had to come eventually.

We were walking for awhile until we saw my house.

"What? What's my house doing here?" I asked.

No one answered.

I turned around and saw them all walking towards my house.

"Guys? What are you doing?" I asked, catching up with them.

They didn't answer and entered the house. I followed them.

It was dark in here, I could still see, but it was dark.

I heard some noises upstairs and saw my friends go up there. I followed them feeling suspicious.

We turned into the east wing and I almost screamed at what I saw.

It was my dad killing my mom.

Once he was done killing her he turned to us.

"Guys run!" I screamed but they didn't pay attention to me and kept walking forward.

They were laughing and talking like they didn't even see me or my dad.

Then my dad started killing them all. They didn't even care. They just kept talking not noticing the dead bodies on the floor around them.

Finally, there was only Sasori left. Just when my dad was about to kill him, he said, "Althea, why didn't you save us?" Then dropped on the floor dead.

I screamed as my dad came closer to me. I tried to run out of there, but I couldn't. I just stared in horror as my dad came closer and closer.

Suddenly, Sasori popped up and attacked my dad. My dad fell to the floor and turned to dust like everything else except Sasori and me. I closed my eyes.

When I opened them again, I saw everyone's worried faces.

"Hey are you okay? You fainted for about 5 minutes." Adrianna asked.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." I said, stuttering.

"What happened?" Jamie asked.

"I just had my course." I replied.

Everyone was silent.

"What was it?" Nakazumi asked.

"A flashback, kinda." I said.

"How did you wake up?" Sanna asked.

"Sasori saved me." I said.

They looked surprised.

"What?" I asked.

"Sasori fainted right after you did, he is still." Takami said.

"No, I'm not." A voice said to my left.

We turned to look and saw Sasori getting up. He walked over to me and said, "Your dad is messed up."

"I know. At least he isn't my real one." I said.

"Okay, well let's go to the next one." Jess said.

We walked forward and saw a shack. The lights were on and a yummy scent was coming out of it.

"I'm starving and that smells good! Maybe it's like a reward for not quitting or something." Sanna said, running forward.

We ran after her and entered the shack. Once we were all in there, the door shut and the scent was gone. The lights turned off and we were plunged in darkness.

"I-I think-k I-I know-w who's c-course t-this-s is-s." Adrianna's voice said.

"Who's?" Naruto asked, oblivious.

"Mine!" She shouted, shivering next to me.

Adrianna's POV

It was really dark and I was freaking out.

I hung on to the person next to me until she said, "Can you please let go of me?"

Oops, it was Althea.

"S-Sorry-y. H-Hidan-n? W-Where a-are you-u?" I asked.

"I'm right here. It's going to be okay." Hidan said, holding me.

"I'm trying to find the door." Jamie said.

"Ow! Jeez, stupid chair." Nakazumi muttered.

I laughed a little.

"Guys, run into more things!" Hidan said.

"Hidan it's fine they don't need to hurt themselves for-" I was cut off by a loud thump and Jess saying, "****ing rug!"

I laughed a little more.

"Ow! I ran into a wall." Jamie said, after I heard a thump.

I laughed harder.

Suddenly everyone was running into things or falling and it was hilarious to me for some reason.

As I was laughing, the lights turned back on and I saw some of them on the floor or by chairs and walls.

"Thanks guys." I said, smiling.

"It's no problem. You would do it for us to." Sanna said.

We left the creepy shack and continued on our way.

Katsumi's POV

I kept feeling everyone glance at me from time to time.

"I know I'm next! You can stop staring at me!" I shouted my nerves getting to me. "I'm sorry. I'm just really nervous."

"It's fine, Katsumi. We understand." Jess said, smiling at me.

I attempted a smile back.

"Guys look!" Sanna shouted, pointing.

We looked where she was pointing and saw the exit.

"It's your lucky day, Katsumi. Maybe you don't have to face your fear." Adrianna said.

Suddenly the sound of gunshots and screaming echoed around the place and I fell to the floor covering my ears.

I felt a body against mine and warm hands covering my own. The sounds seemed less intense and eventually they stopped.

I looked up to see everyone uncovering their ears and looked to see who was covering mine.

Sasuke was crouched next to me, his face scrunched up like he was still hearing the noises. He un-scrunched his face when I moved and he looked around noticing the noise stopped.

"DID IT STOP?" He shouted.

"Yeah. Why are you shouting." I asked.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? I CAN'T HEAR YOU?" He shouted.

"I SAID, WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING!" I shouted.

"Jeez, you don't have to yell." He said, smiling.

"I hate you!" I said, hitting him in the arm.

"No you don't." He said, coming closer.

"Yes I do." I said.

"No you don't." He said, as our noses touched.

"Yes I mmmmfffff!" I said, as he kissed me.

"Finally guys!" Sanna said, laughing.

I pulled back and glared at her.

"Come on. Let's leave this creepy place." Sasuke said, taking my hand and we all walked out of there.

"Good job! None of you quit." Friona said, standing with the other guardians.

We all glared at her.

"Okay, I may have gone a little far with some. I'm sorry." She said.

"Fine. Now what's next?" Nakazumi asked.

"Next is some dinner, a piece of yummy cake, and bed." Friona said. "Good job girls."

"Thanks." We said and we all walked inside.

We had a yummy dinner and they sang Happy Birthday to me. We ate cake until we were stuffed then went to bed.

A/N: I didn't leave you hanging that long :)


	16. Chapter 18

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I'm sorry this chapter is kinda lame. I'm also sorry it's really late. I've been working on another story called I Hate Cliques on fictionpress, so you should check it out!

Disclaimer: I realized I haven't put one of these up in a while. You should know by now what I own.

Adrianna's POV

We were woken up at 6:00 a.m., got breakfast, and went to the backyard.

Once we all gathered out there, Friona said, "Since you weren't able to do five laps, we'll take it slow. Run one and a half laps."

We ran and only the Naruto characters, Takami, Althea, and Nakazumi made it. The only reason why Nakazumi made it, was because she had an energy drink for breakfast.

"I guess we will have to work more on your running skills, dears." Friona said to us who didn't make it. "But for now, let's practice your aiming." Friona said.

She went to the panel and pressed a button and nine logs with targets on them came out of the ground.

"Take a kunai out of your pouch and aim." Friona said.

We did so.

"Now throw!" She said.

We all missed except Althea.

"What are you an assassin?" I asked, staring at her kunai which hit the mark perfectly.

"Actually I am." She said.

We all stared at her and it looked like this: O.O

"Guys, help them." Rena said to the Naruto characters.

"Okay so you hold it like this." The guys instructed. "And fling it like this." And every kunai hit the target.

"Yay! Thanks!" Us girls said and got another kunai out.

We all got really close to hitting the target. Althea got bulls-eye again.

"It's okay, girls. Let's move on." Friona said. "Now we are going to teach you chakra control."

She started walking and we followed her. She stopped in front of a tree. "I want you all to climb this. Reach the top." She said.

"You didn't even teach us how to control our chakra!" Rika said.

"You've seen the episodes remember?" Friona said.

"Ooh! You got dissed!" Nakazumi said, laughing while Rika glared at her.

"Nakazumi you go first." Friona said.

Nakazumi stopped laughing and stared at the tree. "No thanks." She said.

"Nakazumi." Friona said warningly.

"Fine." Nakazumi said, running up the tree and falling down after 3 feet. She pulled out a kunai and marked where she got last.

"Of you guys are going to do that, get your own trees so you won't be confused." Friona said. "Keep working on it until you can climb to the top then come see me." She said.

We all spread out and started attempting to climb the trees.

On my first try, I got 5 feet.

I closed my eyes, calmed my heart and mind, felt the chakra flowing inside me, and harnessed it.

I almost made it all the way until I heard a shout and faltered. I quickly marked where I was and turned to glare at whoever was shouting.

It seems Althea made it to the top and everyone was cheering for her. She shrugged, jumped down, and sat in a chair on the deck.

Again I closed my eyes, calmed my heart and mind, felt the chakra flowing inside me, and harnessed it.

I ran up the tree and made it to the top. I almost cheered, but then remembered how angry I was when they cheered for Althea and it messed up my concentration. So I just signaled Friona and she got the message and gestured me to come down.

The next two people to make it were Nakazumi and Sanna. No surprise there, they are an Uchiha and a Hatake.

Jess, Jamie, and Takami made it next.

After about 10 minutes, Rika got it.

We watched in amusement as Katsumi kicked the tree angrily. I finally took pity on her and showed her how to control her chakra.

She made it.

When she came down, she awkwardly patted me on the back and said, "Thank you."

I laughed and said, "It's fine."

We walked back over and the others cheered for Katsumi. Katsumi smiled slightly, probably not used to the attention.

"Okay girls. Now go practice aiming your kunai again." Friona said and we walked back towards the logs.

Remembering what the guys told us, we aimed and almost hit the mark again. Well I almost hit the mark again.

Althea made it, obviously, but so did Jess, Rika, Takami, Nakazumi (dang Uchihas), and Katsumi, surprisingly.

But they kept practicing and practicing.

Eventually we all got it and every time we hit a target, it was bulls-eye.

"Nice job girls! Now you get to learn the hand signs for jutsu." Karo said, walking towards us.

Jess's POV

It took the rest of the day, but we learned and memorized the hand signs.

"Okay girls! Dinner, change, then off to bed!" Friona said, leading us inside.

We did so, and changed into the pajamas Adrianna gave us what seemed like forever ago.

But we didn't sleep, we played a long over-due game of Truth-Or-Dare that is majorly over-used! Yay!

We sat in a circle and I went first. "Um, Sanna! Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare." She said, smiling and leaning forward expectantly.

"Okay." I said, thinking. "Got one! I dare you to speak in Shakespearean English for the next 5 rounds!" I said, laughing.

"Really?" Sanna asked, cringing.

"Yep!" I said, grinning.

"Fine. Doth mother know you wear-ith her drapes?" She said, quoting The Avengers.

We all laughed.

"Itachi! Truth or zee dare?" Sanna asked.

"That's not Shakespearean English!" I said, laughing.

"Twas not?" Sanna asked.

We all laughed again.

"Dare." Itachi said, grinning.

"I dare thee to do the splits as far as thee can." Sanna said.

Itachi groaned and glared at Sanna. She just giggled. He stood up, went to an empty spot in the room and did the Chinese splits perfectly.

"Holy thy crayons! Thee is flexible!" Sanna said.

Itachi laughed and got up and went back to his spot. "Um, Adrianna. Truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare!" She said.

"Are we going to keep doing dares?" I asked.

"Probably." Adrianna said.

"I dare you to, see how many ice cubes you can fit in your mouth at one time." Itachi said.

"Do you know how cold ice is?" Adrianna whined.

"Yep." Itachi said, smiling as Adrianna went downstairs and got a bag of ice.

She came back up, and started shoving ice into her mouth.

She made it up to 8 before she spit it out and put her hand to her tongue to warm it. "Amy." She said.

"Who?" We asked.

"I said, Jamie." She said, taking her hand off her tongue. "Truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare." She said.

"What's up with people and dares?" I asked.

"They're fun." Jamie said, shrugging.

"I dare you to tuck in your shirt and drop an ice cube down your front. Then perform a break dance until the ice cube shakes out or melts." Adrianna said, grinning from ear to ear.

Jamie covered her face with her hand, groaned, and said, "Pass me the bag."

Adrianna smirked evilly and handed her the bag. Jamie tucked in her shirt and dropped an ice cube down her shirt.

"Eek! It burns! It burns!" She said, jumping around and flinging her arms everywhere.

We all laughed so hard some of us couldn't breathe.

Eventually her shirt came undone and the ice cube dropped, and Jamie sighed in relief. "I hate you." She told Adrianna.

"Most people do." She said, smiling.

Jamie smirked at her. Uh oh. "Hidan. Truth or dare?" She asked with an undertone of 'if you don't pick dare I will kill you in your sleep, immortal or not'.

"Dare." He said, staring at her apparently hearing the undertone.

"Yay! I dare you to sit on Adrianna for the rest of the game!" Jamie said, smiling maliciously.

Adrianna glared at her. "No fair! He weighs more than me!" Adrianna said.

"Fine. The Hidan I dare you to make Adrianna sit on your lap for the rest of the game." Jamie said.

And he did.

"Deidara. Truth or dare?" Hidan asked.

"Truth, un." Deidara said.

"You're no fun." Hidan said, pouting. "Uh, if you were stuck on an island with one person, who would it be?"

"LAME!" Nakazumi shouted.

"Shut up!" Hidan said.

"Jamie, un." Deidara said with no hesitation.

Jamie blushed bright red and Deidara grinned at her.

"Rika, un. Truth or dare, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Truth." Rika said.

"On a scale of one to ten, one being the lowest and ten being the highest, rate everyone in this room, un." Deidara said.

"But I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings." Rika said.

We all stared at her.

"Sanna, 10. Adrianna, 9. Jamie, 10. Jess, 10. Nakazumi, 9. Takami, 10. Katsumi, 8. Althea, 8. Itachi, 10. Deidara, 9. Hidan, 8. Tobi, 10. Naruto, 10. Gaara, 10. Sasuke, 8. Sai, 10. Sasori, 8." Rika said quickly.

The people who didn't get ten, started to complain.

"Shut it!" Rika said. "You'll wake up the older people."

They quieted down.

"Sai. Truth or dare?" Rika asked.

We all sweat-dropped as he pulled out a book. "Um, well this book says if you pick truth you will be a sissy, so dare." Sai said, fake smiling.

"Since you technically insulted me and because we have more ice, I dare you to put an ice cube down your pants and keep it there until it melts." Rika said, grinning and passing him the ice bag.

We all winced as Sai put the ice down there and cringed. "N-Naruto. T-Truth or dare?" Sai asked shuddering.

"Dare!" Naruto said excitedly.

"I dare you to crack an egg on your head and keep it there until tomorrow." Sai said.

Naruto sighed and went downstairs. When he came back he had egg all over his head.

"Aw! I wish you would have waited! I wanted to film it!" Nakazumi said, holding up her phone.

Naruto stared at her blankly. "Nakazumi. Truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare!" She said, grinning.

"I dare you to imitate one of us and let everyone try to guess who you are." Naruto said.

"Yay!" Nakazumi said, running into the bathroom and closing the door. A second later she came out and everyone except Sasuke burst into laughter.

Nakazumi somehow styled her hair to look like a duck butt and she had a grumpy face. "I'm going to kill Itachi and make out with Katsumi. Who am I?" She said in her best Sasuke voice.

Katsumi blushed and looked angry and Sasuke looked angry while the rest of us were wiping tears from our eyes.

She fixed her hair and smiled big. "Jess, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare." I said, smiling.

"I dare you to eat a spoonful of mustard." Nakazumi said.

I groaned. I have tasted mustard on a spoon. I went downstairs, got a spoonful of mustard, went back upstairs, pinched my nose, and ate it. I immediately gagged and everyone started laughing.

I stuck my tongue out at them and said, "Tobi. Truth or dare?"

"Uh, Tobi picks truth!" Tobi said.

"Okay." I said, thinking. "Uh, well, who is your favorite girl here? Who would you like to date the most?" I asked, blushing. I needed to know sometime.

"Phew! That's easy! Jess-chan!" Tobi said, bouncing over to me and hugging me.

I blushed and hugged him back, content. "Your my favorite too." I whispered.

What happened next surprised us all, but me the most. Tobi took off his mask and kissed me.

I fainted before I could see his face.

Althea's POV

Well that was... surprising.

"Oh no! Tobi killed Jess-chan! Tobi's sorry Jess-chan!" Tobi said, crying anime tears.

"Tobi, un! Stop being a idiot, yeah! She just fainted, un!" Deidara said.

"Really?" Tobi sniffed. "Did Jess-chan faint because Jess-chan doesn't like Tobi?!"

"No, Tobi. Jess likes you a lot. That's why she fainted." Takami said soothingly.

"Oh, okay! Althea-chan! Truth or dare?" Tobi asked, sitting next to Jess's limp body.

"Dare." I said monotone.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. TOBI'S GOT IT! Tobi dares Althea-chan to paint Sasori-san's fingernails bright pink!" Tobi shouted.

I smirked while Sasori gave me a death glare. "You guys have any bright pink nail polish?" I asked.

"I have some!" Adrianna said, digging through her Gir bag. "Here!" She said, handing me a bottle of 'scented nail polish'. "Scented?" I asked.

"It smells like bubblegum. My cousin left it over at my house once." Adrianna said.

I just shrugged and walked over to Sasori who stood up and backed away. "You seriously think I will let you put that on me?" He said.

I smirked and attacked.

Sasori ended up tied in a corner while I painted his nails. Once I was done, he said, "You're done. Can you let me go now?"

"Nope! They have to dry!" I said, dragging him over to his spot in the circle.

"So Sasori? Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth." He grumbled.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Five." He said and then said, "Ow!"

"Whoa. Jess's truth radar works even when she is asleep!" Nakazumi said.

"I'm 14." He said and got shocked again. "Fine! I know people think I'm 35, but I'm 19." He said and didn't get shocked.

"Whoa. Who knew, un?" Deidara said.

"Gaara. Truth or dare?" Sasori asked, bored.

"Truth." Gaara said in the same tone Sasori used.

"Are we related somehow? I can't get over how a like we look." Sasori said, totally out of character.

"I don't know." Gaara said, shrugging. "We might be, but I doubt it."

"Eh." Sasori said, shrugging also.

"Takami. Truth or dare?" Gaara asked.

"Truth." She said

"How much do you like me?" Gaara asked, putting his head in her lap.

"Eh. Not that much." She said.

He looked horrified.

"Just kidding! I love you." She said, smiling.

"Good." He said, smirking and getting up. He took a kunai and plunged it right into his heart.

Takami screamed.

"That's what you get for playing these silly games." A voice said. The same voice from the hospital.

"No!" Takami screamed, cradling Gaara's body in her lap.

The guardians came in wielding kunai. "What happened?!" Karo asked, seeing Gaara.

"Thaliana." I whispered, looking away from Gaara and the now sobbing Takami. Nakazumi, Sanna, and Katsumi went to comfort her while Naruto mourned with her.

"That teme has gone too far." Naruto whispered, staring at his friend. (A/N: He's not talking about Sasuke, teme means bastard in Japanese)

"Naruto." Nakazumi said, trying to comfort him before he pushed her away and walked out of the room.

"I will try to talk to him." Nakazumi said, getting up.

"No. I will go help the dobe. You stay here and comfort your friend." Sasuke said, going after Naruto.

Takami's POV

My chest felt tight as I sobbed over Gaara's body. Is this what it feels like to have your heart broken?

"Takami, there is a way to revive him." Friona said.

"There is?!" I asked, looking at her with hope in my eyes.

"Yes. Jamie can do it." Friona said.

"I can?" Jamie asked.

"Once you've had the proper training, you will be a better healer then Tsunade. You will need perfect chakra control and a lot of chakra. I believe Takami and Naruto can help with that." Friona said to Jamie.

Jamie said down in a chair, looking awed.

"That will take forever! He will eventually rot right?" I asked dreadfully.

"I have a jutsu that will preserve his body and turn him into a hamster so he will be easy to carry around and won't rot." Rena said.

"Thank you." I told her as she began the jutsu.

"It's fine." She said finishing up. I grabbed Gaara's hamster body and put it in a shoe box.

"Now go to bed. We have to skip some things because of this and will be practicing jutsu in the morning." Friona said, closing the door behind her.

We all laid down, Sanna, Nakazumi, and Katsumi laying beside me as I clutched the shoe box in my arms.

Jamie's POV

We all woke up, including Jess who apparently woke up around 4:00 a.m. then went back to sleep, and went downstairs.

Takami was still depressed and her eyes were puffy.

"Okay! First the basic chakra control! Walk on water." Friona said, when we walked outside. Next to her was a pool that was not there yesterday.

"It's just like climbing a tree. Focus." Karo said.

We all did it.

"Good! You guys are working faster! Now let's do shadow clones!" Friona said.

Rena taught us and about after 9 tries we got it.

"Now's the time to buckle down. Stand next to the person I tell you to!" Friona said. "Adrianna and Hidan! Rika and Sai! Sanna and Itachi! Katsumi and Sasuke! Nakazumi and Naruto! Jamie and Deidara! Althea and Sasori! Jess and Tobi! And Takami and Karo." Friona called and we got by our people.

"Okay boys! Train them as best as you can! Thaliana will come after us when we leave for Ireland! These girls need to be prepared! Now start!" Friona said.

And start we did.

A/N: Sorry that was really crappy.


	17. Chapter 19

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I ADDED A POLL TO MY PROFILE! PLEASE VOTE! Or whatever. I'm going to change Sanna's jutsu style. It's lightning and ground. Hope ya like!

Disclaimer: I only own Katsumi, Takami, Nakazumi, and Sanna.

Katsumi's POV

Sasuke and I walked over to an unused part of the giant backyard and stood there.

"Um, I don't know much about earth and water and I think these pairs were not thought out that well." Sasuke said.

"Yeah they weren't. Just teach me some awesome jutsu." I said.

"Okay. Try to do Earth Rising Wall (Mudslide Barrier). These are the hand signs." Sasuke said, showing me.

"Okay. What will it do?" I asked.

"You will spew mud from your mouth and from a wall. It's a defense technique." Sasuke said.

"That sounds gross, but okay." I said, shrugging and doing the hand signs. "Earth Rising Wall! Mudslide Barrier!" I shouted and mud came out of my mouth and put a wall between Sasuke and me. "I did it!" I shouted then wiped my tongue on my shirt.

"Good job." Sasuke said, coming around the wall.

"Thanks." I said, smiling.

"Let's do an attack jutsu now. Inner Decapitation Skill." Sasuke said, showing me the hand signs.

"What will this do?" I asked.

"It allows the user to hide beneath the ground and pull their opponent in to their chin. You can easily kill them that way." Sasuke said, as I slid beneath the ground.

"Whoa." I said. I looked up and saw Sasuke's foot. I reached up and grabbed it, pulling him under.

"Hey! I never said use it on me!" Sasuke shouted.

"Sorry." I laughed digging him up.

"Good job anyways." He said.

"Thank you." I beamed.

After that, he taught me a lot of defense and attack jutsus.

"Okay. Let's test your ability out. Fight me." Sasuke said, turning on his sharingan.

I smirked and got ready.

"Ready? Set? START!" He said, quickly jumping away.

I started running after him and he kept jumping away further and further. "No fair!" I shouted still running after him.

"The ninja world isn't fair!" He shouted back.

I started to catch up to him, so I pulled out a kunai and threw it. It caught his sleeve and pinned him to a tree.

"Hahaha. I got you!" I said, landing in front of him.

POOF! He was replaced with a log.

"I think it's me who's got you." Sasuke whispered in my ear, kunai to my throat.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked from behind him. POOF! Went my clone. I quickly put the kunai to his throat. "Who won this time?" I asked, smirking.

"We are just getting started." Sasuke said, poofing away.

"Grr." I said looking for him. I smirked when I saw him. When he wasn't looking, I sank through the ground.

It was hilarious to see his face as I pulled him under. "I think it just ended." I said, smirking.

He pouted. "Fine, you win. Can you help me out?"

"Yeah." I said, digging.

"Now let's practice your swordsman ship. Get your sword out." Sasuke said, breaking off a tree branch.

"You're going to fight me with a tree branch?" I said.

"Yep." Sasuke said.

"Okay." I said, pulling out my sword.

"Attack me and I will block. Then I will attack you and you will have to block. Okay?" Sasuke said.

"Yep." I said.

"Okay, now attack." He said and I moved forward aiming for his head. He blocked it and we went on like that until he said, "Defend."

He started attacking me and I was off guard, but my instinct made me block it.

"Good job. You have great instincts." He said, putting the branch down and walking towards me.

"Why thank you." I said, re-sheathing my sword and putting my arms around his neck.

Rika's POV

"I'm not sure how to teach you mind control. I guess you just focus and look at something. I've seen Ino do the hand signs." Sai said, showing me the hand signs.

"Gee, thanks for the help." I said sarcastically. I did what Ino does and focused on Sai.

I felt myself slowly leave my body and go into Sai's. I gasped as I watched my body crumple to the floor. "This is so cool!" I said with Sai's voice, which was really weird because he never sounds excited.

I canceled the jutsu and transferred back into my own body.

"Nice job." Sai said, a little dizzy.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's fine. Friona said that you can control objects so try that." Sai said.

"Okay. How would I do that?" I asked.

"Same thing, but on an object." Sai said.

"Okay." I said and looked around. I got a kunai out and threw it towards Sai. I concentrated and the kunai swerved and hit a tree. "Yes!" I said, high-fiving Sai.

"Now since you have that down, battle me." Sai said.

"Okay." I said, backing up.

"Start." He said taking out his scroll.

He kept moving so I could use the mind control jutsu, so I mentally got a kunai and sent it in Sai's direction.

He made a bird and flew up. The kunai followed him. I sent another one after him. I tried to make them go faster, but I could feel my concentration faltering, so I just sent them as fast as I could. When I tried to send more out, the same thing happened.

I saw Sai take his scroll out and he sent a wolf-thing after me. I controlled it and made it stop, but my kunai fell to the ground.

"Ugh." I said. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I put my hair in a ponytail using the hair band Karo gave me from the box. I opened my eyes and sent the kunai into the air. They popped the bird and sent Sai to the ground. I made the wolf-thing turn around and attack Sai.

Sai made a hand movement before it could reach him and it poofed away. "Good job." Sai said, giving me a genuine smile.

"Thanks!" I said, helping him up.

"Do you think you have mind control down now?" Sai asked.

"Yeah." I said, putting the kunai back in my pouch.

Takami's POV

"I battled your father once so I'm familiar with the Hyuuga's techniques." Karo said. "Let's start with trying to activate your Byakugan."

"Okay." I said. I focused on putting chakra in my eyes and when I opened them, I saw Karo's chakra lines. "I did it!" I said.

"Good. Now try to do Sixty-four Point Hands. These are the hand signs." Karo said, showing me.

"Okay." I said, breathing deeply. I did the hand signs and hit Karo repeatedly. I gasped and stopped as I saw him cough up blood. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I said.

"It's fine. I'm fine. Friona! Can you heal me please?" Karo called to Friona.

"Is she beating you up already?" Friona asked, laughing and healing him.

"Seems so. She is so much like her father." Karo said and soon he was healed.

"Thank you." I said about the comment about me and my father.

"Okay. Now let's do defense. Try and do Heavenly Spin. You have to expel chakra as you spin. It's a taijutsu, so you don't need hand signs." Karo said.

"Okay." I said. I started expelling chakra and then I spun. Suddenly, Karo was thrown back and I stopped spinning. "Are you okay?" I asked, helping him up.

"Yeah. You did it perfectly." He said, smiling.

I grinned.

"I would teach you Gentle Fist, but it's just like Sixty Four Point Hands. So let's see what your necklace can do." Karo said. "I have an idea, but I'm not sure. If this does work, I'm sorry."

"What?" I asked, before Karo put the necklace on me then did some hand signs and pressed his hands against my forehead.

"It didn't work. I was right!" Karo said.

"What didn't work?" I asked.

"No Hyuuga will be able to use the curse seal on you." Karo said.

"Really?" I gasped fingering my necklace.

"Yep. Your mother was extra careful I guess. But I don't think you'll need it now, according to the episodes, Hiashi changed." Karo said.

"I'm still going to wear it." I told him.

"That's fine with me." He said.

Althea's POV

"I have no idea how to teach you fire and lightning jutsu." Sasori said.

I sighed, stuck a piece of pocky in my mouth and said, "You don't need to. I know the basic fire and lightning jutsu techniques."

"Good." Sasori said sitting down.

I was going to do Fire Type; Dragon Fire Skill. I did the hand signs, took a deep breath, and blew fire.

"Nice job." Sasori said.

I did Chidori next. I split a wooden dummy into a million pieces.

"Eh. It was okay." Sasori said.

"Hm." I mumbled and glared at him.

Since I'm part of the Senju clan, maybe I could do the thing the first Hokage does. I did some hand signs and wood sprouted up from the ground and made a tower. "Cool." I said, sticking another piece of pocky in my mouth.

I also made a new jutsu which wood defended me on its own. I just put a little of my chakra in it.

"Now if you're done playing with wood, do you want to practice your sword skills?" Sasori asked, standing up.

"Nah. I think I'm good on those." I said and he gave me a knowing look.

"Okay." He said.

Jamie's POV

"I don't know anything about healing jutsu, un." Deidara said, sweat dropping.

"It's okay. We can help Jamie too." Kera said, her and Modra walking over.

"Thanks guys!" I said, hugging them.

"Don't I get a hug, un?" Deidara asked, blushing.

"Yeah." I said, glomping him.

"Oof!" Deidara said, as we landed on the ground.

"Hehe." I giggled and helped him up.

"Okay, guys." Kera said laughing. "Let's start on Jamie's training."

"Here." Modra said, pulling an injured fish out of nowhere. "Heal it's wound."

"Okay." I said, grabbing the fish and setting it on the ground. "It would help if we had water." I said trying to avoid the flopping fish in my face.

"I can help with that." Kera said, forming a water bubble and setting the fish in it.

The fish stopped flopping and just floated there, bleeding.

I put my hands in the water and touched the fish's wound. I poured my chakra into the cut and felt it slowly replace tissue and scales. Once it was done healing, I took my hands away and dried my gloves on my shorts.

"Good job!" Kera said, dissolving the water bubble and having the fish flop in my face. "Oops. Sorry." She said, laughing.

Then Modra stuck a kunai into it and it stopped flopping, dead.

"Modra! That was mean." I said.

"Bring it back to life." He said.

"I'll try." I said.

I removed the kunai and placed my hands on the dead fish. I poured my chakra into its whole body.

Everything was healed, but the fish was still dead. "How come it's not alive?"

"This is the part no ninja could ever accomplish. Starting the heart after more than five minutes of death. You're going to have to do it, Jamie. You have to, to bring Gaara back." Kera said.

"Okay." I said, breathing deeply. "I will try."

I put my hands on the fish again and- (A/N: Sorry! Can't reveal the secrets of making the dead come alive)

"I did it!" I gasped as the fish started flopping again.

"We knew you could, un!" Deidara said and they all hugged me.

"Thanks for believing in me!" I told them.

"We will always believe in you. Now do you think Nakazumi will let us kill Jiraya?" Kera asked jokingly.

"I doubt it." I said, laughing.

"Okay, Deidara. We will let you take it from here." Modra said and they walked away.

"Okay, un. Do you want to try the leg weights or sword practice, un?" Deidara asked.

"Sword practice." I said, not wanting to do the leg weights.

"Okay, un." Deidara said and after an hour of practicing, I finally got it down.

"Good job, yeah. Now leg weights, un." Deidara said.

"Great." I muttered picking them up from a nearby tree and tying them to my legs. "How am I supposed to get used to them if I can't even walk?" I asked.

"Try to lift one leg, un." Deidara said.

I did and it was surprisingly easy.

"You can do one leg at a time, yeah." Deidara said.

I picked up the other leg and put it forward. I waited a minute, then lifted the other leg and moved it forward. Soon I was walking normally.

"This is great!" I said, walking back to Deidara.

"Good, un." He said, ruffling my hair.

Jess's POV

"Tobi will teach Jess-chan and Jess-chan's wolves taijutsu!" Tobi said excitedly.

"Thank you Tobi." I said, smiling and blushing.

"No problem Jess-chan! Let's start with Piercing Fang! Jess-chan and Jess-chan's wolves have to be one with each other! Spin and attack this wooden dummy!" Tobi said, pointing to a dummy that came out of the ground next to him.

"Okay. You ready guys?" I asked Hoshi and Onyx.

They nodded.

"Good. Let's do this." I said and we turned the wooden dummy into tiny wooden pieces.

"Tobi thinks Jess-chan did awesome!" Tobi said, hugging me.

I blushed and hugged him back saying, "Thanks."

"Now do Beast Human Clone!" Tobi said.

"Okay." I said and two poofs later, Hoshi and Onyx were exact replicas of me.

"Good job, Jess-chan! Now Tobi and Jess-chan can work on Jess-chan's sword skills!" Tobi said, handing me my sword and pulling one out of nowhere.

"Okay, Tobi." I said, attacking.

*An hour later*

"Jess-chan is amazing!" Tobi said, throwing his sword somewhere, taking off his mask, and kissing me.

I dropped my sword on the ground and kissed him back, leaving my eyes open and memorizing his face. "I love you, Tobi." I whispered as I pulled away.

"I love you too, Jess." Tobi whispered back and I gasped.

Tobi held a finger to his lips and put his mask back on.

Sanna's POV

"I have copied multiple jutsus and some of them are lightning and ground." Itachi said.

"Great!" I said, smiling.

"First, I think we should get you an animal to summon. Or multiple animals." Itachi said.

I smiled big and asked, "Really? Will it work here?"

"I'm pretty sure." Itachi said, smiling.

"Cool! Can I summon a bunch of dogs like Kakashi? He has always been my favorite character!" I said excitedly.

Itachi looked depressed.

"No! I mean favorite as in I want him to be my brother! And he is! I love you and only you. Well in a romantic way." I said, smiling.

"I love you too." Itachi said. "Yeah you can summon a bunch of dogs. They will be different dogs though." He said.

"Yes!" I said.

"Here. I think you know what to do." Itachi said, handing me a summoning scroll.

"Yeah I do!" I said, signing my name in blood. I struck my hand to the middle and POOF! a little puppy appeared.

"Aw." I said, pouting. "It's just a puppy."

"Who's a puppy? I sure hope you're not talking about me!" A female voice said.

"You're not a puppy?" I asked the small dog in front of me.

"Of course not! I'm your expert tracker!" The little dog said.

"Awesome! What's your name?" I asked.

"Whatever you want to name me. I'm yours." The dog said.

"Hmm." I said, thinking. "I'm going to name you Keely!" I said, because it was an Irish name and I love Irish people and Ireland in general.

"I like that." Keely said, wagging her tail.

"Can I have more?" I asked Itachi.

"Yeah you can, there are others waiting, but you can't summon them now, you're not strong enough." Keely said.

"Phooey." I said.

"Now that you have your tracking dog, you can do Tracking Fang Skill. of course it won't be complete without all of them, but you can practice now." Itachi said.

"Cool!" I said.

"Okay, where do you want me to come up from?" Keely asked me.

"How about his right shoulder?" I whispered so Itachi couldn't hear.

"Sure thing, Sanna!" Keely said, going under the ground.

"Where did you tell her to go?" Itachi asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I said, smirking.

Keely came up from the ground and bit Itachi really hard on his right shoulder.

"Ow!" Itachi said, trying to shake her off, but he couldn't. "Sanna, can you call her off, please?" He asked whimpering.

"Sorry 'Tachi." I said, calling Keely back and thanking her before going over to him.

"It's fine." He said, healing the wound.

I kissed the healed wound and said, "See? I kissed it and made it better." I said, smiling.

"Wow. You have spectacular healing powers. My lips are all cut up, do you think you could heal them?" Itachi asked, playing along.

"I don't know, they look pretty gross. I might not have enough chakra for that." I said, laughing as he gently smacked me in the arm.

He leaned up and kissed me. "Now let's work on Chidori."

"Really? Are you sure?" I asked, excitedly.

"Yep." He said, smiling.

"Yes!" I shouted, jumping up.

He showed me the hand signs and how to form it. I did the hand signs and breathed nervously.

I ran forward with Chidori in my hand. I broke the tree in half.

"Good job, Sanna!" Itachi and Keely said.

"Thank you!" I said, bowing.

"We should work on you swordsmanship." Itachi said, handing me Kakashi's old sword.

"Okay." I said, smiling.

*Awhile later*

Itachi and me were on the ground looking up at the clouds. "You did great." Itachi said.

"Thank you." I said, grabbing his hand.

Adrianna's POV

"Adrianna! These might help." Tsuki said, handing me two small fans. "When you throw them, blades come out everywhere, so be careful. To make the blades retract, say pineapples." Tsuki said.

"Thank you, but pineapples?" I said.

"I didn't pick it." Tsuki said, shrugging and walking away.

"Okay, I know a lot about shadow manipulation because of that stupid Nara." Hidan said.

"Hey! He's family you know." I said.

"How are you related?" Hidan asked.

"I don't know. I guess I never asked." I said, thinking about it.

"You're his niece!" Friona said, appearing out of nowhere.

"I didn't know he had a sibling." I said.

"They don't talk about her much." Friona said, walking away.

"Okay well you've seen the episodes. Do the shadow thing." Hidan said.

"It's harder than it looks!" I said, trying to reach my shadow to Hidan's. It went like a half an inch up then back.

"Okay, I'm sorry." He said, backing up.

"Thank you." I said, closing my eyes and thinking. I was wondering what Shikamaru would do. "Tch. Troublesome." I said, laughing while Hidan stared at me like I was crazy.

I shrugged and said, "Don't judge." I tried again. This time I did it.

"Hey Hidan." I said, sweetly.

"What?" He asked, not noticing I had gotten it yet.

"Can you get me some water? I'm kinda thirsty." I asked.

"Sure." He said, trying to move. He looked down and started at me with a black expression. "You're cruel."

"I learn from the best." I said, smirking and letting the jutsu go. "Can I practice my fans on you?" I asked.

"No way! Practice on that tree." He said, pointing next to me.

"Fine." I said, backing up and throwing the fans in opposite directions. It seems the fan's chains go forever. The fans finally wound around the tree shredding it.

"Cool." I said. "Pineapples." I said and unwound the fans.

"You want to practice your kusarigama?" Hidan asked.

"Sure!" I said, getting it and swinging it around.

"Hey watch it!" Hidan said, dodging one half of it.

"Sorry!" I said.

*Awhile later*

"Okay! That's the 30th time you've hit me! We're done practicing!" Hidan said.

"But!" I said, following him as he walked away.

Nakazumi's POV

"After watching Sasuke during practice, I know a lot about fire jutsu. And I know about ice because of Haku." Naruto said.

"Yay!" I said, jumping up and down.

"First try to activate your sharingan." Naruto said.

"How do I do that?" I asked.

"Um, I don't know. Let's ask Sasuke." Naruto said, so we walked over to Sasuke and Katsumi and saw them practicing jutsu.

"Hey nephew! How do you turn on the sharingan?" I asked, putting my arm around Sasuke's neck. It's cool that I'm taller than him.

"I can't tell you." He said, removing my arm from his neck.

"Aw! That's mean." I said.

"No one can tell you, you have to figure it out for yourself." Sasuke said, going back to training with Katsumi.

"Fine." I said, walking away with Naruto.

*30 minutes later*

"I still can't do it!" I shouted, punching a tree. "Oh hey look I activated it!" I said, excitedly pointing at my eyes.

"The secret is punching a tree?" Naruto said.

"Weird. I love you tree." I said, hugging it.

"Back to practice." Naruto said, pulling me away from the wonderful tree. "Try Fire Type; Dragon Fire Skill." He said, showing me the hand signs.

"Okay." I said, taking a deep breath and blowing out nothing. "I'm a failure, tree." I said, sitting down and hugging the tree.

"It's okay, Zumi. Try again." Naruto said, helping me up.

"Okay." I said. Taking a deep breath, I blew out fire and it set the tree on fire.

"NOOOOOOO! TREE! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" I shouted, taking Naruto's jacket and trying to douse the flames.

"Hey!" Naruto said, trying to grab his jacket. Whoa he looked hot with his jacket off. Maybe I'll-

"Oops. Sorry, Naruto." I said 'accidently' burning his coat into ashes.

"Water Prison Skill!" Katsumi shouted, making a water bubble around the tree, making the flames go out.

"Thank you Katty!" I said, hugging her.

"Don't call me that." She said, walking away.

"Um, okay. You want to try ice now?" Naruto asked, staring at his coat ashes.

"Yeah." I said, staring at him.

"Um, do Ice Blade Jutsu." Naruto said.

"Okay." I said and unknowingly focused on the tree.

Suddenly ice shards sprouted everywhere on the tree.

"No! Not again!" I said, trying to pull out the shards, but all it did was cut my hands. "I'm sorry tree."

"Good job, Nakazumi!" Naruto said, hugging me.

I forgot about the tree and hugged him back. It's not every day that you get to hug a jacketless Naruto.

"Do you want to practice turning your blades into fire?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah!" I said, pulling them out.

"So I guess just infuse it with your chakra." Naruto said.

"Okay." I said, and the blade became fire. "Whoa." I said, staring at the dancing flames. "I know what to call it." I told Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Dancing Flame." I replied, lashing it out towards the shard tree. It didn't harm the tree, it melted the ice. "Awesome." I whispered, stopping the flames and putting my swords back.

"That's a good name, Zumi." Naruto said, as we walked to join the others because they were done.

"Okay guys! You all did great! Now it's time to go home! Pack your things and meet us in the front yard!" Friona said, as the guardians walked out front.

"We get to go home!" I shouted excitedly as we walked inside.


	18. Chapter 20

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I have no idea how long it takes to fly to Ireland.

Chi Tsuki  
Age: 17  
Hair: Short and red with long bangs.  
Eyes: Black  
Clothes: Red halter top with a marked out Leaf Village symbol, blue pants, and an arm band that goes from her shoulder to her wrist. She doesn't like to wear shoes.  
Weapon: Two swords  
Height: 6'0"  
Features: Has three scars on the right side of her stomach from being attacked by Kakashi's dogs as she left. She has an Uchiha symbol burned into her arm and covers it with the arm band by Iruka.  
Personalities: She has two. Her most common one is she wants to be alone. The second one is she wants to start fighting. Mostly she is quiet and shy.  
Jutsu: Fire and Ice.

Sanna's POV

We barely had anything to pack, so we just grabbed our stuff and went outside.

"Jamie." Jamie's mom and dad said.

"Yeah?" Jamie asked going towards them.

"We aren't going with you guys. We are staying in this world." Kera said gently.

"What? Why?" Jamie asked.

"We want to stay with our family back here. Don't worry, dear. I'm sure we will see each other again. I'm sure when we do, you will be a beautiful and strong kunoichi." Modra said.

"Thank you guys. For everything." Jamie said, hugging them both.

"Okay everyone. Get in." Friona said and we all gaped at what was in front of us.

It was a plane.

"Why do we have a plane in our front yard? Won't people see it?" Takami asked, holding the shoebox close to her.

"I transported it from the airport. Nobody will miss it. I also put a jutsu on it, no one can see it." Karo said.

"Cool." Nakazumi said, climbing aboard.

We followed after her.

"Okay guys! Buckle your seatbelts!" Karo said, from the pilot's chair.

When we were all buckled in, he started to take off. He drove down the street and went up into the air.

"This is so fun!" Nakazumi said, from across the aisle, looking out the window.

We were all sitting in pairs. I bet you could guess who was with who.

About after 2 hours we were flying above Ireland, when a sudden blast of air rocked the plane.

"What happened?" Jess asked.

"The air suddenly became fierce!" Karo shouted, trying to control the plane.

"Do you need help?" Friona yelled up.

"Yes! Help would be nice!" Karo shouted.

All of the guardians went up there and soon the plane was leveled again.

"It's okay! We are almost there!" Karo said as the guardians went back to their seats.

"Idiots! That was just the beginning!" Thaliana's voice said.

The plane shook violently and we started plummeting downwards.

Everybody was screaming.

"Have fun dying dears!" Thaliana's voice said laughing.

Rena stood up, steadying herself and did a jutsu. When we landed we lurched forward, but we were fine.

"Is everyone alright?" Karo asked, getting out of the pilots seat and standing at the front.

"Yeah. What saved us?" Althea asked.

"I saw Rena do a jutsu." I said.

Everyone stared at Rena.

"I just made a giant pillow." She said and shrugged.

We all went outside and started laughing. I guess the nerves got to us, but it just seemed hilarious that a giant pillow saved us.

"Thank you." We all told Rena.

"It's fine." She said.

"How lucky! This is the place!" Karo shouted.

I looked around and we were in the middle of the woods.

"This is the place?" Adrianna said.

"Yeah! The portal should be through there!" Karo said, pointing.

We walked through and saw a shining sphere in the middle of a clearing.

"So do we just walk through?" I asked.

"Yep." Karo said.

"Like I would let you go!" Thaliana said, appearing next to the sphere.

"Thaliana! Please let us pass! Why do you want us to stay here?" Takami asked.

"You horrible child! You killed him!" Thaliana said, going towards Takami before Nakazumi separated them.

"Answer the question." She said, holding a kunai.

"You really think you could kill me with that?" Thaliana said, laughing.

"Answer the question!" Nakazumi said, then nodded to me.

I looked to where she was looking and saw Katsumi closing in on the right, Adrianna closing in behind her, and Jess closing in on the right.

I got the message.

"Yeah! Why do you want us to stay here so badly?" I asked, going next to Nakazumi.

"You will disrupt Madara's plans if you go back." Thaliana.

"Madara?" Jamie said.

"Yes, Lord Madara. He is planning to take over the world." Thaliana said.

"Gosh, this is so clique." I said, as the girls attacked.

Thaliana disappeared. "You really think you can get me that easily?" She asked, appearing behind Takami and putting a kunai to her throat. "I should've killed you long ago, Takami Hyuuga." She said.

"Yes you should've because if you had, you wouldn't be dead right now." Nakazumi said, appearing behind her and slitting her throat.

I looked next to me and POOF! it was just a clone.

We formed a circle around Thaliana's dead body and started at Nakazumi.

She shrugged and said, "It needed to be done, I was getting tired of her talking."

Sasuke burned the body and we stood in front of the portal.

"Will we get separated?" I asked.

"Not if we hold hands, but we must not let go at all during the trip or we will be separated." Friona said.

We all joined hands and walked through the portal. Everything was white, but I could see a door at the end. "Come on guys!" I said, accidently letting go of Nakazumi's hand. She was in front so she had no one else to hold on to.

She stared at me worriedly and grabbed my hand fast.

"It won't work girls, you let go. Now when Nakazumi goes through, she will be somewhere else." Karo said.

"I' m sorry Nakazumi." I said.

"It's okay. We all have phones right? I will call you." She said.

"But what if it doesn't work?" I said.

"I will go with her." A woman said.

"Mother?" Nakazumi gasped.

"Yes dear grab my hand. I will connect us so we will end up in the same place." Pru said, grabbing her hand.

"I will find you guys. I promise." Nakazumi said, walking up to Naruto. "I love you Naruto. Don't ever forget that. I will always try to find you guys. I refuse to die before I find you guys. I love you all. See you later." She said, giving us all hugs and walking through the door with Pru.

I burst into tears. "I'm sorry Zumi!" I shouted.

"It's okay Sanna. We will see her later, okay? We will find her. Let's go." Friona said.

I lead the way and exited the portal.

Jamie's POV

When we exited the portal, we landed outside of the leaf village.

"I think this is where we should go, un." Deidara said.

"I agree. We should get back to base." Sasori said.

"We will visit you later okay?" Itachi said.

"Bye Jess-chan!" Tobi said.

"Bye." Hidan said and the Akatsuki members left.

"Rude." I said.

I could tell Sanna, Adrianna, and Jess felt the same way as we watched them disappear in the distance.

"Well, let's go. I'll lead the way. Tsunade was aware of our mission and I'm the only one that knows her personally." Karo said.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yep, I'm her brother." Karo said and we all gaped at him. He was old.

"Come on, girls." Friona said and we walked through the gates.

The guards stopped us and stared at Sasuke. "You caught him? Who are they?" They asked Naruto.

Naruto was still mad and sad about the Nakazumi incident so he just said, "Can we see Tsunade?"

"Go ahead." The guards said.

We walked to the hokage tower, receiving very weird looks from the people.

"Naruto your back! You have been missing so long! What happened?" Tsunade asked, hugging the fluff out of Naruto.

She froze when she saw Karo. "Karo?" She whispered. "You're back!" She said, hugging him tightly.

"And you've grown big, sister." Karo said, looking at Tsunade's boobs with shock.

She punched him on the head. "Are they?" She asked, staring at us.

"Yep." Karo said. "They're our saviors."

"Wait what? Saviors? We were never told about this." Katsumi said.

"We sent you away because we wanted to keep you save and because we knew you would save us from Madara in the future." Tsunade said.

"Whoa what? Madara! No one could defeat him!" Jess said.

"But you girls can! Together! With Chi Tsuki!" Tsunade said. "Speaking of Chi Tsuki, where's Nakazumi her sister?" She asked.

"They let go." Karo explained.

"This is great! Two saviors lost!" Tsunade said.

"Two?" I asked.

"Chi Tsuki ran away awhile ago trying to look for a portal to find Nakazumi. We haven't seen her since." Tsunade said.

"I thought the third Hokage would keep a close eye on her!" Karo said, sighing.

"He did! Kakashi went after her, but she got away." Tsunade said.

"Lady Hokage-sama-" Sakura started to say before she saw us. "Sasuke?!" She said, dropping the papers she had in her hands. "Naruto you're back too!" Sakura said, hugging the both of them. "I missed you both! I was so worried Naruto! Sasuke!" She said, smacking them both on the head.

"Sorry Sakura." Naruto said, rubbing his head.

"You didn't call me Sakura-chan." She noticed, smiling.

"Yeah. I kinda stopped liking you." Naruto said.

"Good! I think of both of you like brothers and it would be weird if we liked each other." She said, ruffling their hair.

Sasuke backed away smiling a little.

"Who are they?" Sakura asked, noticing us.

Katsumi's POV

Tsunade explained and Sakura started at us in awe. "By the way, that's your sister." She said, pointing at me.

"What?" I said, backing away.

"Really? I have a sister? Oh that's so cool!" She said, hugging me.

"Please get off of me." I said.

"Sorry! I'm just so excited! Why didn't mom and dad tell me?" Sakura asked herself, thinking.

"Speaking of family, believe it is time to reunite the families." Karo said.

"Yes! Go! See your families! I do believe you know your way around from the episodes?" Tsunade said.

"Yes! Thank you!" Sanna said, all of us leaving and going in different directions.

The guardians stayed to talk to Tsunade and the Naruto characters went back to their normal lives except Sasuke stayed behind too.

"At sunset I want you all to come back okay?" Tsunade said.

We all said okay and Sakura started dragging me in the direction of her, our home. "I'm so excited! Well you must be more excited because you have an actual family!" Sakura said.

"I guess." I said, walking beside her.

"You're not excited?" She asked.

"Well, I've never had a family. Both my guardians died." I said.

"I'm sorry. Is that how you went blind in one eye?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. I was dropped." I said.

"We're here!" Sakura said, stopping.

I eyed the house with distaste. It was pink.

"Mom! Dad!" Sakura called as we walked in the house.

"Yes dear?" My mom asked, walking towards us with my dad. "Who's this?" She asked, looking at me.

"It's Katsumi, mom." Sakura said.

Mom and dad stared at me with shock and joy in their faces. "You came home." Mom whispered. "You came home!" She shouted, hugging me tightly. Dad and Sakura joined in.

I have no idea how I am from this family. They are so huggy. I guess I could live with it, though. I thought, hugging them back.

Althea's POV

I just followed Naruto because he was the only family I had.

"Why are you following me?" He asked.

"You are my only family. The only one I really know here." I said.

"Oh yeah." He said. "I guess I could take you on a tour?"

"That sounds fun." I said, following him.

Jamie's POV

Tsunade told me that the Rieka clan lived in the woods. She said my mom's name is Lana and my dad's name is Peter.

I walked around until I saw a bunch of houses. "Excuse me?" I asked an old man that was sitting on the front porch of a house. "Is this where the Rieka clan is?"

"Yes." He said.

"Do you know where Lana and Peter live?" I asked.

"Right there." He said pointing across the road.

"Thank you." I said, bowing and walking across the road.

I was nervous. I knocked on the door and heard footsteps.

"Yes?" A woman asked, opening the door.

"Are you Lana?" I asked.

"Yes I am. Do I know you?" She asked.

"Um, I'm Jamie." I said nervously.

"Jamie? That name sounds familiar." She said.

"Lana dear? Who's at the door?" Asked a man.

"She said her name was Jamie." Lana said.

"Jamie?" There was a gasp. A man showed up in the doorway. "Jamie!" He said, picking me up and twirling me around then hugging me.

"You know her?" Lana asked.

"Um, are you Peter?" I asked.

"Yes! I'm your father!" Dad said.

"Father? Who did you have a child with?" Lana asked angrily.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"When you left, she was so sad, so to keep her from hurting herself, I erased her memory." Dad said.

"Can you restore it?" I asked.

"Yes I can." He said, going up to Lana and fixing her memory.

"What are you- Jamie! Darling! You've grown so much!" Lana said, attacking me with hugs and kisses.

"Hi mom." I said.

Etna purred and rubbed against their legs.

"Who's this?" Lana asked, petting her.

"That's Etna." I said.

We went inside and talked until sunset.

Rika's POV

I slowly walked up to the flower shop and saw Ino. "Hello! What can I do for you today?" She asked cheerily.

"Um, well I'm not sure." I said nervously.

"Oh, well, who are you buying flowers for?" Ino asked.

"I'm not." I said.

"Then why are you here?" Ino asked.

"I guess I'm related to you in some way? I think I'm your cousin." I said.

"What?" Ino asked, staring at me weirdly.

"Ino, honey, are you having trouble with a customer?" Ino's mom asked.

"Yeah mom! She says she's related to me or something." Ino said.

Ino's mom appeared and she stared at me. "Rika! You're here!" She said, hugging me.

"Uh, yeah." I said.

"You know her?" Ino asked.

"Yes! She's your cousin! I'm sorry to say, but my brother and his wife ,your father and mother, died in the battle with the 9 tailed fox." She said.

"Oh." I said, sadly.

"I'm sorry. You could live with us!" She said.

"Um okay." I said, smiling a little.

"Ino show her to the spare room." She said.

"Okay mom." Ino said, leading me upstairs. "So how come I've never seen you before?" She asked.

I explained to her what happened. "Whoa. That's got to be rough." She said. "Well make yourself at home. We could go shopping if you want." She said, after a long silence, smiling.

"That would be fun." I said and we left.

Sanna's POV

I walked to Kakashi's house and knocked on the door. I was so excited! No one answered the door, so I figured he wasn't home. I thought about where he might be and bingo! I got it.

I walked behind the stone engraved with hero's names. I saw Kakashi sitting in front of it, staring. I didn't want to be rude, but I popped out from behind it and said, "Hi!"

Kakashi jumped up, alarmed. "Who are you?" He asked, disappearing and reappearing behind me, a kunai to my throat.

"Now is that a way to treat your sister?" I asked from behind him, my clone poofing away.

"Sanna?" He asked turning around.

"The one and only!" I said, making a peace sign with my fingers. "Unless there is another Sanna." I said, rubbing my chin.

Kakashi surprisingly hugged me and after a moment, I hugged him back. We spent the rest of the time talking.

Jess's POV

Kita and I walked over to the Inuzuka clan place. "By the way, since you never asked, I'm your father." Kita said.

"Really?" I asked, stopping.

"Yeah. I'm also Kiba's father. You're twins." He said.

"Why don't I look like an Inuzuka?" I asked.

"I put a jutsu on you. Here, I'll remove it." He said and I could see sharper and smell better.

I looked in a nearby puddle and saw red triangles on my cheeks and my eyes were like Kiba's.

We walked up to a door and he just walked right in. I followed hesitantly, Hoshi and Onyx sniffing everything.

"Who are you?" Kiba asked, after he pounced on me. Akamaru and Hoshi were fighting while Onyx was growling at Kiba.

"You're sister." I said, rolling us over so it was me on top of him. "Got a problem with that?" I asked while Onyx bit his nose.

"Ow! I only have one sister!" He said, trying to roll us back over, but I held him firmly.

"Actually, no you don't." Kiba's mom and I guess my mom too, said while Kita hugged her.

"Mom?" Kiba asked, getting up when I got up off of him.

"Meet Jess. You're twin sister and other older sister." Mom said. "Also, meet your father, Kita." She said.

"Dad? Sister? Older? Why am I the youngest?" He asked, pouting.

I sweatdropped.

"Hana! Get down here! They're back!" Mom yelled.

"Who's back?" My older sister asked, coming down the stairs.

"You've grown so much Hana!" Kita said, hugging her.

"Dad?" She said, surprised. "Jess?"

"I'm confused." Kiba said.

We all sat down after Mom and Hana hugged me and explained what happened.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know." Mom said shrugging while Kiba sweatdropped. "Who are these beauties?" She asked, looking at Hoshi and Onyx who were sitting at me feet.

"This is Hoshi and her son, Onyx." I said.

After that, we talked until sunset.

Takami's POV

I walked over to the Hyuuga compound and saw Hiashi, Neji, and Hinata training in the front. I clutched the shoebox and entered the compound.

They stopped training and stared at me. "Excuse me? I'm Takami. You're niece." I said to Hiashi.

All of their eyes got big and Neji and Hinata stared at Hiashi. "Can you prove it? I'm sorry, but this is a precaution." Hiashi said.

I showed him my necklace.

He gasped and bowed. Neji and Hinata looked as surprised as I did.

"Um, you don't have to bow." I said.

"You are one of the saviors!" Hiashi said.

"I know, but you are my Uncle. You are important too." I said.

"Does that mean she's my sister?" Neji asked.

"Yes. Meet Takami Hyuuga. You're sister, one of the saviors." Hiashi said.

"Saviors?" Hinata asked.

I explained everything that happened and they stared at the shoebox. "Gaara, is in there?" Neji asked.

"Yeah." I said, taking of the lid. "One of my friends might be able to bring him back to life." I said, putting the lid back on.

"Do you want to train with us?" Hinata asked.

"Sure." I said, smiling and setting the shoebox down.

"Have you activated the byakugan?" Hiashi asked.

"Yes. I know some moves to." I said, showing them.

The rest of the day I spent with my family, training.

Adrianna's POV

As I walked to the Nara compound, I saw Shikamaru laying down staring at the clouds. "Hey do you mind if I watch the clouds with you?" I asked.

"No." He said, so I laid down next to him.

"I'm Adrianna by the way." I said.

"I'm not interested." Shikamaru said.

"Ew! Gross! I wasn't trying to flirt with you! Tch, so troublesome." I said.

"Why are you here then?" He asked, sitting up.

"I'm you're niece." I said.

"Seriously, who are you." He asked.

"You don't believe me? Let's go talk to my grandparents or as you call them, your parents." I said.

"Troublesome women." He muttered, walking towards his house. I followed him, skipping.

"Hey Ma?" Shikamaru shouted, as we walked inside.

"Yes, Shika?" His mom asked from the kitchen.

"There's a girl here-" Shikamaru started to say before his mom came out squealing.

"You have a girlfriend?" She said excitedly.

"Sorry to burst you're bubble, grandma, but I'm his niece." I said.

"What? Adrianna?" She said, looking at me. "You look just like her." She said, touching my face.

"She looks just like who?" Shikamaru asked.

"You're older sister." She said.

"I have an older sister?" He asked.

"Told ya so." I said.

"Yes, she died though and so did her husband. We never talk about her." She said.

"They died?" I said.

"Yes, I'm sorry." She said, hugging me tightly. "I've always wanted a granddaughter. I know he isn't going to give me one, so I just waited until you were going to arrive. And now you've come!" She said while Shikamaru mumbled, "Troublesome."

"Yeah." I said, hugging her back.

I stayed until sunset when I had to leave. "I have to go. I will be back later." I said, waving.

"Bye!" Grandma said.

I met the others at the Hokage tower.

Nakazumi's POV

When me and Pru landed, we were in the middle of a forest. "Do you know where we are?" I asked her.

"All I know is that we are far away from the leaf village." She said.

I looked at her because this only the second time I've seen her human.

"Take a picture. It lasts longer." She said.

"Funny." I replied as we walked forward.

"So let's just keep going until we find a town." She said.

"That's it? Just wonder aroun-" I started to say before I got caught in a net.

"Nakazumi!" Pru shouted stuck in another net across from me.

We were stuck.

Chi Tsuki's POV

"Hey Zetzu, I'm going to check on the nets." I said as I got up from sitting by the fire.

"Okay, but don't be too long." His white half said.

"I won't!" I shouted, disappearing into the trees.

I heard some rustling up ahead so I figured I had caught an animal. I ran forward and saw two ninja caught in the nets.

"Hey! Can you get us down from here?" One of them said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Pru and this is my daughter Nakazumi." One of them said.

"Pru? Nakazumi?" I said. I cut them down with my sword and said, "Prove it."

"Prove it?" The one they said was Nakazumi said.

"Prove that you are my mother and my sister." I said.

"Chi Tsuki?" Pru said, looking at my face closely.

"Mother?" I whispered.

"Oh! Both of my girls are finally together and with me!" Pru said, hugging us both.

"Nakazumi?" I said, staring at my twin.

"Chi Tsuki?" She asked, staring back.

I hugged her tightly. "What happened to you guys?" I asked.

They explained.

"Are you guys lost now?" I asked.

"Yeah." Pru said.

"We are in the fire country but we aren't near the leaf village." I said.

"Why are you here?" Nakazumi asked.

"I left the village awhile ago to look for you." I said.

"Really?" Nakazumi said, hugging me.

"Yeah. I'm now traveling with Zetzu." I said and they froze.

"Zetzu? The plant guy who eats people?" Nakazumi asked.

"He changed! He doesn't have the flytrap anymore and he doesn't eat people." I said.

"Really?" Nakazumi asked.

"Yeah come on!" I said, pulling them towards the place where me and Zetzu set up.


	19. Chapter 21

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Tsunade is so ooc -_-' Oh Shiz! I'm sooooo sorry! I forgot to train Jamie in explosives! Just wanted to remind you about the poll on my profile! Hope you vote! My friend helped me write this! :) I'M REALLY SORRY IT'S SO LATE!

Disclaimer: You should know.

Althea's POV

I said goodbye to Naruto when the sun started to set, and walked to the Hokage tower. There, I saw the other girls and the guardians about to walk up.

"Hey Althea! We were just about to go up. Let's go!" Jamie said cheerfully, grabbing my arm and dragging me to the Hokage's room.

"You don't have to drag me." I said, pulling my hand away as we entered the Hokage's room.

"Sorry." She said, rubbing the back of her head, smiling sheepishly.

"Hello girls. Karo has told me that you have trained some? Would you like to go on a mission?" Tsunade asked.

"YES!" We shouted excitedly.

Tsunade laughed and said, "Okay. I have to assign you group leaders and I will choose who is in a team."

"Yay!" Sanna said, jumping up and down. "Can I have Kakashi? Can I? Can I?" She asked, jumping up and down.

"You sound like a little kid." Katsumi said.

"That's because I'm silly!" Sanna said, giggling.

"What's wrong with her?" Jess asked, backing away.

"I have no idea." Katsumi said, watching as Sanna poked herself in the nose then giggled.

"I know how to fix this." Tsunade said. She walked up to Sanna and punched her on the head. "Knock it off!" She yelled.

Sanna was dizzy for a moment then said, "Okay. I'm fine now."

"Good. Sanna, Jess, and Rika are on a team. Their leader is Kakashi." Tsunade said as Sanna said, "Yes!"

"Takami, Althea, and Adrianna are on a team. Their leader is Yamato." Tsunade said. We looked at each other and shrugged. "Katsumi, Jamie, and since Nakazumi is gone, Sakura will be on your team. You're leader is Kurenai." She said, as said leaders entered the room.

I saw Katsumi groan silently as Sakura linked their arms together.

(My friend started writing)

Katsumi's POV

"Why do I have to get stuck with Sakura? She is like the very opposite of me." I asked, whining.

Everyone looked at me, surprised at what I said.

Tsunade broke the silence first by saying, "Because she is your sister and you need to get to know her better. Just about everyone else is out on missions."

I felt my arm get squeezed and I looked at Sakura. She looked like a little sad puppy dog being scolded.

Rolling my eyes I looked away not really paying attention to what Tsunade was saying. Having my arm get pulled on a few minutes later I looked back to everyone to see that they were leaving. Walking next to Sakura I waved bye to Tsunade.

Saying, since I was clueless, "What is our mission again."

Everyone looked at me again while Jess said, "Well we have to find Nakazumi, Pru and Chi Tsuki and bring them back to the village."

Sanna then said, "Hope we find them before anything bad happens. The only thing is that we have to wait until morning comes."

Finally having Sakura let go of my arm, I rubbed it to get the feeling back.

Takami, Althea and Jamie said at the same time, "We need to find them now. Who knows what danger they will be in."

Sanna then said, "Let's go find our boyfriends to help in the search."

All of us looked at our group leaders giving them the best puppy dog eyes we could pull. Getting no reaction from them, our shoulders and our happy eager smiles dropped.

I finally said, "Let's get everything we need together and get some rest for tomorrow's mission. We can all meet back up at the front gate about an hour after sunrise."

With that said everyone went back home. Knowing it would make Sakura happy, I let her lead me home again while she talked about what to pack.

Chi Tsuki's POV

Finally making it to camp, I felt a sudden pull on my arms. Looking at my sister and mom they stood there frozen looking at Zetsu.

"I brought company sweetie." I said, with a bit of joy in my voice.

Walking back to my boyfriend his black half said, "Who are they?" Then his white half said, "Welcome back Chi. Would those two be who you have been looking for?"

I hugged him from behind smiling the sweetest smile I could muster. Looking back at Nakazumi and mom, still frozen where they were.

Playfully shaking my head I said, "It is safe to come over here. He won't bite anymore." Softly giggling at the joke I made they still didn't move.

Kissing the top of Zetsu's head I walked back over to my family. Grabbing their hands again I pulled them over to the fire. "Once you get to know Zetsu he isn't that bad of a person." (My friend stops writing)

"Um, Chi? Can I talk to you for a moment?" Nakazumi asked, pulling me away and into the woods.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"What the heck are you thinking!? He is evil! He eats people!" Nakazumi shouted.

I looked at her with my brows furrowed. "He doesn't anymore! He isn't evil! He changed." I said, pulling her back to the camp.

"Are you sure?" She asked quietly.

"Yes! And if you care about me, you will be nice to him!" I said, walking into the camp.

Nakazumi's POV

"I'm sorry Chi. I will try." I said, hugging her.

"What are you guys talking about?" Mom asked, sitting by the fire with Zetzu.

"Nothing much." Chi Tsuki said, nudging me.

I nudged her back. We sat down by the fire, Chi by Zetzu and me by mom.

"It's nice to finally meet you both." Zetzu's white side said extending his hand out to me.

"Uh, yeah. Nice to meet you too, Zetzu." I said, hesitantly grabbing his hand and shaking it.

"How did you two meet, Chi?" Mom asked, watching Chi intertwine her hand with Zetzu's.

Chi smiled and replied, "I was out searching for both of you when I ran into the Akatsuki. They were going to kill me until Zetzu stopped them. He said I was cute and wanted to keep me. I didn't like him at the time so I tried to run away. But he kept coming after me. Again and again. Then we eventually fell in love." She finished, kissing Zetzu on the cheek.

"Well I'm happy for you dear. Zetzu, if you hurt her, I will have to kill you." Mom said sweetly.

"Same here." I said, smiling.

Zetzu looked at us and said, "You won't have to. I will never hurt her." He kissed Chi's head.

Chi smiled at him. "It's getting dark, we should go to bed." She said, looking at the sky.

"Okay." I said and we got ready for bed.

"Goodnight." Mom said.

"Night." We replied as we fell asleep.

Takami's POV

As we started walking home, I grabbed Jamie and pulled her to the side.

"Takami?" She asked confused.

"Do you think you could try to bring him back to life now?" I asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry Takami, I don't think I'm that advanced yet." Jamie said, looking at me sadly.

"It's okay." I said, trying to smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye." She said, walking away.

I sighed and walked towards the Hyuuga compound.

"Hello, Takami-san." Hinata said to me as I entered the compound.

"Hello, Hinata." I said, waving back. "Why are you still out? It's getting dark." I asked.

She blushed and said, "I'm waiting for Kiba-kun. He is taking me on a date."

"Really? That's great!" I said, hugging her.

"Thank you Takami-san." She said.

"No problem! Good night! Have fun." I said, walking inside the house.

"Good night!" Hinata called.

I passed by Neji's room and noticed that the door was open. I walked inside and gasped.

There was blood everywhere and Neji was nowhere to be found.

"Hinata! Hinata!" I screamed, frozen.

"Takami-san! What is wron-" She stopped speaking as she looked around the room. "What happened?!" She asked, covering her mouth.

"I don't know! I just walked in here and found this!" I said, tearing up.

"Takami-san! My father and Hannazi left earlier and the person who did this could still be here!" Hinata said.

"No. She's gone." I said coldly.

"How do you know?" Hinata asked, confused.

I picked up a note on the floor and handed it to her. She read, "You really think you could kill me that easily? I've taken your love and your brother! Try to find us if you can - Thaliana. Takami, I thought you said she was dead!" Hinata said, tearing up.

"I thought she was too." I said, sitting on the floor and curling up into a ball.

"Hinata! Are you okay? I smell blood!" Kiba said, running in here. He looked around and asked, "What happened?!"

Hinata showed him the note, tears running down her face. I started sobbing covering my face with my hands.

Kiba read it and said, "Jess told me she died!"

"I know! She is supposed to be dead!" I shouted angrily, tears clouding my vision. I sighed and said, "I'm sorry Kiba, I didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's fine, I understand." He said.

"I should go call the others. You guys stay here incase Hiashi and Hannazi come back." I said, standing up and wiping away my tears.

"Are you going to go after them?" Hinata asked.

"Of course. I can't do it alone though and we need Nakazumi and Chi Tsuki. I promise I will return Neji home safely." I said, hugging Hinata and leaving. "Kiba? Take good care of her." I said before disappearing.

(I might do no one's POV from now on. Maybe)

No one's POV

Takami ran over to Sanna's house and knocked on the door. Sanna opened the door sleepily and Takami pulled her outside, explaining everything on the way to Jess's house. She did the same with the others.

They all gathered into the Hokage's office with their leaders and decided to leave early.

On their way out of the village, they ran into, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Sasori and Tobi.

"You're back!" Jamie shouted, hugging Deidara.

"Yep, un. Leader-sama told us about Madara and how you guys were the saviors, un." Deidara said.

"Where are you going?" Itachi asked, looking at Sanna.

"We are going to find Nakazumi, Chi Tsuki, and Pru." Kakashi answered, stepping in front of Sanna protectively.

Sanna pushed him aside gently and asked, "Would you guys like to come with us?"

"Sure!" They said.

Itachi and Tobi were on Team Kakashi, Hidan and Sasori were on Team Yamato, and Deidara was on Team Kurenai.

"Okay. Team Kurenai search the east, Team Yamato search the west, and my team search north. We can all search south later." Kakashi said.

"Okay." We nodded, running in the directions our group was going.

Team Kakashi's POV

Kakashi summoned his tracker dogs and, to his surprise, Sanna summoned Keely.

"You have a tracker dog?" Kakashi said, surprised.

"Obviously. The name's Keely. Who are you?" Keely asked.

"I'm Kakashi, Sanna's brother. It is nice to meet you Keely. How good are you at tracking?" Kakashi asked, shaking her paw.

"Nice to meet ya too! I don't want to brag or anything, but I think I'm the best!" Keely bragged.

"Really? Well why don't we have a competition? If you can find Pru, Nakazumi, and Chi Tsuki before my dogs, then you will be the best." Kakashi said.

"No problem-o! Just give me something of theirs and I will find them quicker than your dogs!" Keely said.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sanna asked Keely.

"Of course! I'm going to prove to you, that I am the best and that you can always count on me!" Keely said, wagging her tail.

"You don't have to prove it to me, Keely." Sanna said.

"Here is Chi Tsuki's coat, Pru's shoe, and Nakazumi's cell phone." Kakashi said, as Keely sniffed it.

"Okay! I think I'm picking up something! I'll see you guys later!" Keely shouted, bounding off to the west.

Kakashi's dogs sniffed their stuff and bounded off to the South.

"They went in different directions." Jess said, on the back of Hoshi, holding Onyx in her hands. "Do you mind if Onyx gets in on the bet?"

"Sure." Kakashi said, handing their stuff to Jess, who let Onyx smell it. Onyx jumped down and ran to the southwest.

"Okay, well I'm going to tell Kurenai's team to search the South. We are going to head southwest." Kakashi said.

Kakashi contacted them and we headed southwest.

Team Kurenai's POV

"Okay, guys. Kakashi just contacted me and told us to head South. So, let's go!" Kurenai said, leading the way.

"So, Kurenai. I've been dying to know! Is your baby a girl or a boy? What's their name?" Jamie asked.

Kurenai laughed and answered, "He's a boy and his name is Asuma."*

"Aww cute!" Jamie said.

We kept walking for about 30 minutes when we ran into Kakashi's dogs.

"We lost their scent." They said.

"It's okay. Let's go join Kakashi's team." Kurenai said and the dogs led us to Kakashi's team.

Team Yamato's POV

"Looks like we are heading in the right direction guys." Yamato said. "Kakashi said one of their tracker dogs headed this way and that we should run into her soon-" He was cut off by tripping over a small dog who was wagging her tail.

"Talk about soon." Adrianna said, laughing.

"Hey, Keely!" Takami said, petting Keely and picking her up.

"Hey Takami! My second favorite human!" Keely said, licking Takami's face.

Takami giggled and set Keely down. "The scent is getting really strong!" Keely said, bounding off.

We followed her and eventually heard voices. "Keely! What are you doing here?" A familiar voice asked, surprised.

"Nakazumi!" Takami shouted, running ahead and into a small clearing where Nakazumi, Chi Tsuki, Pru, and Zetzu were.

"Takami!" She said, putting down Keely and hugging Takami. "It's only been a day and you already found us." She said, laughing. She looked behind Takami and said, "You guys are here too? That's awesome!" She said, hugging Adrianna and Althea. Adrianna hugged her back, but Althea looked uncomfortable.

Yamato contacted Kakashi and told them where they were. Soon after, Team Kakashi and Team Kurenai appeared in the clearing and Nakazumi hugged them also.

"It's so cool to actually see them up close!" She said, poking Kakashi's headband where it covered his eye. He pushed her away gently.

"Oh yeah! Guys this is my family!" Nakazumi said, leading them to the fire where three figures sat. "Pru, you guys already met her, and Chi Tsuki, my sister!" Chi Tsuki turned around slowly not facing Kakashi.

"Hi." She said, waving at them.

"This is her boyfriend, Zetzu. DON'T FREAK OUT! He doesn't eat people anymore." She said, smiling and patting Zetzu's head.

"Hi Chi!" Adrianna, Sanna, Jamie, and Rika said, hugging her.

"Hi." She said again.

Nakazumi introduced everyone and said, "Now we finally get to go home!"

Takami smiled at her and when Chi Tsuki and Zetzu picked up their stuff to follow them, Takami stopped and stared at something in the distance.

"What's wrong Takami?" Nakazumi asked.

"I have to go." Takami said.

"Go? Go where?" Nakazumi asked.

"Please go on without me." Takami said to her.

"What? No! I just got you again!" Nakazumi shouted, gaining the attention of the others.

"What's going on, girls?" Kurenai asked.

"Takami's trying to leave!" Nakazumi said.

"Why?" Kurenai asked.

"Because of that." Takami said, pointing to the top of the tallest tree.

There hanged Neji's headband, bloody.

Jess climbed the tree and sniffed the headband. "It smells like it was just placed here a second ago."

"She's following me." Takami said.

"Who?" Nakazumi asked.

Takami explained to her, Pru, and Chi what was going on.

"Are you serious? I thought I killed that ***** before we came here!" Nakazumi shouted, punching the tree viciously.

"Leaving is not the answer Takami! Don't be like Sasuke." Sanna said, smiling.

"Who would want to be like duck-butt?" Takami asked, smiling and linking arms with Sanna.

"We will get them back, later. I promise. After you girls train more." Kakashi said.

Then they all went home, to Konoha.

A/N: *I don't know the baby's gender or name, I just made it up ^^


	20. Chapter 22

A/N Well this is BlackRavenAnime, sis (Germany is the HERO) is letting me write a few chapters until she gets her Mo-Jo back. As you know Chi Tsuki belongs to me and you should know her ocs. What I want to say is I hope everyone likes this chapter. If you like what I wrote please come visit me on my DA page ([link]). One other little thing on the cussing I'm I don't like to mute it like sis, so if she wants to mute it she can.

This is Germany is the HERO, I think her chapter is great! She did a fantastic job. Only a few grammar errors but other than that, it was great! I GOTS MY MO-JO BACK : D

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Chapter 22

No one's POV

Holding Zetsu's hand tightly Chi Tsuki was nervous about going back to the village. Sensing her nervousness, Jess said, "What's the matter Chi? Aren't you glad to be going home again?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure if I'm going to be welcomed back. I'm kind of considered a Missing Ninja ever since I left. I doubt Granny Tsunade wants me back." Chi said, letting go of Zetsu's hand, she turned to face everyone with a very sad look (saying, I'm so sorry but I can't go back). Hugging her sister tightly she disappeared back into the woods.

Shaking his head Zetsu ran after her both halves saying before he got too far away, "Don't worry I'll bring her back." Saying what he wanted, he disappeared himself.

Nakazumi's POV  
I started to cry as my sister left. Hugging mom I said, "Why does she think that Lady Tsunade doesn't want her? I want my sister back." Getting hugged back I cried harder.

Hearing mom say, "Don't worry sweetie Chi will be back soon. She just has some things to figure out before she goes back home."

"Yeah that's right. She has been looking for you all this time and hasn't thought about what would happen once she found you." Sakura chimed in.

I gave her the best 'I'm going to kill you' glare if she didn't shut up. Out of the corner of my teary eye, I saw Katsumi smile as Sakura flinched and moved quickly behind Kakashi.

Letting go of mom, I sat down in my spot mumbling, "I'm not going to move another inch until Zetsu brings Chi back."

Sakura's POV  
Getting the death glare from Nakazumi I stopped talking and quickly ran behind Kakashi Sensei. Slowly looking around Kakashi Sensei, I saw Nakazumi sitting on the ground with her head in her hands. Seeing everyone, but The Akatsuki members hug her I whispered, "Lucky little whore. Why is she getting all the attention from everyone including my sister?" Moving away from Kakashi, I leaned against a tree waiting for the little crying fit to stop. Looking at Nakazumi the best I could through her friends I gave her a cold glare. Looking at the sky waiting for Chi Tuski and Zetsu to come back I fiddled with my hair.

Chi Tsuki's POV  
Not knowing what else to do I ran through the woods cursing to myself. Knowing that Zetsu would be on my tail I ran faster. Quickly looking behind myself I didn't see anyone. Turning my head back to see where I was going, I ran into my boyfriend.

Stepping back a few steps I said, "I'm not going back to the Leaf Village. If I go back The Hokage will band me from the village since I'm a Missing Ninja now."

Walking around him I started to run again, but he grabbed my arm. Trying to pull my arm out of his strong grip the shadow clone that I used to replace me while I was talking disappeared. looking at his surprised look a few feet away on a high up branch I stood up and started to run again.

No one's POV  
"They should be back by now. What is taking them so long to get back?" Hearing a knock on the door Tsunade turned around saying, "Come in."

Seeing it was Naruto and Sasuke she sat down in her chair. Motioning for them to come in Naruto said, "I'm worried about everyone not returning yet. Will it be ok if we go and look for them just in case something has gone wrong?"

"If our girlfriends and friends are in trouble we need to go help." Sasuke chimed in.

Looking concerned, both boys gave Lady Tsunade a pleading look. Not being able to refuse she said, "You can go on one condition. Take Kiba and Akamaru with you to look for them."

Both boys looked at each other then back at Tsunade saying "Thank you." simultaneously. Running out the door they headed in the direction of Kiba's place.

Spotting Kiba in the training field Naruto walked up to him. "Hey Kiba, Grandma Tsunade has a mission for us to go on. We need to see why it is taking our friends so long to come back home."

Whistling for Akamaru, Kiba, Naruto and Sasuke left the village. Knowing his sister's scent Kiba was upfront with Akamaru. Heading west he kept looking around at the surroundings. In no time he spotted others and they ran faster. Stopping at the group of people Nakazumi got up and ran to Naruto hugging him close.

Seeing Sasuke out of the corner of her eye Sakura ran up to him saying, "Sorry it is taking so long to get back, but..." Getting another death glare from Nakazumi she quickly stopped talking.

Standing up Jess said, "As we were headed back Chi Tsuki had second thoughts. She mentioned that Lady Tsunade wouldn't want her back since she is now a Missing Ninja. So Nakazumi was crushed to see her only sister leaving and said she wasn't going to leave this spot until they return."

As everyone else stood up Nakazumi started to cry again. Pulling Naruto to the ground with her she cried into his shoulder.

Hearing loud laughter, everyone even the still crying Nakazumi looked to see where it was coming from. "No one will be able to find poor Neji and will NEVER defeat me. Little Nakazumi, your twin sister is never going to come back to see you or any of your dimwit friends." Thaliana said, her voice being thrown in all directions.

Getting up pissed off Nakazumi wiped the tears from her face and walked over to the tree that Sakura was leaning on. Then she punched the tree hard enough to brake it in half a person came crashing down. Picking Thaliana off the ground by the front of her shirt, Nakazumi punched her in the face.

Nearly exploding with rage she said "You know nothing about us. We will find Neji and my sister will come back to me. We made a promise to never leave each other's side."

"Well my dear sweet girl is she with you now?" Thaliana said, spitting blood at Nakazumi. Throwing her to the ground, Nakazumi punched her over and over again while everyone watched in disbelief. Going for another punch she was wrapped in a tight hug. Turning her head she saw her sister behind her. "So this is the notorious Thaliana that I've heard so much about." Chi said, quietly laughing. Helping her sister up, she grabbed Thaliana's shirt and dragged her to the closest tree.

Grabbing a few kunai out of her back pouch she hung her up on the tree for everyone to see. Leaning close to her ear she whispered, "Don't you dare tell my sister that I'd never come back. Instead of me killing you, I'm going to let Nakazumi do it if she wants to." Pulling away from her face she finished saying, "I guess the little know it all isn't going to fight back to try and live. Well, I told her that I wouldn't kill her and that I would let sis do it. Even if this is a clone, with my sword going through her it will also kill the original."

Walking over to Zetsu she grabbed one of her swords and handed it to her sister.

Nakazumi's PPV  
Getting handed Chi's sword I looked at her not sure on what to do. I know she said I could kill Thaliana, but I couldn't get enough courage to do so. Listening for anyone to say something I got wrapped in another hug. Looking at the arms around me I immediately knew it was Naruto.

"If you don't want to kill her then hand the sword over to someone who does." Naruto said sweetly, letting go of me.

I turned around to face Takami and walked over to her. I said, "I know sis gave me her sword to kill Thaliana, but I can't do it. So I'm going to let you since I know you really want to kill her." I handed her the sword and backed up out of her way. I would have never imagined that she could smile so big.

Walking over to my sister I hid my face in her shoulder as Takami plunged the sword into Thaliana's heart. Holding Chi close, a few tears escaped the corners of my eyes. Feeling her arms move around me to form a hug, I knew I was safe. Laying her chin on top of my head, she said, "Now that she is dead who wants to go home? Naruto, I'm going back to the village on one condition, Grandma Tsunade comes to the gate to greet me." Moving away from my sister enough to see her face, I gave her my best happy face. I saw Takami hand her back her sword. Grabbing my sisters hand, we started to walk as she dragged the blade edge along the ground.

Takami's POV  
"Finally that bitch is dead. Now we can focus on training more, finding Neji and hopefully bringing Gaara back to life." I thought to myself.

I looked at Nakazumi skipping beside her sister, like her anger fit or the fact I killed someone in front of her, didn't happen. Smiling up at the sky, I listened to the breeze blow the leaves around. As we reached the village, every Akatsuki boy kissed their girlfriend and left saying they will see us later. My smile dropped as everyone got a kiss but me.

Wishing that Gaara was here I said, "I guess Kakashi, Yamato and, Kurenai Sensei will go tell Lady Tsunade that we are here. While I go see how Hinata is doing." As each Sensei left Kiba dragged me to go check up on Hinata.

Chi Tsuki's POV  
Letting go of Nakazumi's hand I grabbed a tissue from my pocket and cleaned the almost completely dried blood off my sword. Once the blade was clean again I looked at everyone to see that they were staring at me. Looking at the ground I saw that Zetsu left the empty sword sheath. Picking up the sheath I re-sheathed my sword and strapped it to my back.

Still getting stared at I said, "What is the matter with everyone? If you keep staring at me, I might burst into flames." Getting no response but pointing fingers. I looked to where everyone was pointing at and saw a kunai sticking out of my right thy.

Pulling it out of my leg I said, "Hm, I wonder how that got there. Well I'll never know." Quickly wrapping up the wound, I saw Grandma Tsunade came running towards me. Rolling my eyes, I sat down in my spot, not really paying attention to her seeing if I was ok.

As her hand stopped on my fresh wound she said, "How did this happen? Why didn't you let us look for your family?" Not really wanting to answer her, I shooed her hands away from me.

No one's POV  
After moving Tsunade's hands away from her Chi stood up and dusted herself off.

She said, "I'm fine, it's only a flesh wound. Are we going to talk out here or am I invited in granny."

Smiling she watched Tsunade's reaction. "Naruto, if I told you once I've told you a million times don't tell anyone to all me grandma! Of course you can come into the village sweetie. We'll discuss matters in the Hokage tower as soon as Takami returns." Tsunade said, letting everyone walk through. As Naruto walked passed Lady Tsunade, he hid behind Nakazumi hoping that she wouldn't pound his head into the ground.

Stepping out from behind his girlfriend he said, "Thanks a lot Chi, now grandma thinks that I told you to call her that, even though I didn't."

"Well she can believe it all she wants. All I want to do right now is go home and relax before our meeting with Grandma Tsunade." Chi said, smiling. Grabbing her sister's and mom's hands she semi dragged them to her home.

(A/N: This is Germany is the HERO, I combined Chapter 22 and 23)

A/N: It's Blackrose again. Well I'm going to write this chapter a little different then what you are use to. I have proved it to myself that I'm no good at writing in the first person (ch 22 my proof of bad first person writing) so hopefully, with me writing this in the third person, like I normally would, it will be just as good. Just wanted to let everyone know that I now have a fanfiction and fiction press accounts both under the name of BlackRavenAnime.

Showing her family her very small home, Chi said, "Sorry it's a tad small and messy. I haven't had any guests over in a long while. Make yourself at home while I fix something to eat."

Humming softly, she walked into the kitchen as Nakazumi and Pru sat down on the floor talking to each other. Opening the fridge and cabinets to find that she had no food in the house, she made a mental note to go shopping later. Letting out a small sigh, she walked back to her family.

Leaning on the wall she listened to her sisters and moms conversation. "Living alone all of these years must have been tough on Chi. She really isn't like you at all."

"Of course it has been tough. She had to fend for herself without anyone helping. Why would sis turn out like me? I know that we are twins an all, but she has been through a lot her entire life."

Giggling, Chi said, "Let's see, before The Third Hokage died, he and Iruka Sensei looked after me until the day I ran away. Yes my life has been tough, but I learned to cope with it. By the way, I have no food in the house so were going to have to eat out."

Turning around to face Chi, Nakazumi and Pru's faces were bright red from embarrassment. Standing up, Nakazumi looked at her sister wondering how much she had heard. Helping her mom get up, they walked out of the house. Grabbing her sword on the way out, she strapped it to her back, shutting the door on the way out. Looking at the clear sunny sky, she started to hum trying to figure out where to eat. Getting tackled from behind, Chi got ready to fight her second personality daring to show. Turning around to see who it was, she let out a small sigh forcing herself to calm down.

Seeing that it was only Konohamaru, she smiled. "I'm glad that your back auntie. Ebisu Sensei has been making me train all of the time which stinks big time. It's been boring around here since you were gone for so long."

"How many times do I have to tell you I am not your auntie? That's good that he has been making you train. You're going to need it if you want to become Hokage one day. Konohamaru this is my mom Pru and my twin sister Nakazumi." Politely bowing he grabbed Chi's hand and smiled sweetly bouncing up and down with too much hyperness.

Shaking her head, she quickly mentioned, "Don't you have a Chuunin to study for?" Seeing his eyes brighten he let go of her hand and ran off. Looking at her family, she shrugged, smiling, not really wanting to answer their questioning stares.

Grabbing their hands, she walked to the nearest food pace. Of course it had to be the famous Ichiraku Ramen shop. Seeing bright orange pants belonging to none other than Naruto, Nakazumi ran quickly over to him. Reaching the shop herself, Chi let her mom enter the shop first. Then she sat down looking at the happy couple. Ordering her normal meal, she started to think about what Grandma wanted to talk about. Getting her bowl of ramen she ate it slowly, halfway listening to everyone talking and laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Still sitting at the ramen shop an hour later Naruto and Nakazumi went through a good twenty bowls of ramen while Chi and Pru only had one bowl. Halfway leaning on the counter, Chi couldn't help but think about playing a prank on Ebisu. Before she could think too much about it, she was pulled out of her seat by Takami and being pulled to the Hokage's tower. Catching up with everyone, her hand was freed. Looking to see bright smiles, she saw that the Akatsuki members showed up as well. Well not every member, just the boyfriends of the group.

Not seeing Zetsu in the small crowd, she knew that he was behind her. Getting hugged from behind, she finally smiled. Now that everyone was there, even Gaara (still in the shoe box) they walked up the stairs to see Tsunade. Reaching the open door to the main meeting room, everyone walked in except for Chi and Zetsu. Having second thoughts about this, she stood in the doorway not sure what to do. Closing her eyes she felt a strong force trying to get her to leave and fight someone.

Getting her other sword from her boyfriend she quickly ran to the training field not being able to control wanting to fight. Ignoring all of the stares that she was getting, she ran faster.

"Sorry about Chi running off like that. I'm guessing that her fighting personality is trying to get free. Ever since we killed Thaliana she has probably held it in and not told anyone." Zetsu's white half said as he walked into the room.

Getting worried looks, he sat down waiting for Lady Tsunade to talk. "Since Chi isn't going to join us, I guess someone will have to fill her in. Who am I kidding we need Chi here! This meeting concerns everyone especially her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reaching the training field, the normally quiet and mellow Chi was looking for a good fight. Looking around, she saw Guy Sensei and bushy brows. Walking up to them she said, "Let's fight."

Getting questioning looks from both of them she punched Lee in the face. Blocking his punch, she smiled wickedly. This time punching Guy in the face she kicked Lee's feet out from underneath him. Not satisfied with two against one she looked around for anyone else while still dodging multiple attacks.

Crossing her arms, she jumped out of the way and onto a training post. Watching the two idiots go back to what they were doing, she disappeared in a small poof of smoke. Reappearing in the Forest of Death she smiled. Hearing lots of voices her smile grew bigger. Hiding behind a large tree root she waited for a group of them to show.

Spotting a group of at least twelve she stood up saying, "This is going to be fun." Scaring the kids half to death, she punched the closest one. Dodging that one's attack she kicked another one in the gut.

Not bothering to get her swords she just kept throwing punches and kicks. Laughing she watched one by one cower away until there was only one remaining person. At least this one put up a rather good fight.

"Looks like your teammates abandoned you kiddo. From where it was twelve agents one none of you was able to touch me." Staring at the kid evilly, she took out one of her swords and held the edge to his throat. Getting bored of her pray, she started to walk away, but not before she moved her sword to his cheek and sliced it open.

Hoping to a nearby branch she made her way to the middle of the arena, fighting more groups on her way. Satisfied with the amounts she got in, she poofed out of The Forest of Death and back to the stairs of The Hokage tower. Sitting on the bottom step, she reverted back to her normal self. Closing her eyes, she tried to remember what happened, but all she got was a headache. Standing up carefully, she walked across the street to a bench and laid down on it. Relaxing, she slowly tried to piece together her missing memory from the past hour or so.

Feeling her arm get shaken, she ignored it and rolled over to her side. Getting shaken again, she opened one eye to see who it was. Sitting up, she stretched feeling her back pop. Looking at her sister she asked, "What on earth happened?" still a little out of it.

"Well Zetsu said that your other side has been wanting to show its ugly face and that you were holding it back. Why didn't or better yet why wouldn't you tell me that you had another personality?"

"It's complicated and I don't really want to talk about it." Standing up, Chi and Nakazumi walked back to the meeting room.

Walking into the room, Chi ignored all of the looks she got and sat down next to Zetsu. Getting hugged from the side, she started to relax again. "Now that we are all here we can get started. I know that you probably know this, but Jamie, you and I need to bring Gaara back to life ASAP. Next we need to..."

"Tsunade, I'm not sure if I'm ready to try and bring him back to life yet. Everything is still so new to me." Jamie said.

"Don't worry about it. You have the trust and love from your friends, so I know you can do it." Getting hugged by all of her friends in a big group hug Takami got up and walked over to Chi.

Giving her a big hug she said, "Even know we barely know each other, I consider you to be one of my friends." Not knowing whether to hug back or run out of the room, Chi sat completely still.

Releasing the one sided hug Takami sat back down in her spot.

"As I was saying, each one of you needs to practice more on your skills, Justus and Kekkei genkai if you have one. This next part Chi is going to have to tell you."

Getting stared at again, Chi stood up nervously, fiddling with one of her sword straps. "Well um, while I was out finding my family I kinda sorta ran in to Madara. He followed me for weeks on end until I asked him what he wanted and he told me to join the dark side. Ever since then he has been stalking me, but when you guys showed up, I haven't seen him. Now that everyone is back together I'm afraid that he is going to force me into joining him. It's not really comforting that my other half/Personality is forcing its way out more. I'll leave the rest to Grandma Tsunade as I run out of the room ignoring the painful nagging at the back of my mind." As said, Chi ran out of the room really fast, being followed by her sister and boyfriend.

Getting far enough away from civilization, Chi made a shadow clone. (Don't have a name picked out for Chi's second Personality yet so I'll try to think of one soon. For now she is going to be called Chi's other half) Instead of this clone looking exactly like herself, she had longer hair that was died black except for her bangs they were still red.

Not really approving of her natural eye color, she lets her Sharingan show all of the time. Her outfit stayed the same with a few minor changes. The armband that was covering up the clan symbol scar wasn't there and instead of pants she had on shorts.

Staring at her other half Chi started semi yelling, "Why do you have to constantly harass me? All I want is for you to leave me alone for a few days. I know something better, you could not exist. I was fine until you came into my life."

"Very funny sweetie. Both of us knows for us to survive is to stick together. Even though I'd rather leave your fun little bland mind. Thanks for letting me out earlier, I had a blast fighting random people especially that little brat you like so much." Balling her hands into fists Chi punched her other half in the face, knowing very that she would feel the pain as well. Going for another punch her hand got stopped. Looking into the dark red orbs of her other self Chi started to fill dizzy and a tad sleepy.

"One other thing before you pass out and I disappear back into your boring mind; before this is over I will have full control of this body and join sides with Madara. There is nothing you could do about it." Faintly hearing laughter, Chi passed out moments later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Waking up with a huge migraine, Chi sat up looking around at her surroundings. Seeing that she was in the infirmary she relaxed some. Sitting up carefully, she saw her sister asleep in a chair next to her bed. Removing the sheets from her legs she stood up and slowly walked to the room's window. Closing her eyes trying to get rid of the migraine she heard laughter in the back of her mind. Ignoring it the best she could, she walked over to her sister waking her up. "Hey Zumi, it's time to get up."

"Five more minutes please." Smiling Chi let her sister sleep a little bit longer. Sitting back on the bed, she heard a knock on the room's door. Not saying a word the door flew open.

Running up to Chi, Tsunade asked, "Are you ok sweetie? What on earth happened?"

Not answering, Chi looked around Grandma Tsunade and saw everyone else pile into the room asking the same questions she just got asked. Holding her hands to her ears, she tried tuning out everyone talking at once. With everyone getting louder she got up walked to the window, opened it, grabbed her swords and jumped out of the loud room. Getting some peace and quiet she walked to a nearby bench and sat down. Looking at the ground, she wished that her head would stop hurting. Not getting her wish, she leaned back on the bench closing her eyes.

Seeing her other half smiling evilly her eyes shot open. Punching the bench she thought, "Why don't you just mess with someone else's mind for a while?"

"Wish I could sweetie, but we both know I can't leave." Pounding her head with her fists, Chi heard footsteps walking her direction. Not looking to see who it was she got hugged.

"Is there room for me to sit down with you?" Moving over a tad she let her mom sit down next to her.

Still not looking or making eye contact, Chi said, "Are you the only one who had the guts to talk to me? Why aren't you asking me the same questions everyone else was asking me?"

"No, but I was the only one who knows how to talk without yelling. I'm your mom I should be able to trust you to tell me what's on your mind without having to ask. I might not know you very well, but the one thing that I do know is that you're an Uchiha and Uchihas never give up."

"Thanks for the pep talk mom. I really appreciate the advice, but I'm pretty sure you're not ready to know what's going on in my mind."

"Come on Chi, this is our mom were talking to. She at least needs to know about me." Ignoring the statement her other self said, Chi stood up and ran into the direction of her house.


	21. Chapter 23

A/N: This is Germany is the HERO! Finally right? : D This is long over-due!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 23

Rika's POV

We all watched as Chi jumped out the window. "I think we were too loud." I said.

"Yeah." Sanna agreed, staring at the open window.

We heard snoring and saw Nakazumi sleeping in a chair.

"How could she sleep through that?" Jess wondered.

"You would be amazed at what she sleeps through." Takami said, laughing.

"Nakazumi wake up! There's cheesecake!" Sanna said.

"Cheesecake? Where?!" Nakazumi shouted, waking up.

"There isn't any cheesecake." Katsumi rolled her eyes.

"Aw!" Nakazumi whined before falling back asleep.

"Hey! We woke you up for a reason!" Jamie shouted in her ear.

"Alright! I'm up! I'm up!" She said, jumping up and rubbing her ear. "You have loud voice."

"Yep!" Jamie looked proud.

Nakazumi looked around. "Where's Chi?" She asked.

"She jumped out the window because we were being too loud." Rika said.

"I just tried to talk to her, but she ran away." Pru said, walking in the crowded room.

"It seems she has a habit of doing that." Althea said.

"It seems she is hiding something." Pru said.

"Chi is sure a mystery. Well, you guys go home. We have nothing to do today, unless you want to train of course." Tsunade said.

"Could I train with you, Tsunade?" Jamie asked.

"Of course! You should bring your mother too, she is a fantastic healer." Tsunade said and they left, Sakura trailing after them.

"You guys want to train with me?" Sanna asked Jess and me.

"Sure." We said, going with her.

Nakazumi's POV

"I'm going to train with Hinata today." Takami said, leaving.

"You wanna train with me?" I asked Adrianna.

"Yeah!" They shouted and we left.

Althea's POV

"Do you want to train together?" Katsumi asked me.

I shrugged. "Sure." We walked calmly to the training grounds.

Jess's POV

"One on one on one? Or one on two?" I asked.

"How about we take turns for one on two." Sanna suggested.

We agreed. "I'll go first." I said. "You two attack me and my wolves."

"Okay." They said and jumped away from me.

"No going easy on me." I said and they laughed.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Rika shouted, putting her hair up.

As Sanna summoned Keely, another dog showed up. "Bruce! My man!" Keely shouted, jumping on the big German Shepherd and sitting on his back.

"Bruce?" Sanna questioned.

"It's what she calls me. You can name me anything." 'Bruce said.'

"Bruce sounds fine." Sanna said, smiling. "I'm going to fight right now, you want to help me?"

"I'm a tracker, Sanna! Not a fighter! Peace out!" Keely poofed away.

"I'm only good with the other dogs." Bruce said, poofing away also.

Sanna grumbled and crossed her arms.

"It's okay, Sanna. You don't need them." Rika said.

"Yeah." Sanna got in her position again.

"Ready?" I asked.

They nodded.

"Let's go!" I said, running towards them, kunai in hand.

Rika started controlling some kunai to fly at me, but blocked them. Sanna was coming up to me on my left, throwing a kunai. I blocked that one too.

"Let's get serious." I said, doing Beast Human Clone. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rika fall to the ground, which meant since she wasn't me, she was one of my wolves. But which one?

Sanna grabbed Rika's body and moved it somewhere where it was safe. Then she faced me. "You want serious? Chidori Sharp Spear!" She shouted, electricity sparking in her hand, forming a spear. She through it at me and I was about to dodge it when I was held down by, who I guessed was Hoshi, it was hard to tell with the Beast Human Clone jutsu.

"Hoshi what are you doing?" I asked trying to move, but she held me there. Then I realized it was Rika and kicked her off, barely avoiding the spear.

"Ow!" Rika was in her own body again and winced, rubbing her stomach. "That hurt."

"Sorry." I said. "Were you guys actually going to kill me?" I asked.

"No! I was going to stop the jutsu once it almost hit you." Sanna said.

"I think we won." Rika said.

"No I won! I wasn't going to get hit." I said.

"We both won." Sanna said putting her arms around our necks. "I know we said we were going to do more, but I'm tired and hungry. You guys want to get something to eat?" She asked.

"Yeah! I'm starving." I said, rubbing my hand over my growling belly. "I bet you guys are hungry too! You guys can come too." I said to Hoshi and Onyx, who changed back into wolves.

"Where do you want to eat?" Sanna asked us.

"Oh! Can we go to that barbeque place that Team Asuma always goes to?" Rika asked.

"Yeah I love barbeque!" I grinned.

"Sounds good to me." Sanna said.

Adrianna's POV

"So are we actually going to try to kill each other or is it just harm." I asked.

"Let's go with harm, I don't want to know what will happen if one of us dies." Nakazumi said.

"Good idea." I said, getting in my stance.

"Start!" Nakazumi shouted, jumping away, or trying to. "Hey that's cheating! You started before I said start!" Nakazumi pouted.

"You never said any rules!" I laughed.

"True, which is why I can do this." She poofed away and there was a log there.

"Talk about cheating." I laughed.

"Fire Type; Dragon Fire Skill!" Nakazumi shouted, appearing above me and blowing flames my way.

I dodged it. "I thought we were trying NOT to kill each other." I said.

She shrugged. "Sorry. Let's try with our weapons!" Nakazumi suggested.

"Okay." I shrugged, getting out my kusarigama. She got out her swords and infused chakra in them.

She jumped at me, her blades flickering fiercely. I dodged and swung at her with one end of my kusarigama. She blocked it with her swords. We both jumped away from each other and ran towards the other. She swung at my head and I did the matrix. "That was awesome!" I shouted, swinging my kusarigama at her and when she was going to dodge, she couldn't because I caught her in my shadow. I stopped my kusarigama before it was going to hit her and said, "Uchiha's may be strong and awesome, but Nara's are smart." I grinned at her as she pouted.

"Fine you win." She said as I released the shadow. "Do you want to get something to eat?" She asked as both our stomach's growled.

"Yeah I'm hungry!" I said, rubbing my stomach.

"Let's go to Ichirakus!" Nakazumi shouted, dragging me with her.

"No!" That's all we have eaten since we've gotten here. "Please no!" I begged.

"Aw fine. Let's go to that barbeque place that Choji loves so much!" Nakazumi suggested.

"Yes! I could go for some barbeque." I said, walking with her.

Katsumi's POV

"You ready?" I asked Althea.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Go!" I started running towards her with a kunai in my hand. I stopped a little bit away from her and threw the kunai. She did some hand signs and a giant block of wood grew in front of her, blocking her from the attack. I used Inner Decapitation Skill and slid beneath the ground. What I saw under there shocked me. Althea was surrounded by wood, even under the ground. It was like she was in a giant wooden box. But every jutsu has weaknesses. I searched all the corners of the box and, sure enough, there was a tiny crack in the wood. I did my hand signs and blew a fast jet of water in there. "Ack!" Judging by that, it hit it's mark. The wood started to go away and there stood Althea, soaking wet. "Thanks." She muttered, squeezing out her shirt.

"I think that means I win." I smirked.

"Yeah yeah." She muttered,

"Let's go have a victory dinner!" I shouted, smiling.

"Dinner?" She checked her phone, we all got really good reception here amazingly, and said, "Wow that took longer than I thought. Okay let's go."

We started walking for the barbeque place. I don't know how we knew that we were going there without communicating, but oh well.

Sanna's POV

When we entered, we were surprised to see we weren't the only ones there. Nakazumi, Adrianna, Althea, and Katsumi were there too. "Hey guys!" I said walking over and squeezing in next to Althea.

"Hey! It seems we all had the same idea!" Adrianna laughed as Rika and Jess grabbed chairs and sat at the end of the table.

"Here you are." A waiter said, dropping slices of meat on the barbeque in the middle of the table.

"Can you bring some more please?" Jess asked.

"Of course." The waiter said smiling and winking at her then leaving.

"I think he likes you!" Adrianna grinned as he walked away.

"I think you are just imagining things." Jess laughed. "Plus I'm already taken." She added, blushing.

"He is pretty cute though." I said, trying to catch a glimpse of him again.

"Sanna!" Nakazumi laughed, throwing a meat slice at me. "What would Itachi say?"

"Yeah, Sanna what would I say?" Itachi said from behind her.

"Itachi!" I shouted, surprised. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well ,I was going to eat lunch with you, but I guess not now." He said, turning around and walking away.

"Itachi!" I shouted, standing up.

"What are you doing? Sit down! He's being over-jealous anyway." Katsumi said.

"Are you sure?" I wondered as Itachi left the restaurant.

"Yes!" All the girls shouted.

"He'll eventually realize that he was being stupid and come back." Adrianna said.

I just sighed and sat back down, playing with my fork. Then I noticed something on the floor, a red rose. I gasped and stood up, accidentally colliding with the waiter, sending him on top of me. Before we hit the floor, he caught me and thrust his hand to the side of the booth, catching us, but also putting us in a compromising position.

"Seriously?" I heard Itachi say and I gasped, pushing the waiter away.

"Itachi! It was an accident!" I told him desperately.

"Yeah sure!" He said angrily, his sharingan turning on accidentally.

"Hey! It's true!" Nakazumi said, standing up. "It was an accident we all saw it!"

"Thanks guys!" I beamed at them.

"Aw, I thought we had something special." The waiter, who I now assume is a total jerk, said, pulling me to him.

"That's it!" Itachi shouted, pushing him away from me and punching him in the face.

"Itachi stop it!" I said, trying to pull him away. He growled and turned to look at me, his eyes furious. It was a mistake because the waiter picked up a plate and smashed it over Itachi's head. "Itachi!" I shouted, catching him.

"Hey! That was uncalled for!" Rika shouted, surprising everyone by punching the waiter in the face, knocking him out and most likely breaking his nose.

"What's going on here?! All of you out!" The chef shouted, wielding a knife. "Out!"

"I'm sorry guys." I said, laying Itachi down on his old bed in the Uchiha complex a couple of minutes later.

"It's not your fault." Jess said.

"Yeah it was the waiter's fault really." Nakazumi said.

"But Itachi started it." Katsumi pointed out.

"You guys still wanna go out? The night's still young." Adrianna asked.

"You guys go, I'm going to stay with Itachi." I said as a placed ice packs on him.

"Are you sure?" Althea asked.

"Yeah you guys go." I said.

"Okay. We'll see you later." Rika said and they all hugged me, leaving.

I sighed as I gazed at Itachi. "Oh you silly man, why can't you see that the only one I love is you?" I asked his sleeping form, cuddling up to him and then sitting up, because I felt something hard digging into my ribs. I put my hand in his pocket and gasped at what I pulled out. A tiny black box...

Jamie's POV

I sighed and wiped some sweat off my brow. Healing was a really complicated process and raising the dead was even harder.

"Okay, we're done now." Tsunade finally said.

"Oh thank goodness!" I shouted, flopping onto the ground.

"We didn't push you that hard did we?" Lana asked.

"No, I usually sweat this much!" I said sarcastically.

"Do you want to go out for dinner? It's my treat." Lana asked me.

"Sure, that would be great, Mom." I said and she beamed at me.

We walked past a very cute Japanese restaurant and I saw the other girls, minus Takami and Sanna. "Hey guys!" I shouted, walking in and going up to their table, my mom following.

"Hey! Is that your mom?" Jess wondered.

"Yes, my name is Lana. I'm guessing you are the other girls that were with her?" Mom said.

"Yeah. My name's Jess." Jess said. All the others introduced themselves.

"Where is Takami and Sanna?" I asked.

"Takami is still with Hinata and Sanna-" Rika started, hesitating.

Nakazumi explained what happened. "Yikes!" I said. "I'm happy I wasn't there, haha." I said.

"Yeah but it was kinda funny too." Adrianna grinned.

"Do you want to eat here Mom?" I asked.

"Yeah this place is fine!" She grinned, sitting down at the table.

"Okay." I said, joining her. "Do you guys mind?" I asked.

"Of course not!" Nakazumi grinned.

"Thanks." I smiled back at her.

Takami's POV

When me and Hinata were done training, Hinata looked at the darkening sky and got a worried expression on her face. "I'm going to be late!" She said, running inside the house.

"Late for what?" I asked her, following.

"My date with Kiba-kun!" She said as she frantically started ripping through her clothes drawers.

"You go take a shower and I'll find an outfit for you." I told her, calming her down.

"Thanks, Takami-san!" She shouted, running off to take a shower.

I looked at the opened drawers and sighed. I didn't know anything about fashion or dates. I just picked out the first thing I saw which was a pretty white sundress. "That will be good, I think." I said, laying it on her bed and went over to her closet to pick out her shoes. "Um, these will work." I said, picking up some white flats.

Once I was done, Hinata rushed back in, grabbed the dress and shoes and shouted, "Thank you!" Before rushing off, changing in the hallway as she ran. I laughed, she must really like Kiba.

I decided to stay in and make something to eat for myself.


End file.
